Anthros, Time lords and Tests
by jboy44
Summary: Hi I was Akihisa Yoshi, long Time Fan of Doctor who, & Brony. After a strange dream I woken to find myself an Anthropological version of Time Turner, A.k.A Doctor whooves. With all his intelligence, equipment & problems. Now me and my companions will have to juggle This anthropomorphic transformations & what they reveal, school, along with being the heroes our world needs.
1. Chapter 1

Akihisa was walking around what looked like Ponyville confused as he crossed his arms and said happily, "Oh I'm having that dream again!" He then saw a police call box appear and what came out was the earth pony Time turner.

The ultimate Baka crossed his arms and said, "And It's a doctor whooves dream how nice!"

The time lord in pony form rolled his eyes and trotted over to him and said, "Oh as much as I wish I would be saying Allnos-y let's go on an adventure Akihisa .. well I guess I could say that as that is technically what is going to happen."

Akihisa looked confused as the time lord reached in to his mane with his hoof and pulled out the sonic screw driver and hand it to Akihisa and Doctor start to fade away as he sadly said, "Look after the Tardis, take care of the Sonic and sorry for dropping this all on you!"

The doctor was then nothing but a ball of light that flow and hit Akihisa in the chest knocking him down with shake

Akihisa's point of view.

My eyes shot open as I rolled out of my bed in shock, I pant as I said, "What a weird dream!" I the notice how strangely hot I was and when I heard my voice it sound different more like the pony doctor's then my own.

I held my throat and felt fur, it was at that point my heart raced I could hear it beating, with a faint echo almost like I had two.. I saw my hand covered in brown fur!

I jumped up and ran to the bath room to look in the mirror and gasped at what I saw, it wasn't the old many anymore!

I had a pony like head that looked like the doctors, I was still bipedal and humanoid.. I stopped for a moment when I thought of those words before continuing to look at myself, Ash brown fur covered me, My hair or mane was dark brown same style as normal.

My blue eyes widen when I noticed something swing behind me and turned around and I grabbed it a tail a dark brown pony tail The pony like ears on the top of my head jumped up in shock.

I then looked to my feet hooved I looked at them and said, "I lost my heels, and instead of toes I have hooves! How in the bucking Tartarus am I still balancing should this have logically through me off balance" I covered my mouth still not use to the alien voice, that sound so British.

I removed my white sleeping shirt and put a hand on my chest I knew my heart was racing hoping this was a dream but then I put both hands on my chest, it was faint by the different timings of it I could feel it, Two hearts beating in my chest. " I had a dream I meet a pony now I'm an anthropomorphic version of said pony!" I didn't sound shocked anymore.

Something about the changes to my mind making this all sink in as a fact of life, "I look like pro Cosplayer!" I then ran my hand through my mane and felt something and pulled out what looked like the sonic screw driver.

I hit a button and in a moment the Tardis appeared beside me in the bath room. I bit my own lips as my eyes widen as I tried to think logically about all of this.

My mind raced like it never had before I couldn't believe the ideas and thoughts that popped into my mind before I settled on magic. I magically woke up fused with a card toon character with a long helped fan theory being true.

I held my head and said, "This is so strange, I mean don't get me wrong I like doctor who and my little pony, but .. I'm a bipedal freak show! What am I even going to call myself doctor Akihsia Turn?" I paused for a moment thinking on it.

before I heard what sound like my front door being down as a robotic voice said, "time lord technicality detected, DNA scanners have found time lord DNA.. Delete Time lord in case of it being the one identified as the doctor!"

In a moment my eyed widen as I jumped into the Tardis running right for the controls and set it to take off as I left the door open my eyes widen as what looked like a real life cyberman blast the bath room door off and looked right at me my eyes widening as the Tardis vanished form my bath room and appeared on the roof of my school.

I closed the door quickly and held my chest and panted, "A cyber man blasted down my bath room door! What in the name of celestia! And why the horse feathers am I cursing like a pony?"

That is when I noticed the sonic screw driver in my hand and turned to see a case of past doctors outfits then my own reflection and I could hear time turners words in my dreams "Sorry to drop all this responsibility on you."

I then point the sonic at the cases and used it to brake the cases as it went through the outfits and put on a blue suit and green tie, brown trench case, black boats with I'm shocked even fit on my hooves, and black top hat. I looked at myself and sighed, "I don't know what happened but I will find out, but for now The doctor needs to be in!

I turned to the controls and pulled up a broad cast about the cybermen titled, relief fake alien attacking, and I could see Mondas in the sky an upside down counter earth and I notice some readings the Tardis was showing about how the Cybermen seemed to be connect to there planet and I read them my mind racing, as I connect to the internet and hacked into a computer system as I said, "Well Doctor Time turner thanks for giving me your mind! And thanks to my life of your human counterparts show for telling me how to do this"

I then hit enter and smiled as I said, "Now to distract them!" I then set the Tardis to go to the moon in a few moments as I went out the door closing it behind me as looked over at the school roof.

As I raced to the edge I saw people I know running form the Cyber men and I yelled out, "HAY CYBERMEN THE DOCTOR IS IN!" I could see the Tardis leaving out the corner of my eyes as the Cybermen stopped and focused on me clearly running scans.

A Cyberman with a Black head then spoke out, "DNA compatible for positive identification All Units focus fire on one identified as the doctor!"

On that note my eyes widen as I ran down the stairs as the killer emotionless cyborgs where now coming to the school to kill me as I said, "Well I guess the saying is true nothing worst then a smart idiot!"

As I ran in I ducked past Ironman who was wide eyed and I said, "I know I'm quite a sight Sensei! But still rude to stare! Don't know who I am will can't blame you, but remember all the times you called me the ultimate idiot!" I looked back to see Ironman fall over as I ran and saw a cyberman in front of me pointing his right arm at me as I stopped dead in my tracks.. poor word choice.

I held my hat on as I held out the sonic and said, " … when has this ever worked out for you? I mean we clash, you lose every time as your to robotic to Think outside the realm of logic to best me!" I was clearly lying I wasn't the man or stallion I was merged with but they didn't need to know that.

The cyberman looked at me as it spoke, "Logic will win sooner or later, your behavior is finally noted and understood there is nothing you can do that will surprise us doctor!"

That is when I hit a button on the sonic making a summoner test field appear and I yelled, "SUMMON!" My still normal avatar then showed up and attacked the cyberman's face knocking it over and all it could do was shot at the sealing unable to get up as the mini version of my formerself hit it in the head over and over again with a wooden sword.

I then ran past him and yelled out, "WHAT WAS THAT?" I then made it out of the school only to be pinned to a wall and I noticed I wasn't alone I looked to see another anthropological pony.

female Pegasus grey fur blonde hair and mane, the hair covering the right eye with I could tell form the part showing was lazy, and then I noticed it the bubble cutie mark peeking form her skirt and I looked at her school uniform and said, "Yuuko Kinoshita?"

her eyes widen as she looked at me and we got against the wall and before she said anything, "You aren't the only one who woke up fused with a pony today! So strange isn't it finding out fictional media is a real thing.. Sorry that's the doctor or time turner talking, It's me Akihisa!"

Yuuko rolled her eye and crossed her arms, "Great I die be side.." I cut her off by giving her a push making the wall behind us brake giving us a way off school ground as I pulled her along.

I looked back to her stunned face, "Your ditzy Derpy doo Your back side is as dangerous a weapon as it is beautiful work of art." I gave her a wink and her face went red as she made a face that showed how embarrassment she was before she looked to her backside and it's swinging tail.

As we ran I spotted a street clock still running as the cybermen closed in on us ,"Dam it we need to last longer! Yuuko you're an anthrophonic Pegasus!" I said trying to remain calm as I punched a street light denting the metal making her eye widen.

I put my hand on my chest as I said, "If I got earth pony super strength that means you have Pegasus flying, cloud walking and cloud control powers! So as killer alien cyborgs are all around us weapons out! Screaming Delete Flap your wings!" I said screaming!

In a moment the confused Class A student flapped and as I was still holding her hand we both went up in to the air and crashed on the roof of skyscraper.

Yuuko's eyes widen she seemed shocked as she held her heart with seemed to be racing as she panted, "I flow! I can fly! I can fly!" She sound happy.

IT was at that point she went red when she noticed our land had us on our backs well I was on my back she was on me! She jumped up as I got up and rubbed my neck and said, "yes but landing is a different story, Now come on we have to survive for three more minutes!"

Yuuko was about to say something when she heard a loud blast and she looked up to see the other earth in the sky exploding then she turned to see my smirking face.

I had a hand on my chin and said, "using my new mind it was easy to hack the worlds weapon systems and empty our planets nuclear weapons and other missiles on Mondas sense it was so close blasting it to space dust, Chance are some large parts are going to land on some cities, but My Tardis showed this cybermen are wireless taking power form mondas instead of having there own batteries, in about three minutes they will kill off."

I saw her jaw drop as I turned when I saw a black helmeted cyberman on the roof with us looking up at Mondas or were it once was as it seemed confused and it's head sparked, "error! You are doctor! You help Species error! Yet you destroy ours! Error?!"

return to third person point of view.

Akihisa adjust his top hat as he happily smiled and walked over to the shorting out cyberman and said, "The only error is you believe yourself to be a species! Species destroy and create, All you do is destroy! Something that only destroys is a virus and it's a doctors job to eliminate virus!" He sound friendly but his voice hide his smug joy at this.

He then hit a button making the Tardis appear as the Cyberman spoke with the emotion of fear, "Cold, why am I so cold.." it then shut down like the rest of them falling over.

Akihisa smirked as he waved for Yuuko to join him in the Tardis and Yuuko stepped in taking a moment to gasp at the logic defying space within.

Yuuko then screamed, "OK WHAT'S GOING ON!" she sound more confused then Angry.

Akihsia sat down in a chair and shrugged, "I don't know I woke up like this after a weird dream, and while trying to think of an answer a cyberman broke into my house so I jumped in a time machine to get away, before deciding sense I was the doctor or the pony version it was my job to save the planet." He seemed proud of himself.

Akihsia hit some controls and said, "As my little pony has magic in it all I can say is magic at this point, as for how two things clearly real could be fictional for this world I'm lost! Just a mystery to solve." He seemed happy about it.

Yuuko's eye twitched and said, "Are you kidding me I turned into this thing in the school bath room while feeling sick then there is an alien invasion I had my life all figured.."

At that point Akihisa rolled her eyes and cut her off, "Your twin is doing what it takes to make a carrier out of acting, what carrier do you want to follow and like your twin what have you done to make it happen?"

Yuuko then froze as her eye twitched and it looked like she was shorting out and Akihsia smiled and said, "See you had nothing figured out just like me! Only difference is as you do good on paper they made you think you had it all figured out, with makes it worst don't you think?"

Yuuko nodded as she growled and said, "I will brake that school!" She was clearly ticked off as she thought of it.

Akihisa then hit a button and on the pop up screen was the Cyberman invasion form the view of the cyber leader's point of view was on tv screens up to the point it shut down after Akihisa speech about them being a virus.

The former idiot sighed as he removed the top hat and hit a few buttons, "Well Yuuko looks like we're on tv and going to go viral form this. Then it's time to speak to the public I guess." A Camera then got up as Akihsia typed in a few numbers, "And we're live on the internet Yuuko."

Yuuki's visible eye widen as she froze up stiff as a board as Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "Dearly sorry about my companion's stage fright. Hi I'm.. Well yesterday I was Akihsia Yoshi but I guess I'm not just him anymore"

Akihsia looked at his hand as he check the date on screen, "What a Halloween this is. I wake up fused with a fictional equine, and real life alien cyborgs attack, Well As I'm merged with the doctors pony version time turn I guess you can call me Doctor Akihisa Turner." He sound happy as he said that.

He stood up and crossed his arms, "I'll prove I was Akihsia Yoshi to does who care in person, as for what happened me and.. well I guess she's my lovely assistant are just as lost as you are."

Yuuko turn bright red as she said, "Yuuko Kinoshita but I guess you can call me Derpy now!" she then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Akihsia giggled as he said, "All I can say is today we no longer have to wonder if we are alone or if magic is real, To all others who may be affect by this change know this your not alone! And I promise you will use all of the doctors brain power to figure this out as much as I can." He then adjusted his tie as he said, "Doctor Akihsia turner sighing out."

He then hit a button ending the stream as the Tardis displaced many comments on it all, and he sighed as he sat down and said, "Going to be a strange eventful life form here on out! But hopefully I won't have to go head to head with the Dalek anytime soon! Now I'm off to go check to see if they have a K-9 unit in storage up in here! Yuuko care to join me on my hunt for a robotic dog?"

Yuuko blinked in shock before shrugging and going Along with Akihisa to check out the Tardis.

elsewhere on the news it was buzzing in the days events Akihisa's video the invasion, the leaders video and all that as news anchors were talking about the damage the destroyed planet's remains did to cities and talking about if the "Doctor" should be called a hero or not.

Watching on a big screen in the middle of japan was the students of Fumizuki who where buzzing.

Minami looked to her friends and said, "No way Akihsia could be the furry!" She said clearly strong in that belief.

Yuuji then point to Hideyoshi who looked like a mirror flip of his or should we say her sister, as Hideyoshi was now clearly a mare Derpy like Yuuko, and said, "Well we know the Kinoshita Twin with him is surely Yuuko as we have Hideyoshi here."

Hideyoshi was crying, "No one event notices!" she said crying buckets as Miharu petted her back and said, "it's ok you have wings now so that's a plus to losing the ability to do your nails." While she sound friendly Hideyoshi just cried more.

At that point they all jumped when Akihsia using his new voice said, "Go ahead ask me anything I'm me, Form how I got Hazuki her big fox plush and she gave the small one to Minami, To summer in dance camp, and member ship to future farmers today club."

Yuuji in a moment Grabbed the anthropological pony and shaked him saying," I TRUST YOU WITH BOTH THOSE SECRETS MAN!"

Akihisa pulled out the sonic and tapped Yuuji with it making Yuuji let go and fall over form a shock as he said, "Sorry about teasing but I'm in no mood to be abused, but nice to know nothings change between us man."

Minami only spoke German as Himeji slowly walked over to Akihisa brush in hand but Akihisa stopped her and said, "You may not brush me or feed me sugar cubes Himeji!"

Himeji cried and sadly asked, "Why not!?"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "because I'm not a pet!"

Yuuko who was happily hugging her twin spinning happily chanting, "I have a sister! YES FINALLY, no one will even notice anything is up!"

Kouta snapped a picture of Akihisa making him blink as he asked, "So.. you have a time machine now."

Akihsia point to the locked Tardis with had a few people trying to brake in as he said, "yes, and before you asked I did try to just go ask future self what happened he said he won't spoil anything, besides the fact sense he was a unicorn not an earth pony clearly means I can regenerate."

The FFF then showed up saying, "You had a female in your time machine!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "We're taking things slow perverts!" there was screams of no form Minami and Himeji.

But our new doctor simple point the sonic at the FFF and they where knocked by a sonic sound pulse that while the humans couldn't hear Yuuko, Hideyoshi and Akihisa clearly showed sighs of hearing it and not liking it.

Akihsia rubbed the inside of his ear as he said, "well now that was a nag! Now if you would mind I have to go knock some people off my time machine! So cool that I get to say that! Allson-y!"

To be continued.


	2. First date with a Time Lord

In the Tardis Akihisa was sitting down putting together a K-9 unit With Yuuko.

Yuuko looked at her fellow Anthro and blinked as she worked on the head and asked, "How do you do this? How are you not freaking out?" she seemed curious and slightly freaked out.

Akihisa point to the screen showing many monitors showing reports of everything and some reporters saying those like him and Yuuko shouldn't be treated as human anymore and he said, "That mess of chaos mess of , worries hope, hypocritical speaking, unspeakable discrimination, and most of all love is our world. It needs a hero and sadly that has to be me Freaking out is something I just can't afford to do."

Akihsia said that as he finished the body of the K-9 and spoke up, "besides that we need no longer question magic or aliens, they are real as we both have magic in us, even if it is passive, and I'm pretty sure as the doctor was a time lord in pony form I'm an alien. Me magical alien super hero not what I thought I would be doing in life. What a bugger of a mess this is!"

Yuuko looked confused as she put the head on the K-9's body and blinked while asking, "What does bugger even mean?" Akihisa then whispered into her ear making the Girl or mare jump up red face and her wings out as Yuuko could only say, "Eeep!"

Akihisa happily chuckled as he said, " I do say your body langue is telling a different story then your voice is Yuuko, or would you rather Derpy as I don't think you meant what you said on the net under stage fright!"

Yuuko was red biting her lip as she said, " I think Yuuko Derpy hooves seems like a good name for me, Hideyoshi can be Hideyoshi ditzy hooves." She said while trying to close her wings but they won't making her hide her face it's like she want to melt into the floor.

Akihisa chuckled and said, "pure win!" As he load in the batter and turned the K-9 one making it come on and say, "K-9 master Doctor Akihisa turner, Mistress Yuuko Derpy hooves online as Tardis guard dog!"

Yuuko's eyes widen and looked to say way for a second as she shock her head and said, "You are enjoying this!?" Was all she said.

Akihsia smiled as he got up and took her hand in his, "Let's see I saved the world got a girlfriend, who is super pretty and smart.. granted not as smart as me, I have a time traveling space ship teleporter mansion inside of a phone booth, I'm super smart and my unicorn anthro self confirms I have at least one spare life… I am enjoying this very much."

Yuuko blinked as she crossed her arms and looked at him shocked as she said, "well I lost the ability to see straight, depth perception, My faith in my school, and gained understanding my brother wait I'm sorry sister is the one who has life figured out, and all my grades are useless." She said sadly before Akihsia pulled her into a hug making her wings flap as she turned red.

Akihsia kissed her head making her redder as he said, "and Gained flight, the ability to literally touch the clouds, and control the weather, opened your heart up to others, and gained me. IF you ask me you've gotten more then you've lost."

Yuuko was red but show she agreed by just snuggling in to his chest happily, with a blush on her face and her wings stiff and straight out making the snuggle equal parts romantic and equal parts her trying to hide her face.

Akihsia chuckled as the Tardis Dinged as he smiled and said, "Now I thought we could use a day to ourselves and some new cloths so I set the Tardis to send us somewhere."

The Door then opened and Yuuko turned her eyes widening as she say the Eiffel tower, Akihisa Smiled as he pulled her out and her eyes widen as her wings went in as all she saw was other Anthros around them.

Akihisa smiled as he smirked, "Why we just got to naming those like us Anthro in the present, I sent us ahead a few years to the point there are anthro only towns. Not enough to spoil anything but just enough to enjoy a relaxing day as people." He said happily as Yuuko hugged his arm and snuggled.

Akihsia then hit a button on the sonic making the Tardis door close and lock as they walked off and Pulled out a wallet filled with Euros and be smiled and said, "And best part is Time turner had about a thousand dollars usa in all of equis and earth's monetary systems.

Yuuko smiled brightly and a little while later Yuuko was in new outfit a black and white stripped long sleeve black vest black skirt, white stockings and Black boats smiling as she hugged and kissed Akihsia on the check.

The two happily walked down the streets when Yuuko stopped to go have a look at a souvenir shop while Akihsia waited outside and leaned against a window.

Akihsia looked to a dark grey male Anthro Pegasus with a dark black mane and tail that dressed and had his mane and tail styled like him.

The other stallion took a sip form a Flask and rolled his eyes as he said in a rude tone, "Please you'll be reliving this form my point view soon enough!" he said as he took another sip.

Akihsia crossed his arms and blinked and said, "So I have to regenerations at least nice to know, but what's your beef future me?" he seemed confused.

The other Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "No Beef I'm just a stereotypical bad boy personality wise for this got dam regeneration!" he sound rude but as he took another sip he said, "And as for why I'm here I'm telling you this now! Take it form your older self, Try to actively search for the answers you'll go batty! They will reveal themselves in time!" he then flapped his wings and took off into the air with other anthro Pegasus.

Akihsia nodded as he rubbed his chin thinking about the future hims words as he said, "well now that was.. ominous to say the least!" he seemed worried but Yuuko came out holding a shopping bag as she happily cheered.

Yuuko smiled as she said, "Can we head into the tardis to put my bags up?" She asked and Akihsia nodded hitting a button on his sonic screw driver making the Tardis appear as it opened, letting them both in.

Akihsia the noticed a light and went to check it out hitting a few buttons as K-9 came up and said, "Master fuel cell is at half power!" it said robotically.

Our doctor nodded as he said, "Yes I know I'll run a scan to see if we can find what ever it runs on in this universe." He then hit an enter key and said, "It'll tell us when we are done!"

He then saw Yuuko come up and hug him from behind and he said, "Come on let's go back out to the tower!" she said happily.

Akihsia nodded as he got up and they walked out but on the way as they came near a river, Akihisa heard a sound form his sonic and looked at it and Yuuko turned to him and he could tell by the confused look on his face what she was going to ask, "It seems like an alarm was set on this thing, but for what?"

He then saw a small screen pop up and nodded, "It goes off around a DNA strain I can't tell with one!" At what part he heard screaming and he added, "but I could look up and take a wild guess!"

He then looked up to see a Voord pointing a gun at him and Yuuko.

Yuuko was shaking as Akihsia rolled his eyes, "An alarm that picks up on you! That kind of ruins your races paychecks as hit men doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

As the rubber suit wearing alien nodded Akihisa point to the sonic and asked, "Let me guess hand it over so you can destroy it or you fire?" the Alien nodded again.

Akihsia hit a button making a small flash of light come form it as it hit the aliens arm making the suit leak water and the alien drop it's gun to try and cover the hole as it ran back to the nearest body of water it could find and jumped in.

Yuuko blinked and Akihsia filled her in, "It breaths water that is a revere diving suit." She nodded and took her boyfriends hand and said, "Oh! So I guess they aren't that threating outside of water worlds."

Akihsia shrugged and added, "I've seen the show I know what they can do, most of it is by surprise but if the sonic makes a sound when they are in range they can't really do anything to us." He added happily.

Later on Yuuko and Akihisa where at a river side Café Yuuko happily eating a salad, while Akihsia was enjoying a soup but then the Sonic's alarm went off.

Yuuko then grabbed a tooth pick and throw it to the water near them and the sound of a dish screaming, "MY SUIT IS LEAKING!" could then be heard.

Akihsia laughed as he finished his food and said, "I mean there is something satisfying to see the mighty fall like this!"

Yuuko finished her own and smiled and added, "yeah" she seemed to giggle happily about it.

Later on while just walking through a river side town the sonic made the alarm sound again and they turned to see a group of five voords. Crawling out two of them had clear patches on the suit showing it was the two form earlier having called back up.

Yuuko sighed before yelling out "COME ON GIVE UP ALREADY!" The aliens all drew guns and one of them asked "With two do you target?"

At that point Five tardis showed up and a door opened and beams fired form them hitting all five of them making the Fish people fall jump back into the water.

Akihsia raised an eye brow as he said, "Unlike the last doctor I am not above spamming the Tardis as a weapon, Also I clearly have more common sense to the last one as I don't remember anyone else going to pop the reverse dying suits.." He sound proud of himself as Yuuko's eye twitched at him.

Later on they returned to the Tardis as Yuuko was looking at the pictures on her phone and smiled, "It would have been the perfect first date if those Fish guys had left us alone!" she said slightly Annoyed by the them.

Akihisa nodded as he checked the scan and said, "Well good news bad news time, I found yes we have what it takes to power the tardis in this universe and found it, Badness is the spam drained it, so we only have five more trips with it before we need to replace the cell, I'll have to check for a fuel leak before I return us home so to suit tight dear." He said as he pulled out the sonic making it light up as Yuuko sat down happily as Akihsia went off into the engine room.

Once there Akihisa looked at the Engine the always in a stay of decay star powering it was fine but he then notice one of the tubes connecting to it was broken and he said, "Dam it we do have a leak!" He seemed ticked before he walked over to a wall mounted duel chest opened it and pulled out replacement tubing and melting gear, "well best get to it!"

Five hours later Akihsia returned to the control room covered in smoke as he coughed and said, "Don't worry just a little sun burn.. technically speaking. Thankfully the back up power cell is crystal based not star in a machine based!"

Yuuko raised and eye brow, but decide not to ask as he hit a button and the door opened up to home in the present year.

The Couple then walked out and in a moment they saw normal humans look away in shock and discomfort as Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "We have no issue with you, ….unless you are a farmer in which case depending how you treat your equine farm animals we may have problems." He added while sounding friendly.

A Moment Later Akihisa felt a hug on his leg and looked down to see Hazuki and she said, "Pony-oni-chun!" she said happily making Akihsia roll his eyes.

Akihsia then removed the little girl form his leg as he kindly said, "Hazuki That won't do try thinking of another nickname!"

Hazuki then nodded and ran off as people circled him and Yuuko asking things like, "so you're a time lord can I feel your hearts beat?" " Can I see inside the Tardis?" "Can you go give this test answer to me last week?" " have you seen a Dalek?" "show us the time machine!"

In a moment A panicked Yuuko grabbed Akihisa and flapped his wings sending them up into the air on to a roof top where they once more crashed landed, and Akihisa laughed about it and happily said, "looks like we're stars my dear!"

Yuuko was red about it as Akihsia laughed.

The next day came fast as Yuuko and Akihsia in there school uniforms walked into the school, where Hideyoshi wearing the girls uniform looked to her twin and yell slash asked in a panicked "where were you last night?!"

Yuuko then played a video on her phone that showed a meteor shower and the earth and said, "watching a meteor shower on the moon, and I just kind of passed out in Akihisa's arm."

Akihsia was red as the FFF moved close around him making him chuckle and adjust his tie, "I see you see sense we're on school grounds and I can't use the weapon settings on good old sonic, you think you have me again well sadly you forget I'm an earth pony." He then punched the wall and his fist went straight through it like a knife through hot better making them back off.

The FFF put up there hands and backed away as Akihsia smirked and an anthro earth pony mare that was dressed like Ms. Takeuchi but looked like Ms. Cheerilee came in smiling, and saying, "Hello all know me as Ms. Takeuchi but please call me Cheerliee as the school for some stupid reason is sending all those turned into anthros here I'll be your new teacher." She said happily and friendly.

All cheered happily as it meant no more Ironman.

Akihsia then looked around he spotted an anthro Thunderlane who was clearly Kubo based on how he adjusted his classes and Akihsia rubbed his chin, "then his little brother most be Rumble as the change keeps biological family members biologically related." He said to himself.

He then rose his hand when his name was called when checking who was there that is when A big mac raced in panting as he said, "Yuuji here sorry I'm late I keep tripping over my feet like this!"

Akihsia blinked and said, "Wait he doesn't have any siblings then that means… Oh he found out he was adopted." He said sadly as he figured it out.

After class Akihsia and Yuuko where talking it with Yuuji who sadly said, "so mom said I was adopted anyhow and kicked me out. Look I know this thing keeps all related So that means I have a living grandma, and two little sisters out there somewhere man or mane." He sound sad and worried as he held his head.

Akihsia nodded and happily said, "I would love to help but my next trip in the Tardis has to be to pick up a crystal that fuels the back up power so it doesn't become just a mansion inside a call box…" he sound sad but he was cut off

Yuuji out right yelled slashed begged out, "Then I'll help! I'm Big Mac the strongest there is! No one better to help with mining then the me! Help me find my real family man!?" he said shaking as he grabbed Akihsia's shoulders.

Akihsia raised and eye brow and said, "then welcome aboard I'll inform K-9 so he doesn't tease and or shoot you thinking you where not invited." He said calmly.

Yuuji smiled happily as he hugged Akihsia making our Doctor's eyes widen as he looked to be in pain form the strength of the hug.

Yuuko then pushed Yuuji off as she hugged akihsia, "Mine!"

Yuuji smiled happily as he wiped his tears of joy and said, "Thanks mane you're the best!" unknown to him Shouko was watching growling as she gribbed the door way.

The Yandere growled," If he is big Macintosh why am I not Sugar Belle we are meant to be after all!" she sound spaced out like she was losing her grip on reality.

to be continued. 


	3. the Brain of Morbius

On Some unknown planet the Tardis arrives then shut down as the door opened and Akihisa walked out with Yuuko, and Yuuji or Big Mac as he made it clear he want to be called walked out of the dark time machine.

Akihisa pulled out the sonic and used it a as a flash light as he used it to high light the dark green mountain and cave systems they were walking through and then to the purple sun in the sky, "I know This seems like a pretty colored planet but we don't have time for sight seeing thanks to the leak the star engine is dead only leaving us here till we find the crystals the back up power runs no. Now hopefully we just find a large deposit as I'm not picking up on any other life forms on this planet!"

After he said that his Sonic spotted what looked like an automatic cart carrying crystals to some location as Akihisa sighed as he said, "An automated mine!" he sound sad.

Yuuko looked confused but Big Mac rolled his eyes as he removed his school jacket and throw it on the ground and he said, "it means if we just take a crystal we're sealing we have to go to the base of operation and hopefully phone a person to make a deal." He sound sad like he wish this wasn't the turn of events.

Akihisa nodded as the three followed the Cart to what looked like an Old Creepy castle with machines around.

Yuuko then yelled out and said, " Hello Mr. Robot we're stuck as our ship is out of power!" She sound friendly.

One Machine that had a humanoid upper body on a hover disk and one red eye looking at them float and asked, "Greetings organics!" it with in a robotic emotionless voice and it said, "Welcome to the gama crystal mines recently automated as the crystals are now to deep for our owners species to safely reach! Feel free to stay at the ghost town that was once the miners village, till we can get the boss on the phone about getting you some crystals."

Akihisa nodded as He Yuuko and Big Mac quickly turned to walk to the castle, and Big Mac spoke up and said, "I smell something fishy if my name wasn't Yuuji!"

Akihisa nodded as they got close to the castle as he point at the old door and said, "Agreed this door is to old to be a recent abandonment!" he said as he pushed open the heavy wooden semi rotten door.

Yuuko blinked and spoke up point out something, "yeah but the machine's program may not have been updated! I mean it's a robot it can only say what it's programmed to say!" She smiled as she said that with pride.

Akihisa looked back to her as he turned on the sonic in flash light mode again and hit a light switch making modern lights lit up a medieval castle and he blinked as he said, "while that would be true doesn't explain why modern lights are still working. The Machines clearly aren't programed to repair the place form how hold and rotten the door is. I saw we look around!"

Big Mac nodded as he gave an "eeyep!" with a smile and he blinked as he came to a painting of some guy in a weird outfit.

Akihisa looked at it and hummed, "I know that's a tiem lord outfit he's in!" he said puzzled, " That just pokes more holes in the story Time lords have multiple lives nothing is to dangerous for us!" He had a hint of pride in her voice.

Yuuko blinked in shock as she noticed the name on the picture was scratched out and she asked, "Why no name?" she seemed puzzled.

Elsewhere the Machine that greeted them was flying into a cave where he came to a brain in a Jar hooked up to a machine with one robotic eye that had a shutter allowing it to blink.

the Machine then showed images of the Three Anthro ponies and said, "Hello Sir. Finally more organics arrived for us to finish your new body for your new head would you like the grey one, red male, or the one who I think is most handsome. Blink once for the grey one, Blink Twice, for the red one, and blink three times for the last one!"

The robotic eye of the brain Blinked twice and the Robot said, "Well he has the larger skull that can house your brain more I'll go cut his head off to use on your new body." It then hovered off.

Elsewhere in the Castle.

Yuuko, Akihisa and Big Mac where in a library and Big Mac's eyes widen as he said, in shock, "No we got to leave! This is the place were we start getting picked off having you seen the movies!"

Before anyone could say a thing a trap door opened and Big mac feel through as it closed he screamed, "TOLD YOU SO!"

Yuuko jumped her wings spreading in shock as Akihisa pulled out the sonic and scanned the room and quickly yelled, "Yuuko pull the suit of armor behind you's axe to the left!"

Yuuko blinked and turned around and grabbed the armors axe and pulled it to the left making The trap door open so they could hear a robotic voice saying, " hello you have been chosen to have your head cut off to finish the patch work new body for my master, now hold still so I laser axe can detach your skull in a nice clean fashion!"

Yuuko fainted and Akihsia jumped down in time to See Big Mac duck to avoid the hovering robots metal axe with a green laser blade and he then jumped up head butting it's hover disk braking it making the Robot fall over and drop it's axe.

Big mac then grabbed the Axe out of the air and slashed the robot as he said, "NOPE! Noun of that!" he was panting as he held the energy axe and turned and used it to point at a worried Akihisa and he said, "Told you! Told you that is where we would be picked off one at a time!"

Yuuko then jumped down in and she said, "Don't leave me alone in this creepy place!" She sound panicked and at that point the trap door once more closed.

The only light was coming off the energy axe as Both males turned to look at Yuuko who was rubbing the back of her head, "I should have wait for you guys to climb out shouldn't i?" she sounded nervous.

The two Males in the room nodded as Akihsia turned on the sonic's flash light mode as he point to a tunnel, "Only one option now!"

Elsewhere in the room with the Brain.

A new Robot like the old one came in and removed the jar and said, " hello unit one has been destroyed with out the head defaulting to plan be artificial head for the master!"

A tube then opened to reveal a body, bipedal. Brown furr covered, the left leg was a hoof, the left leg had a dark purple bird talon for a foot. The right arm form the elbow down was hairless and creepily human, the right arm form the elbow down was giant crab claw.

It had a long neck twice as long as a humans but no head then another machine came in with a tank that had robotic eyes and a speak and what looked like hearing adds.

then Another machine showed up holding what looked like life support equipment, the machines then said, "All together now complete the operation and bring back the master!"

Elsewhere in the tunnels.

Our Three heroes where following the sounds of Machinery then they heard a yell and Yuuko's eyes went straight for a moment as her wings opened wide and she paled and said, "We had to be underground where I can't fly away!" She sounded scared.

That is when A destroyed robot was throw and they came face to face with the creature the machine had been working on the tank now holding the brain on to the neck.

The tank hooked to machines sticking out of the body's back and chest with were clearly keeping the body alive as it growled out, "I…. have….returned!" it's voice robotic and forced.

Akihisa's eyes widen as his hearts raced as he yelled out," THE BRAIN OF MORBIUS! He said in horror as the Monster looked to him with it's robotic eye stocks and it seemed to scan the Anthropomorphic life form.

Mobius point at Akihsia with his human hand and spoke in it's badly created robotic voice and said, "Two… heart…Time lord… hybrid… Give…. Body… to …. Morbius… This… body… will….not…do…"

Akihisa put his hand on his head as he fired off a bolt of lighting form his Sonic that made Morbius raise his claw and block the strike as our doctor said, "My head will remain mine!"

Mobius then crawled and in a moment Yuuko docked to avoid the Claw as Akihsia jumped back.

Big Mac screamed as he went to slash the monster only for it to side step him and cut the part of the energy axe the blade was coming from the metal handle making the blade vanish leaving it just a metal pole.

Big mac quickly went to hit the dome the brain was in with the handle only for the Claw to clock it and push knocking Big Mac down.

Akihisa got up and dove for the part of the axe the blade came form and he quickly plugged in his sonic and twisted it making the Straight Blade come out of it again giving him an Energy hand Axe.

Akihsia then stuck his tongue out and throw his weapon and in a moment the blade hit the Dome right in an eye Stock making Mobius fall back as he failed around his voice releasing ear hurting static.

That is when Yuuko Took the poke form the downed big Mac and flow slightly higher and dove sticking it into the tank deep enough to hit the brain making it fall over.

the brain glow and changed slightly but did the same thing again thanks to the pole inside.

Akihisa held his mouth as he turned green, "Yuuko you've started a regeneration loop the time lord part is trying to regernate to repair the damage but with the pole still in it'll do so again! It's burning through what's left of his lives!"

before long the rapid glows of a brain regenerating into another brain stopped as the body fell over dead

A Moment later Akihisa removed his sonic form the axe head and span the thing around before sighing and saying, "Now how the doctor took him down in the show but this is reality after all! Reality where people are waking up fused with cartoon ponies, but reality noun the less." He said sadly.

Moments later Akihsia used the Flash light mode to find the machines frozen and he smirked as he clearly had an idea and walked over to a machine and opened up it's head and said, "Well now, it seems they all shut down when the function of bring back Morbius was completed so let's not waste an automated mine shall we!"

Yuuko looked confused as Akihsia opened one of the machine's heads and got to work with the sonic.

An hour later they where filling the backup power system in the Tardis art gallery room with crystals making the Machine hum back to life.

Akihsia smiled happily walked with hi two Companions and said " Well now that the mine machines to mine crystals for us we shouldn't run out of crystals anytime soon. With will give me to think of a new main power system to replace the now dead star engine. But first to Finding our friends family shall we!"

Big Mac smiled brightly as they made it to the control room and Akihisa made the Tardis leave this planet and the door opened and they stepped out back on earth with the sigh for welcome to Kyoto altered with welcome to Ponyville stickered over Kyoto.

Akihisa smiled and said, "You see before we left I check the news the emperor is no longer a figure head thanks to the emergency powers granted when his daughters woke up as Celestia and Luna respectively. So while we where away for the day he grant hi daughters request of making a place for Anthros to fill welcomed, a safe haven to avoid the head this chaos is bringing. There is even a log of who became who confirming that biological family members will become characters related to eachother in the same way."

Big Mac blinked as he pulled out his phone and searched and find the log and typed in apple family and his eyes widen, there was a granny Smith Bab seeds, AppleBloom, Applejack, and Braeburn here and his eyes widen as he read the address.

Despite being two legged Big Mac formerly Yuji Took off in a full on Gallop following the map on his phone.

Yuuko and Akihsia just took there time walking and by the time they caught up they spotted there friend having a tearful hug with Anthro versions of Granny smith, AppleBloom and Applejack dressed like the human versions.

Behind them was an famer with had clearly been renamed sweet apple orchard.

Yuuko smiled as she hugged Akihsia who happily said, "let's give them a few minutes.

Meanwhile.

Shouko was in her house looking in her Bath room mirror growling at her reflection she was still her human self and she growled as she said, "YUUJI IS BIG MAC I NEED TO BE SUGAR BELLE!" She growled as she smashed her mirror with her fist making her hand bleed form the glass shards.

She then heard her phone make a sound and looked at the who became who list to see the new add some girl she never heard of had become Sugar belle and her eyes widen, "NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE! I NEED TO BE HERE TO BE WITH YUUJI!" she screamed as she through the thing to the ground smashing it.

The Crazy girl screamed in rage before leaving the bath room and her house and still in her school uniform she started walking, "there is only one choice I have to go there and kill them both! Kill the mistake, and Kill Yuuji, then kill myself so I can be with him! It's the only reasonable thing to do!" she said coldly, as she started walking all the way to what was formerly known as Kyoto.

Later on at sweet Apple Orchard.

anthro versions of Scootaloo and Sweetie belle dressed like the human versions where walking to there and Sweetie Belle smile brightly as she point at the Tardis parked outside of it and said, "See the rumors are true the Doctor is in town!"

Scootaloo's eyes widen, and she said, "and at Applebloom's house!" she gasped in shock.

To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the former Kyoto Area Yuuko and Akihisa where smiling as they walked across and old time bridge with a smile as other anthros looked at 's ear twitched as he picked up the sounds of someone asking, "is that the one who saved the world?" A smile appeared on his face.

Yuuko hold Akihisa's arms tightly and possessively as she said out loud, "My time lord! Mine!"

Akihsia chuckled as he walked with her back to the Farm where their eyes widen.

Before the door was the two princess who became the Anthro versions of the royal sisters.

Both where taller then most yet beautiful. Celestia was dressed in a golden Kimono with a black trim with the sun cutie mark on the back she adjust her Kimono with showed a lot of her neck line and her figure witch would drive most males crazy and make every women jealous.

Beside her Luna stood in her own kimono her's black with gold trim with the moon cutie mark on the back she walked up to Yuuko and Akihisa she may have been shorter then Celestia, but Akihisa was still only up to her chest.

Akihisa tried to looked away form the princess as asked, "What may I do for you princess?"

Yuuko blinked as her wings flared and she said, "Akihisa you can look! I mean I'm looking! At both! Thank you lazy eye for making that possible!" she said red.

Akihsia nodded and looked up red in the face at Princess Luna.

The princess chuckled as she spread her wings and happily said, "We've been trying to get in touch with you sense you saved the wordls!" She said sounding kind of slirty as she touched Akihisa's Chin.

Celestia smiled as she walked over standing beside her sister she was slightly taller being able to look over the top of her sisters head as she stated, "And with daddy busy as a bee now that he is the first emperor to have power in a really long time! Me and my sister want to invited you and beautiful assistant to the palace for tea." She said happily as she shoot a wing at Yuuko with made her go wide eye.

Akihisa blinked and nervously asked, "Ok what time and date?" he said looking between the two anthro Alicorn princess who are simple stunning, he honestly seemed nervous.

Celestia hand Akihisa a piece of paper and left with her sister.

Yuuko fanned herself and said flat tone, "And this is how I find out I go both ways, by checking out two princess with my boyfriend."

Akihisa had a faint smile as he opened the Tardis door as he pulled a stunned Yuuko in and said, "Come along my dear Derpy. Let's go ahead a week to not keep the princess waiting!"

Once inside the Tardis vanished.

As Sweetie Belle ran out with a pen and paper and said, "Horse feathers I just missed him!" she said sadly.

Applebloom then handed her sighed picture and smiled, "Don't worry big brother talked him into sighing a stock pile of them! This one is free! The rest I'm selling at school tomorrow!"

One week into the future.

Yuuko and Akihisa where in the Royal garden of the Japanese Palace having Tea with Luna and Celestia both nervous and red.

Luna smiled as she sipped so tea and said, "So tell me dear doctor what does that time machine run on? I know it's bigger on the inside form what seeming a few reruns of the show?"

Akihisa coughed to clear his throat as he said, "Normal it's powered by a star taken and placed inside of an engine, but thanks to a leak the star died so it's now on pack up power crystals, with I've only found one planet that has them for mining! I really need to find a new repair system."

Celestia smiled as she got up and held out her hand as her horn glow and she spread her wings making a mini sun appear in her hand as she happily, "Why dear doctor a star is a sun, and as princess of the Sun I believe I can just give you a new star."

Yuuko blinked and happily said, "better then remember to dumb a bucket of crystals into the reactor!"

Akihisa then nodded and pulled out the sonic and scanned the princess and said, "there now K-9 the security robot will know you are friendly, Come on let's see if this will work!"

They all nodded as they got up and walked into the Tardis the Princess taking a moment to look around with Luna Commenting, "Knowing and seeing are two different things apparently." She seemed shocked as Akihisa lead the way to the Engine room.

Once there he point to the massive Engine and said, "Princess Celestia If you will kindly try to make a star appear within it?"

Celestia looked to the mini star in her hand and placed it in the engine then made her horn glow brighter and in a moment the mini star explode into a full grown one safely within the engine.

Akihisa smiled as he saw the repaired engine sending power to the Tardis and he turned and bowed, "Oh thank you princess of the Sun This more then repays me for saving the world."

Luna made a sad face, "Oh poo that means we'll have to wait till you save it again to reward you in another way!" she sounded sad.

Akihisa's eyes widen As Celestia sighed and stretched, "I'm sure both he and his cute Assistant will be worth the wait my dear sister!"

the two royal sisters then turned to leave only stopping to blow Akihisa and Yuuko kisses with made both go red.

Yuuko's wings flared as she muttered unable to come up with words While Akihisa gave out a flat, "… So that's what our level of celebrity couple is!"

They then walked off to the bridge and Akihsia picked up something and said, "Oh look paper form what is a few days form our point of view and a few days ago form the princess point of view." He sound happy about that as he looked at it.

Akihsia turned to show Yuuko a picture of Shouko tied up with him and Yuuko holding the paper behind her with the headline, "Axe murder stopped by Time travel and future news paper."

Yuuko gasped as she covered her mouth, "We have got to get a move on!" She said shocked."

Akihisa set a new date and time and said, "Let's do this!"

A few day ago or back in the Present depending on your point of view thanks to time travel.

the Apple Family's door was copped down by an Axe swinging Shouko , who looked horrible she was pale had bags was covered in mud and dirty her cloths ripped thanks to her walking all the way here.

She had an insane slasher smile but her eyes widen when She notice before her was the Tardis Akihisa sitting in a chair and Yuuko who was holding a cloud.

Yuuko headbutted the Cloud making it shoot lighting that Hit Shouko's axe and the lighting traveled down the metal handle to her hands then in to her making her scream as she let go and passed out.

Akihisa smiled as he opened the door and the apples came out and he smiled saying " relax my dear apples it is handle! Don't thank me thanks the press!" He said as he held up the future paper.

Big Mac took it and looked at it and blinked before saying, "thank you news papers and time travel!" he sound so happy, as the police arrives to restrain and take away the knocked out insane girl.

elsewhere Miharu was dreaming.

Within her dream A Green unicorn tackled her and happily said, "A human A human! I'm Lyra heartstrings!"

Miharu fell over and looked to the green Unicorn in shock as she cuddled her and happily said, "I know you where real! I knew it! I just wish I could say I told you so to all those bullies who picked on me!"

Miharu blinked as Lyra put a hoof to her face and said, "But sadly this are my finally movement! Do find the mare who became Bon bon and call her a dirty nag for me! Ok time for me to go bye bye and you to wake up!"

At that moment the Green unicorn turned into a ball of light that phased into Miharu making the girl wake up and violently roll out of bed.

When she opened her eyes she saw her hand was furry and Green she then raced to the bath room looking down at her feet to see hooves plus the tip of a white and light blue stripped tail behind her.

She then looked into mirror her eyes widen her hair remained the same style but now it was white with light blue strips and face equine like other Anthros and she then touched the horn in the middle of her forehead eyes widen.

She made the horn glow as it hovered a phone to her hand and she dialed and put it to her ear shiand said, "Hello I'm Miharu shimizu and i woke up as lyra heartstrings"

to be continued


	5. time with the Siblings part one!

It was the next morning in Fumizuki academy.

A summoner test war was happening and Akihisa was in the Class room talking with Miharu as he said, "I mean I'm sorry I didn't notice the sighs that we share the pain of a horrible horrible sick twist family member trying to … I can't even say it.. to us!" he said sadly.

Miharu adjusted her pigtails as she crossed her arms and said, "I know right! If I had known the two of us would have been best friends forever!" She said happily as she cleared her throat, "anyway back to my dream before I woke up like this!"

At that moment Class E came in and Akihisa said, "SUMMON!" His avatar then showed up holding a normal sized sonic screw driver with eh used ti fire off a static shock on all there avatars making them all hit zero.

Above Akihisa's Avatar was the number 99999 followed by "that's as high as I can count!"

Akihisa cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that, Now I bet your dream went as you where meeting the pony you became merged with and they said they where going away now, and you where given what they had."

Miharu blinked and crossed her arms as she said, "she also told me to call who ever became bon bon an old nag! But yeah" she sound confused and curious.

Akihisa smiled as he shaked a finger and said, "you think I would leave Ponyville with out asking around nine out of Ten times those who asked reported the same kind of dream Miharu! It's leading my new time lord mind to think some strange theories on what it could all mean."

Miharu crossed her arms and seemed interested as she said, "In lighten me!"

Our doctor adjusted his school tie before saying, "One the show and ponies we know of as fictional where real at one point and something has been beam echos of there lives into people's minds making them write the books and shows staring them. Then over time the echos start merging with people not just showing them. I view this one as less likely."

Miharu nodded as Akihsia held up two fingers, "Two with I view as more likely, The rule of what is fictional in one world is real in another is true, and the worlds are merging somehow!"

Akihsia then happily crossed his arms and spoke out and he said, "the last and most likely is, the rule of what is fiction here is real in another universe is true, just like in theory two, but instead of merge something is forcing our world to start mimicking the other for it's own safety I view this one as most likely as if I hadn't become a time lord the cybermen would have turned all of us into tin cans."

That is when Yuuko came in and yelled out," YOU TWO CARE TO HELP US WITH THE TEST WAR!"

Akihisa then looked to her, "Love you know I can't! they said I have to stay in the class room in test wars."

Yuuko growled and said, "WHATS THE POINT O FA TIME LORD IF WE AN'T USE IT!" she said flustered by the events going on around her.

Miharu coughed and said, "Well anyway I would like to be called Miharu heartstrings."

Kubo joined them and adjusted his class, "I'm fine with just Thunderlane! Anyway what Miharu wants to ask If me and her can join you and Yuuko on your next adventure come on let's us be campions please?" he asked almost begging.

Akihisa sighed and said, "you understand that means you'll be getting different test answers on ever test with change everytime the Tardis is reported disappearing and reappearing?" he asked with a sad sigh.

Miharu point to her horn and said, " yes but " she then hovers a pen to her hand using her magic and smiled, "I got magic! You know you need someone that!"

Kubo point to his eyes as he adjusts her glasses and said, "I have wings and I can see straight!" a moment Later Yuuko and Hideyoshi tackled him and yelled, "WHAT YOU SAY!?"

Akihsia rubbed his chin as Kouta came in and said, " We won!"

the Doctor Smiled as he said, "Ok then Thunderlane Miharu heartstring welcome aboard team doctor!"

Kubo got up dusting himself off as he said, " Really that the best you got?"

Our doctor shrugged as the final school bell rung and he pulled out the sonic and used it to make the tardis appear in the class room, "I'll go program K-9 to be friendly to you two!"

Later on in the Tardis Akihisa was in his blue suit and brown trench coat putting on his top hat and adjusting his tie.

Yuuko was dressed white top, Blue skirt and Blue jean jacket, with white stockings and blue high heel boats.

Kubo kept his school uniform as he spread his wings, happily as he looked at Akihisa red in the face as he said under his breath, "He so rocks that!"

Miharu was in a black hoodie and skirt, and high heel boats as she rolled her eyes, "Ok moving on form Kubo checking out Doctor Akihsia turn what's up where we going? When we going?"

Akihisa smiled as he hit some keys making the Tardis lights light up as he said, " I noticed picked up a strange signal last night so last night where the signal came from."

A moment later the Tardis opened to a empty ghost town and they all walked out into it and Akihisa scanned with the Sonic it looked like an earth like town as he said, "strange doesn't seem like anything here has been turned on in years. Yet this is the right location."

That is when Kubo jumped as he said, "I think something just moved by my leg!"

Miharu's horn glow as she hovered up what looked like a nine head snake and she shivered and Akihisa scanned the life form with the sonic as she said, "Hold it still so I can get a scan!"

Akihsia nodded as he looked at the results, "the thing is the descendant of irradiated life forms! The radiation has died down to the point nothing is radioactive anymore but the environment is still affected."

That is when an Alien voice spoke up, "that is correct I am judging form the tardis and sonic you are the doctor you are very different form your last regeneration."

That is when Akihsia turned to see a Thijarian and the others hide behind him and he said, " relax the Thijarin may have been evil in the mast but after there planets destruction the two that were left sought out to make sure no others died alone!" he sound sad.

the Thijarian then spoke up as he sadly said, "that is true but last week my friend the only other of my race left died I was there at his side but now no one will be there when I die and my race officially dies, that is when I sent the signal."

That others looked scared but Akihisa saw the alien pull out it's blade, ".. you summoned someone to be here when you die!"

The alien nodded as he point the blade at his stomach to the other's shock as Akihisa continued, "you lost everything I know but surely you can find some reason to live sir. Please don't give up yet!" he said begging.

Yuuko held out her hands and gave out a flat, "our planet is being changed into something else our people like us being morphed into a new state but we haven't given up! Come on man you most have some reason to live!" she said begging.

Thunderlane then adjust his class flow forward and knocked the sword away as he tackled the alien as he said, "Now you listen here! Because I like who I like my own father hates me and calls me a freak! My own little brother doesn't even like me! My brother won't even look at me! And those have nothing to do with this change as my little brother changed to and they still love him! My life is empty and hollow even around others of my kind! But I still find a reason to live! A reason to carry on! It's the few friends I have!"

he then got off and helped the alien up as the Alien looked to the doctor then to Thunderlane as he said, "I understand. You find your purpose to help your friends. I have no friends that will not work for me!"

The doctor then held out his hand and said, "then make some!" he said firmly as he put a hand on his heart or one of them, "Trust me it is that simple!"

The Thijarian looked to him and hit a button making a ship appear as he said, "I shall try it you're way doctor if it fails you will see me again so I will not die with no one at myside."

the alien then entered the ship and left the dead world.

Leaving our group to enter the Tardis stunned as Akihisa searched records and smiled as he pulled out an earth myth that looked like the Thijarian, " found him! According to this legend a warrior beast fell form the sky and became the guardian of a princess of a small kingdom and he died protecting the princess form invaders saving the princess and her kingdom, and beside him as he laid dying was the princess. He most have time traveled.. Well you seemed to have found a friend." He said sadly.

Miharu looked at the ancient picture of the alien she just meet as she in a state of shock said, "We saved a life.. many."

Kubo smiled happily as he put a hand on his heart, "you have done well my friend." He seemed happy.

they then returned to earth the current day as Akihisa turned on the news to see more change reports and more talk about him as he hit a button while watching a call in shock and he spoke into a mic, "hello Sir running this conversation this is Doctor Akihsia turner coming to you life form the Tardis."

the guy who was human jumped at it, "Well now I was just bad mouthing you? What you going to do beam me up?"

Akihsia crossed his arms as he said, "the Tardis can not do that sir.!" He sound offended, "But no I'm going to defend myself I woke up like this when the world was ending. It would have end too if I didn't act, yes cities where damaged when the cybermen's planet turned star ship broke apart but we are still alive! We are still free! Our planet is still ours! And we are not tin cans! Would you rather be a tin can?"

the guy muttered unable to counter as Akihisa happily said, "so maybe stop looking at the negative side and look on the bright side you are alive free, and not a near mindless robot!"

the guy's show then went off the air to a technical difficulties card as Akihisa smiled and crossed his arms as he opened the Tardis and he said, "Well that's it for that adventure now I need to go pick up my mail, I forward it to the post office, now."

He then walked out the Tardis to the post office in there city and walked into a box and hit a combination on the lock opening it as he pulled out letters.

Akihisa looked through them and said, "Stalker letter, Stalker letter, creepy love note, junk, junk, chain letter, Stalker chain letter and !" he growled as he held up a letter marked form mom and dad and bit it in half and spat out he other half out.

He then closed his box and wanted back to the Tardis.

to see Miharu out hovering both halves of the letter to her to her to read them, "They want to see you" she said sadly.

Akihisa then snorted in rage as he said, "they want to see the doctor the one who saved the world not their son! Those drunken assholes left me with my monster of a big sister I don't even know their names or faces! The scared boy wanting his mommy and daddy is gone! I'm the doctor not a fool!" he sounded rude.

Miharu then followed him and held part of the letter out and said, "what about this part about you having a half sister?"

Akihsia took the halves and read them and growled, "Playing on my emotions about possible having a sibling who would care.. FUCK IT THEY GOT ME! I'll respond but I'm getting even with them when it's done!"

Next week Akihisa was at a café as a man who looked like an older version of his human self walked up and sat down as he said, "so My son the doctor!"

Akihsia growled as he said, "you left me so soon I didn't even know your name and this is my first memory of your face! You are no father Mr. Yoshi so don't act like it!" he sound rude and rage filled the opposite of how he normally is.

Mr. Yoshi sighed as he sat down and said, "So you don't want to know about your half sister ok then!" he said rudely trying to control Akihisa."

Akihsia pulled out the sonic and said, "I could easily remove that information form your head oldman of just scan your DNA to find her! I know she's my half sister on your side as there is no records of your wife having a third child!" he said countering his father.

Mr. Yoshi smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "Well now aren't the tough guy and the spitting image of his old man personality wise at least fluffy! "

Akihsia raised and eye brow as he said, "did you just crack about my fur? Really man? Ok then that's it!" he then scanned him with the sonic and he said, " data says your children's names in order form oldest to youngest are akira Yoshi Akihisa Yoshi, and Koyomi Mizuhara! Thank you!"

He then got up and turned a corner to enter the Tardis leaving his old man.

Once in side he sat down and rubbed his chin, "Do I want to wreck my younger sisters life by entering it like this?"

that is when Yuuko Miharu and Kubo walked up but the Tardis made sounds and Akihisa got up, "What do you mean me meeting her is a fixed point in history I just learned about her today.. and did I just say that shit to a time machine yes I did!"

The Tardis then took off.

to be continued.


	6. time with siblings part two

The Tardis appeared in a forest and open and Akihisa stepped out scanning with the sonic screw driver, "We are ten years in the past there are not Anthros so be careful I would just take off but what ever happens here is a fixed point in history means it needs to happen so the planet is not destroyed." He said with a sigh.

Kubo got out adjusting his glasses, "And it involves your younger sister!" He said stating the obvious.

Yuuko and Miharu came out as the Sonic gave alarm! Akihisa's eyes widen, "Oh no guys they are here.. the Dalek!"

Kubo then backed up back into the Tardis as he said, "Nope!" A moment he was pulled out by Miharu's Magic as Akihsia cleared his throat, "There is a Dalek Progenitor nearby! If it turns on the Dalek will be recreated and go on the attack!"

Meanwhile elsewhere in the a girl who appeared to be six or seven in a pink Sun dress with long brown hair in a pony tail brown eyes in glasses as chasing a butterfly when she hit something and fell down and her eyes widen as she saw what looked like a moving Ten can with tinny arms and an eye.

the Tin can then spoke up, "As a Dalek I demand you identity inferior species!" It then point it's blaster arm at her, "Identity in ten seconds of be exterminated!" It then began to count down as the little girl cried frozen in fear.

then when the count down hit Two Kubo flow out grabbing her and land on a tree top as he said, "got you!" The girl's eyes widen and then show looked down to see Another pony person.

This when then pulled out something the size of a pen and fired off an energy bolt hitting the Dalek as he yelled out, "HAY DALEK THE DOCTOR IS IN!"

The Dalek roared in rage as it looked to Akihisa, "EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE"

the Dalek then hovered and went to fire only to be pulled to the side and Akihisa turned to See Miharu holding the side of her head using her magic and he smiled. " it's trying to fight the pull focus on only the top half of the armor!"

Miharu did that only now holding half the armor and in a moment it snapped it half! Soon the twisted looking star wish like mutant fell out roared and tried to jump at Akihisa only for Yuuko to come out and club it with a bat smashing it into slime!

Kubo jumped down and Put down the freaked out Yomi down and Akihisa looked to her, "Sorry for the scary little, sis…. Miss. But me and my friends need to find and destroy the doomsday weapon that thing was looking for to destroy your planet with. I know it sounds hard to believe. But Trust me we will and after words we'll make sure you get home safely ok?"

Yomi was stunned and nodded Adjusting her glasses as she looked to the unicorn girl with a bright smile, as she walked off with the group of what she thought where aliens.

Akihisa was checking the sonic as he said, "Not much father now!" he said as he shoot Yomi a look and sighed.

Miharu then whispered to him, "Two things one how do you know what that thing is saying? Second is this whole thing killing you as much as I think it is?"

Akihisa then whispered back, "the sonic's screen is made form light projections only time lord eyes can see that's how and Also, yes it bucking is!"

Kubo then adjusted his glasses as he looked to Yomi and asked, "Say why where you here anyway?"

Yomi sighed and said, "I hate my step dad so I ran away form home!" that made them all stop.

Akihsia turned around and got down and point to Koyomi and said, "Koyomi.. is it ok if I call you Yomi" she nodded and Akihsia sighed, "Look I've meet your birth dad he is a drunk gambler that doesn't care about any of his three kids!"

Yomi raised and eye brow and gasped but Akihisa put a finger to her lip, "Your older sister is just like her dad! Your brother Akihisa on the other hand.. He was born with a heart, and earned another if you will you will meet him but only if you go home and trust me your step father has got to be better then mine was as at least you know his face!" He said sadly holding his hand on his heart.

Yomi nodded before asking, "Say Mr. Alien how do you know my dad?"

Akihisa got up and looked away and quickly said, "you'll have to wait till the next time you see me for that to be revealed Yomi. But right now let's focus on saving the world and getting you home where you belong and stay there till it's time for you to meet your brother at least!"

Yomi nodded imaging there was some kind of prophecy or something that need to be fulfilled as she couldn't imagine anything close to the truth of this adventure.

Yuuko looked to Akihisa his back to Yomi so the child did not see his tears as he bit his lip and held his hearts with one hand as he looked to the sonic and stopped and let out a sigh of "we are here the machine is in that cave up ahead I'll go in! I have knowledge on Dalek Tech form the memories of fighting them so much!"

He then walked ahead and walked into see the machine able of making more Dalek as he looked at it and point the sonic at it, and used it to unscrew a panel and he grabbed hold of some wires and in rage ripped them out making the machine spark as he turned and ran.

As soon as he was out of the cave the machine exploded making the Cave fall in on itself.

The doctor turned to look at the cave with a smile as he checked the scans, "There it is no more machine and No Dalek DNA signatures" He then hit a button making the Tardis appear, "Now little miss Yomi get in the teleporter back so we can drop you off at home!"

Yomi's eyes widen and after the door closed Yomi said her address and Akihisa wrote it down and said, "Ok but sense you've had a scary day I think you have earned a reward before being dropped off!"

A moment later the door opened and Yomi turned and gasped there was the earth sun and the moon she was in space looking out at the world her eyes widen.

Kubo pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the view as he said, " wait what am I doing!" He then turned around and took a picture of himself with space in the background. "it's the greatest selfie ever!" He said happily.

Yomi smiled brightly as she hugged Akihisa's leg and said, "Thank you Mr. Doctor!"

Akihisa shed a tear as he petted her head, "It's nothing now let's get you home!" he then hit a button making the door open to Yomi's back yard and she happily ran out turning to wave and say. "bye bye Mr. Aliens and Ms. Aliens!" She sounded so happy.

The Tardis then closed and vanished and inside Akihsia fell over crying.

Elsewhere on the day it all changed.

Yomi was in the street looking at the jumbotron showing the Doctor and her eyes widen as her memories of her meeting with him in her youth came back as she whispered, "I thought it was a dream!" She was shocked.

then he said, " Well yesterday I was Akihsia Yoshi!"

Yomi's eyes widen as she remembered him saying her brother was Akihisa and her mind tracked to the Tardis the real one and the fictional one form the show she watched and she held his head and muttered to herself, "he was my brother!"

Later on in the present day.

Yomi pulled out her phone to answer it as she said, "Hello?"

on the other end the sad Voice of Akihisa said, "hi Sis."

Yomi's eyes widen and she teared up and she said, "for so long I though it was a dream… but it wasn't you where real. Big brother.." She said remembering the adventure she had that day, "I've been waiting for you to call me.. I take it while it's been years for me it was just a few hours ago for you?"

On the other in Akihisa chuckled and said, "half hour ago.. so not far off sister dear.. I know it's a lot to take in and if you don't want me in your life I understand just know this I'm happy I have one relative who isn't a living pile of crap!" He said with a cheer to his voice.

Yomi smiled as she said, "you're my big brother it doesn't matter if you are a bipedal horse and an alien time traveler with multiple lives. You're family and I've wait so long.. well technically I didn't wait, but I didn't know .. you know what I mean I want to meet you big brother! Or meet you again!"

A moment Later the Tardis appeared a few feet away as Kubo Miharu, Yuuko and Akihisa came out and Akihisa hung up the sonic screwdriver and said, "Well Sister where I am?"

A moment Later Yomi ran up and hugged her brother happily crying, "big brother!"

Yomi smiled and said, "Me and my friends where going to our friend Chiyo's beach house for summer break please come with me! Sense Sakaki became Sunset shimmer and Chiyo became Bab seed it's the only way I'll be able to show you to all my friends."

Akihsia smiled and held his sisters hand and said, "We'll be there just tell us where it is and we'll warp there in an instant."

Later on at a Beach house.

Yomi arrived and hit a stop watch she had as she notice a car, where Applejack in jeans cowboy boats a white tank top and her hat got up with Big mac Applebloom and a Bab seed who was in a yellow dress got out.

Bab seed ran up and Hugged Yomi as Yomi's friends Tomo , Kagura and Osaka came out and hugged her happily and said, "Chiyo!"

that is when another car showed up and the two teachers Yukari and Nyamo came out Nyamo looked paled, and Another friend Kaorin came out panting.

That is when a final car showed up and an Anthro version of sunset shimmer in a black skirt and a pink top, and leather jacket same out and she smiled, "Sakaki Sunset shimmer has arrived. Thanks for bring Chiyo or is it Bab Aj!"

Aj smiled and shock Skakai's hand, "It's nothing Sunset."

Chiyo slash Bab seed then said, "I prefer Bab Chiyo Seed!"

That is when Sakaki looked to Yomi's stop watch, "What are you doing?"

Yomi cleared her breath, "I found out I have a half brother who is an Anthro and well I'm timing how long it takes form him to show up!" a moment later the Tardis showed up and she stopped it, "And there he is!"

Big Mac crossed his arms and said, ".. Your brother won't happen to have two hears would he?"

Yomi smiled and nodded, " he does you know him?"

Akihsia came out and said, "Me and Big Mac over there use to be schoolmates."

At that point all the girls looked at him in gasp.

Tomo then looked to Yomi and said, " Hold it we've been friends sense elementary school! Why didn't you tell me your dad was the guy who saved the planet!"

Yomi blinked and said, "I mean I didn't know till retrospect kicked it..time travel is confusing ok!" she said getting defensive.

Kagura then put a hand up and asked, "Yomi did he take you to space." Yomi just nodded.

Now While Yomi's friends where drilling her with questions.

Akihisa was talking with Big Mac and said, "So how's Ponyville treating you buddy?" he asked friendly.

Big mac smiled and said, "better then Fumizuki treats anything! I Started dating the Sugar belle. She couldn't make it as her parents don't want her going out of town."

Akihisa nodded and said, "oh.. Yuuko clubbed a Dalek to death and I almost died when a doomsday weapon exploded so same old same old for me! So has a Twilight sparkle showed up in ponyville yet?"

Big mac nodded and said, "eeyep!"

to be continued.


	7. time with siblings part three

At the beach house the human girls walked out in there normal swim suits.

Sakaki walked out in a copy of sunset shimmers swim suit form the show smiling as she did so and smiling happily.

Big Mac was in Black swim trunks, as Applejack walked out in a copy of the human applejack's swimsuit.

Applejack and Bab came out in blue one piece school swim suits.

Yuuko smiled happily coming out of the Tardis in a red Bikini with a smile as she said, "Well I know some time lord likes this swim suit!"

Akihsia walked out red faced in his normal swim gear form when he was human fanning himself.

Kubo or Thunderlane walked out in blue swim trunks and looked between Big mac and Akihisa and smiled happily as he said, "this is million bit view!"

Miharu came out in her normal pink swim suit and she looked at all the girls and smiled and said, "You said it Kubo buddy!" She sound so happy as she looked to Sakaki's cutie mark and she blinked, "I never got what the sun mark meant on sunset? I mean she doesn't move the sun. Is her special talent being Celestia's student? I mean I'm sorry me being puzzled over a cutie mark is the reason I'm looking at your back side but I'm just puzzled." She said confused.

Sakaki blinked before rubbing her chin, "I always thought it meant she had the potential to replace Celestia some day if she hadn't gone off the rails, now please stop looking at my plot!" She said covering it with her hands.

Miharu turned the other way and said, "sorry sorry! You are just really pretty!"

Kaorin gasped as she watched looking panicked in her head picturing herself crying while she watched Miharu and Sakaki walk off hand in hand as she muttered, "they are both unicorns! They understand better then I can!"

Akihisa smiled before he heard a beep and pulled out the sonic and looked puzzled and hit some keys eying the screen only his time lord eyes could see before putting it up, "strange, you all go ahead I have to go check something out!"

He then ran off his tail wagging behind him as he check the sonic and said, "No earthly elements in this signal it's pure equestrian this is the moment of answers!" he said pocketed the sonic as he said, "the record mode should get me all my proof!"

that is when he heard a bell as he came to what looked like a cave and out trotted a blue ram and Akihisa's eyes widen, " Grogar! Well I guess that means all the shows are the same universe!"

the Ram scuffed as he looked at him, "Why pony on two legs! No pony suppose to be here so I can rebuilt Tambelon!" he spoke angry as his horns glow and he fired off a beam making Akihsia roll to the side.

Akihsia rubbed his chin and said, "ok then let's say the realm of darkness and Tartarus are one in the same! With names changed do to time! Just like the names of the land! What you just said implies you traveled here and my world is being altered to match yours for it's own defense! Well I know what's going on! Now at least!" he then pulled out the sonic screw driver and played with the settings while avoiding magic blast.

Akihsia then hit a button making Grogar scream in pain and Akihsia eyed his bell, "Wasn't that thing destroyed did you remake it?" But Grogar did not responded as Akihisa looked to the sonic, "right set to ram ears only! Hurts doesn't it!"

Grogar screamed before stomping the ground making his bell and horns blow as what looked like Damaged cyberman frames with damage to the head revealing remains of skulls under it and they start to walk.

Akihisa backed away and said in shock, "right necromancer Cybermen Zombies! Why not!" He then turned to run turning the sonic off to reset it as he looked back to fire off blast as the group of five undead cyborgs.

before long he came back to the beach skidding out and said, "Well goodness I found out what is happening to our world! Bad news! We have a necromancer!" he said fearfully as the undead cybermen showed up.

Yukari screamed and grabbed Nyamo and thinking this was where she died so looked to her life long friend and said, "I always loved you!"

Nyamo's eyes widen as she looked to Yukari, only for a moment later for there to be a loud smashing sound and they turned to see a bolder had fallen on the cybermen zombies destroying them.

Akihisa petted Sakaki's back and smiled, "nice job!"

Yukari blinked before letting go of Nyamo and she sighed and said, "and I just made it awkward!"

While the two teachers awkwardly stared at eachother.

Yomi ran over to Akihisa and asked, "What's going on big brother!"

Akihsia sighed and pulled out the sonic, "the sonic picked up a signature with no earthly elements but still had the new magic elements aka the answer to what's going on. What I found was Grogar in shock to see something like a pony here and he attacked."

A few of those gathered pulled out their phones to search and they looked form the phones to him and Akihisa said, "I know I know! He stated he came here to rebuild his emperor were there was no ponies. Witch proves the rule of what's fictional in one world is real in another. So let's work under the knowledge that anything form any show is real and can show up!"

Osaka gasped and screamed out, "I DON'T WANT TO MEET DRACULA!" she said scared.

Yuuko crossed her arms and spread her wings clearly mad about this ruining the moment but she stated, "At least your idea that what's going on is our world reacting to something that isn't suppose to be here and it trying to protect itself!" she said clearly upset about her boyfriend being right again.

Akihisa nodded as he hit a button opening up the Tardis and saying "K-9 all those entering at this moment are friendlies all others after I close are enemy!" He then looked to everyone and said, "well get in the Tardis it's the safest place we don't know how many undead Cybermen Grogar has!"

Everyone ran was running in but Akihisa stopped Miharu and Yuuko! " Hold it As much as I would like to say leave this to me I can't! I only have earth pony strength I'll need someone who can fly and fight even if it's just smashing, and someone with magic!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and adjusted her bottom as she smiled, "Saving the world in swim suits! I'm honestly happy about this turn of events! But after this you owe me!"

Miharu cracked her fist and smiled and said, "Miharu heartstrings reporting for world saving duty! Let's go beat this old goat!"

Akihsia smiled as they ran off and he said, "Well technically he's a ram Miharu!" As they ran into the woods they spotted another undead cyberman.

Akihsia held out the sonic and fired on it hitting it's chest making it's head and arms fall off while the legs remained standing and walking.

Yuuko then turned and hit it with her hip making the legs form the knee up explode in to metal and bone fragments away form her.

The grey anthro Pegasus then blinked and looked at her back side and said, "how?" she seemed stunned.

Akihsia smiled and simply said, "the universe just can't handle that level of perfection darling!" he said happily as Yuuko turned red in the face and smiled.

Miharu rolled her eyes as she used her magic to lift a tree to smash another undead cyberman that came out and she said, "Really? Right now? When we have zombie cyborgs! I can't believe what life has become you happy Akihisa!"

Akihsia smiled as he jumped and put his hands together and came down smashing a cyborg cyberman's head so hard it went down right through the body splitting the body in half as he smiled, "I have the mind of the doctor! Earth pony super strength extra lives, a lovely loving girlfriend, a time machine! A family member of cares about me! And being a hero to the Anthros is just a bonus! So yes I'm a happy stallion!"

He then ran along coming to Grogar again as he said, "I don't know how he remade his bell but that is what holds his power! " he called out.

Grogar growled as he looked at him he had something in his ears as he fired off beams form his horns making our three heroes move to avoid.

Akihsia pulled out the sonic and growled as he adjusted it's setting but soon found something had grabbed him form behind and he turned to see a headless cyberman as he sighed, "How are there still unmelted down cyberman corpse! Let along this many!" He was clearly mad!

The Cyberman body then bear hugged Akihsia making him gasp in pain making him drop the sonic!

Yuuko took to the air and was avoiding blast in the air as she said, "Miharu do something!" she said.

Miharu then fired off yellow magical bullet that when it got close to Grogar was absorbed by his bell and she blinked and said, "I think I just gave him a power!" she sound stunned and sad as a cyberman body grabbed her.

Grogar was laughing but in a moment he screamed as something shocked him and he fell over to see the Tardis and K-9 who had his back open revealing a large teaser on a thin robotic arm that soon recracted into it's back, with then closed.

That is when Yomi walked out and smiled as she removed the knocked out ram's bell making the cybermen fall over dead.

She smiled as she through the bell to her brother and happily said, "I believe this is your part brother!" she sound so happy.

Akihsia smiled as he gasped for air and fell to his knees and grabbed the sonic and held it to the bell and in a moment the bell shatters and he smiled, "and now he's powerless!"

A moment later Grogar woke up and yelled, "I WON'T LOSE TO HUMAN GIRL AGAIN!" he then rammed Yomi in the chest making her eyes widen as she gasped and spat out blood!"

Akihisa's eyes widen in horror as he growled and charged out and held the sonic and gave it a swing as what looked like a bolt of lighting came out making it look like he hit Grogar with an enteric whip.

Grogar screamed in pain and fall over once more! "

Akihsia scanned yomi with the sonic and smiled happily as he sighed, "She's just knocked out! My sister is just fine!"

Yuuko then landed and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled.

Later on while the others where enjoying the beach.

Yomi was sitting near the beach house her stomach bandages as she smiled and her brother sat down beside her and she said, "looks like we make a good team big brother!"

Akihisa sighed sadly and he said, "You could have died Yomi!" he said sounding like a horried big brother.

Yomi rolled her eyes and said, "so could the rest of the world. And unlike you no one else is going to get back up afterwards. I'm not going to let my world be destroyed if I can help it big brother! Beside I was the one who got the Tardis there and got the bell! I'm the hero this day brother!"

Akihsia sighed and sadly said, "you are right I guess I'm still thinking of you as the little girl I meet for what for me was just this morning." He then smiled and hugged her.

Yomi smiled back and hugged her and said, "Love you big brother!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "Love you too little sister!"

Akihsia then got up smiling and went off to join Yuuko on the beach.

Yomi smiled and pulled out her phone and looked at the news about grogar's hand off to the police and the video of the undead cybermen and how it was buzzing about the answer something form another universe invaded us and made our planet change it's self and those living on it for it's own defense.

Yomi smiled as she coughed and happily said, " said wait didn't the doctor In the show mention having sisters?" she then held her hand on her chest and thought about it as she thought for a moment she felt two hearts beating in her chest.

the next morning.

Yomi was gasping as she looked in the mirror in her white night shirt and pink night shorts. She was an anthro she had her normal hair color and style for a mane, and her tail was the same color. But her bur was the same as her brothers.

she then looked down her shorts she had the same cuite mark as her brother. She blinked as she looked in the mirror and then reached into her hair and pulled out a sonic screw driver that was the color reverse of her brothers.

She blinked a view times before yelling, "I WOKE UP AN ANTHRO TIME LORD LIKE MY BROTHER GUYS!" She then hit a button making a tardis in the shape of what looked like red version of her brothers appear beside her and she yelled out, "AND I HAVE A TARDIS!"

Tomo then yelled back, "THEN TAKE US TO SPACE! WE'll BE YOUR COMPANIONS ON YOUR ADVENTURES THROUHG TIME AND SPACE!"

Akihisa then opened the door and hugged his sister and said, "Allow me to teach you how to use a tardis sister!"

Yomi opened her red Tardis and blinked saying, "Learning how to drive a time machine for my big brother never would have thought." she smiled at it even though she was clearly in shock.

to be continued.


	8. We have a mystery on our hands part one

A few weeks later in the Tardis.

Akihisa was smiling as he looked over to Yuuko and said, "and with this day our final day of second year is done! I don't know what's better almost being free of Fumizuki or when that anti-anthro anchor man went anthro live on the news!" He said happily.

As Miharu walked in in her normal casual ware, the nin walked Kubo in his school unicorn and beside him an Anthro version of Rumble in a black middle school uniform.

Akihsia tilted his hat before shrugging it off and he said, "Welcome Kubo's younger brother What brings you with your brother to the Tardis!?"

Rumble put on a headband with a clear camera and smiled happily, "Mommy is worried about my big brother so I'm to spy and see what a day here is like!" he said happily.

Yuuko crossed her arms and chuckled and said, "Please the safest place to be is with Akihisa, because he's the doctor so he always wins!" she sad happily grabbing his arm.

The Time Lord smiled and tilted his head before he coughed and said, "Besides all we are doing now are checking to see if the perspective filters I found are working!"

Everyone blinked before Akihsia clapped Making K-9 come in carrying a black top hat, a black hand bag, a black wrist band, a Black Jacket, and a black cowboy hat!

Akihsia then traded his hat for the one on 9-k's back, " the fabric this things are made of make it so someone can't see or understand something they are unfamiliar with making them instead see something normal! Or in short if working when in the past we won't have to sneak around anymore!"

Kubo smiled as he put on the Black wrist band.

Miharu put on the black simple Jacket as she sighed, "why most they be al black?" she asked confused by it!

Yuuko picked up the hand bag and said, "I have the perfect outfit for this!"

Akihsia then put the cowboy hat on Rumble's head and said, "Ok now the test should be easy!"

Yuuko then came back into the room with the black handbag in a white shirt, Black vest, Black skirt, black and white stripped stockings and Black high heel boats!

Akihsia blushed before coughing and stating, "I set the Tardis to take us back to before the big change so no Anthros if someone sees us and doesn't freak out we know they work and we are done for the day!" he then hit a button then the door opened to some random American town or at least the forest out side of it!

Akihisa then walked out holding his hat on as he walked out and saw a Jogger and asked, "Sir do you have the time!"

The jogger looked at him not seeing anything weird and check his watch, "Ten am!" He then jogged off.

Akihisa smiled as he walked back to the Tardis and told the others, "they work!" they all then came out and As Akihisa closed the Tardis door he slapped an out or order sticker over the tards logo then locked it using his sonic.

Yuuko smiled and said, " A day away form the haters! Yes!" She said jumping for joy her wings fanning out for a second before she land again and they walked off together.

Rumble's eyes widened as he tugged on his brother's leg and point to see a van marked mystery machine.

Miharu's raised and eye brow as she blinked and said, "… I though that was just some American crap they made up?"

Kubo held his brothers hat down as a gust of wind came up as he point to the place it was parked with had some kind of government logo on it.

Akihisa rubbed his chin as he held on to his hat and said, "this calls for a closer look!" they then head over to the gate but when the Guard stopped them Akihisa held out a piece of blank paper and said, "We are with the press!"

The Guard looked at it to him it was a legal pass in as he hand it back and said, "Well I guess a possible alien is news worthy head right in!" he then hand the paper to the Doctor!

As they walked in spotted the four humans who owned the Van and there Dog, and others around a frozen slab of ice and Akihisa's eyes widen for inside as a nice warrior.

Akihsia then muttered, "and this time the monster could be real! It's armor keeps it's reptile host alive in the cold! If that thing melts we have a Martian warrior on our hands!"

Miharu then elbowed him in the but making the Doctor hold on to his hat as Miharu whispered out, "Way to Jinx it smart idiot!"

In moments a drip was heard the ice was melting as a window was open shining on the ice!

Yuuko sighed and said, "Oh Buck!"

In a moment the ice was blast off by a sonic pulse and the trapped ice warrior landed and roared before firing it's wrist mounted Sonic blaster again at the crowd making everyone fall over in pain form the sound as it smashed through a door and ran.

Akihisa was rubbing the inside of his ear trying to get sound to return to him for a moment but he spotted the Four humans and there dog with the strange ability to almost speak to a guard and in a moment his earing came back for the blonde male to say, "Looks like we got another mystery on our hands gang!"

Akihsia sighed and said, "Oh Buck! They are doomed!" He then got up and raised to the guard and the gang and held out the physic paper again, "Hold it! Doctor Akihsia Turner of the Bureau of investigation of unknown phenomenon! Me and my team, sadly joined by my friends little brother as he couldn't find a sitter as legal agents most be involved in this They are free to help, but if they don't' accept they would be braking half a dozen laws!" He sound calm hiding panic.

The male Fred looked at the paper and nodded, "well ok then! But it is probably fake man! Just like all the other creeps me and the gang cough!"

Akihsia put the paper up into his pocket and sighed and said, "How I wish I could say you are right but I've seen enough to know you need proof solid proof to disprove or prove any statement Fred!"

Fred looked confused then Akihsia point to the other male, "shaggy!" he then point to a girl in glasses, "Velma!" he then point to the other girl, "Daphne!" He then point to the dog, "an scooby doo! It's in you guess file! Now come along then and no splitting up as you see the things weapon is very real!"

Shaggy laughed happily and point to Akihisa and said, "Doc I like you already!"

Rumble's smiled widely shaking a little making Kubo once more hold down his little brother's hat as Kubo said, "Keep it together little brother! Ok I guess we should check out the ice!"

Akihisa nodded and he and Velma went to it ice all the while Yuuko and Daphne where complementing eachother on there outfit.

Velma noticed something Green on the ice and said, "what is this? We need to get a sample to analyze in a lab!"

Akihisa rolled is eyes and pulled out the sonic and pulled out it's charging cord and said, "I have a pocket Analyzer it just needs to be plugged into a screen"

Velma then pulled out her phone and hooked the sonic into it and Akihisa touched the green thing and used the sonic to analyze making the information appear on Velma's screen.

Velma adjusted her eyes, "Jinkies! It's copper filled reptile blood, someone went the extra mile to fake this!"

Akihsia sighed and stated, "You know the change of us being alone in the universe are little to noun right? Just form a mathematical stand point alone!"

Before Velma could say anything the lights went out and Akihisa made the sonic light up as a flash light as unplugged it and he looked around, "Ok everyone is here! Now what happened to the lights as if we don't know!"

Fred then happily said, "To the power room!" he then walked off bravely but to everyone who know it was a fools act!

the others followed the anthros hidden in plain side in panic yelling for him to stop but as soon as he made it to the room he was knoked back and Akihsia shined the light on the ice warrior.

the ice warrior hissed out in rage, "The sssound! It ssssounds like…Two heartssss in one chessst!" he said in rage as he looked to Akihisa and charged in rage only for Akihsia to hold on to his hat with his left hand and give the incoming ice warrior a right hook to the chest as he ducked.

The Lizard was sent skidding back as he growled, "I Know what you are!" He then point his wrist out and fired a sonic blast off.

Akihisa then held out his sonic and to the shock of the gang of humans behind him sent off a similar sonic blast that made the two blast hit and explode into loud nose that made them all cover there ears.

Akihisa covered one ear and growled in pain, "You are the only one with sonic weapon tech! Martian!" he then covered his mouth as he said that!

The ice warrior growled as the power came back on and he looked to the Doctor as he sniffed, "you don't even sssmell like a human mammal!" He then walked slowly to the doctor making Most of them run but when Shaggy tried to Grab Akihisa Yuuko stopped him.

Akihsia then charged in jumping and kicking the ice warrior in the chest hard enough to dent the armor as it was sent back and Akihisa fell on his butt holding his hat on the hole time as he hopped up!

The ice warrior looked to the dent in his armors chest plate, "Impossssible! If the armor is no protection then I most brake the code and remove it!" he then ripped off his armor revealing his natural Martian form!

the pile of armor behind him then Stood up as the Martian charged at high speed and Akihisa avoid only to be hit by the self moving armors sonic weapon knocking him back by way of the sonic blast hitting his chest!

Akihisa then land into a metal wall by his companions and the humans and he got up holding his hat on and dusting himself off as he said, "Ok now we have to problems he and his outfit have part ways! Gross!"

Velma then held her hands out, "HOLD IT YOU ARE JUST FIND AFTER HITITNG A METAL WALL SO HARD THERE IS A YOU SHAPED DENT THIS IS NOT A CARTOON AND NOT POSSIBLE!"

Akihsia then sighed as he sadly said, "Ok gang perspective filters off!" he then removed his hat so to the gang he went form being a guy to a bipedal force same for the rest of them as he looked to the shocked human teens and simple said, "No better way to catch an alien then with an alien!" it was a quick and easy lie but it worked!"

Shaggy and Scooby fainted.

Fred raised a hand and Kubo adjusted his glasses, "yes that is a real Martian and his animated cyborg armor! Running around!"

Fred then fainted.

Velma raised and hand and Miharu used her magic to lower it and she said, "Yes Velma magic and all that stuff is real too!"

Velma then fainted.

Daphne was stunned and frozen but Yuuko rolled and eye and said, "Green those not go with purple you are clashing!"

Daphne then fainted.

To be continued.


	9. We have a mystery on our hands part two

In the middle of a room the Scooby gang woke up hoping the real alien where a dream but they saw the Anthros looking at a large piece of ice with a hole in it showing something metallic.

Akihisa was looking on it when his ears picked up Velma going off on a rant and he walked over and covered her mouth and calmly said, "Please Ms. Dinkley you are hearing ears! Now Calm down! After all the monsters you faced you surely knew you had to come across a real one sooner or later!"

Shaggy then spoke up and said, "yeah Like I was a teacher at an all girls monster school for a semester, then I was a werewolf for a week and forced to compete in a monster road race for my freedom plus like remember that time you where all there when I like went out on a date with an alien!?"

The gang all looked at him as Scooby said, "Reah rhat's right! Ron't ror ret rhe rime re rorked rith real rhost ro rtop rake rhosts" he said happily and Shaggy said, "right I forgot about the Boo brothers."

Daphne blinked and raised and eye brow before saying, "I forgot about that alien thing date thing, but we're going to talk about those other things.. "

Fred rubbed his head and said, "Wait didn't we get hired by a real ghost to clearly his name as a kids? I mean I thought it was a dream but maybe.."

Velma blinked before adjusting her glasses and Akihisa uncovered her mouth and she said, "right My bad! Sorry gang!" She said feeling embarrassed.

Yuuko crossed her arms and cleared her brought and point to the ice and a chip off it, "Anyway we are in the basement where they kept the ice our Martian was in this and his ship!"

Velma adjusted her glasses and rolled her eyes and said, "fine Aliens I'll believe it! Because like shaggy said he went on a date with one and scooby too. But Martian Mars is a waste land with no air!?" she sound rude.

Kubo adjusted his own Glasses and spoke up, "Lady that is the modern day traces of ice form it's Poles shows it use to have air it just needn't have enough gravity to hold on to it, making it slowly drift away into space." He sound friend.

Rumble was playing something on his phone and he said, "Even I know with him frozen in ice he was probably sent off to find another planet they could breath on to move to. Looks like he found it and who wants to pet what ever is in this thing is a colony or ship to signal slash wake up the rest to invade?"

Akihisa nodded and he said, "you are correct on that one My scans show this is a dead ship it won't fly but if hooked up to new power he can send a signal. And My hacked information says they where working on an engine for a space ship. So that is probably where he will be but we have a problem!"

Fred was panicked and he held out his hand, "the killer Martian?" Akihsia rolled his eyes.

Akihisa point to the dents in the wall as he said, "the armor with can be remote controlled or set to A.I program is walking around on it's own like it's meant to, so we have to killer Martians but last time I seen the Armor was missing it's weapon glove making it one handed and our alien still has his wrist mounted ray gun!"

Fred smirked and said, "then I have a plan Gang let's .." Miharu covered his mouth and she shock her fingers and said, "splitting up how you die!"

Akihisa sighed as a dent hit the door making them jump as he said, "beside the whole reason here is they will need what is in the ice so one is sure to come to us so we can handle this one at a time!" He cracked his knuckles and smiled as he said, "Hopefully it's the armor So I can make use of my earth pony super strength."

In a moment Shaggy screamed as scooby jumped into his arms as the One handed Armor punched in.

Akihisa smiled as he charged hitting it in the helmet denting it as it went it hit him only for Akihisa to hold back the hist and headbutt the helmet making it shatter before he used his left leg kicked it in the chest plate.

Akihisa's eyes widen as his leg was now stuck in a hole in the chest plate and the Armor used that opening to hit his knee making him scream as he his leg was knocked out of the whole, and he fell.

The Time lord held his knee and pulled out Sonic when he spotted the Thing about to step on him and fired off a sonic shock knocking it back as he stood up clearly in pain as he groaned in pain as he said, "Yep That's broken!"

Miharu's horn glow holding the Armor's back plate still as the Armor tried to get up the struggle ending with the back plate shattering.

the Armor was walking to Akihsia who stood up and put his fists up and in a moment he groaned in pain as he ducked to avoid a fist and hit it in the chest plate making that plate fall apart making the arm fall motionless.

Akihisa smiled before the lower body kicked him in the gut knocking him back into the ice as he held his gut and he groaned out, "Doctor needs a medic!" he then bend over and throw up.

the legs where walking but Miharu once more lit up her horn holding one leg still as it tried to move making that limp brake off leaving it as just one legged lower body hopping.

When it Got to akihsia he looked up and grabbed hold of the leg below the knee and crushed it making the Armor finally fall apart and become lifeless.

In a moment Kubo came over and helped Akihsia up as the Gang looked at it.

Shaggy then said, "Like zoinks! Do we have to shoot him now?" In a moment he was on the ground with a lump on the back of his head as Yuuko cracked her knuckle saying, "You crossed a line!" she was clearly angry.

Fred then blinked and said, "Now what we go after the alien!" He was about to leave the room but Yuuko grabbed him by the shirt.

Yuuko then hit Fred in the face with a wing and she asked sadly, "Do you even think? The alien is coming here why would we go anywhere when the monster is going to come to us?"

shaggy was shaking as he fearfully said, "Like Zoinks you just list every reason to leave the room Lady!"

Akihisa was leaning on Kubo as he walked over to the Metallic thing in the ice and touched it as he said, "the armor is hooked to him through an implant that doubles as a field communication form. The alien is still hooked to his tech So let's try this!" he said clearly speaking through pain.

Akihisa put the sonic too the metallic thing making something light up as he said, "this is hybrid time lord Doctor Akihisa turner descendant of the doctor calling ice warrior."

A voice then came form the sonic it was the aliens as he said, "Sssso you claim to be of his desssent! You bessst carry that with honor! No finer warrior there wasssss."

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he said clearly in pain, "me and my friends destroyed your armor I was injured in doing so but it's gone! Just your like your world!" He said clearly in pain.

the Ice warrior then laughed and said, "Why it's true removing the armor and it'ssss dessssstroying is dishonorable! I am about to ssssssignal my race to come to our new home!" he said with pride.

Akihsia smirked as he panted out, "I have The Tardis I've been to the future not one member of your race is on this world! You're kind don't exist in the future! No what that tells me? They are gone or already have a new home making your mission a failure and pointless either way!"

the ice warrior just let out a lizard like Growl before saying, "I SSSSHALL SSSLAY YOU DOCTOR!"

Akihsia smirked as he said, "then let's make it a duel!"

that is when the voice of the ice warrior came in stereo saying, "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

they all then turned to see the alien holding the small engine with he put down and held up his Sonic weapon.

Akihisa pushed off of Kubo and limped to stand before the Ice warrior and he groaned out, "We fire on the found of three. In our number system that's one two then three."

the ice warrior nodded pointing his weapon at akihsia and Akihsia point his sonic at him.

Mystery ink where biting there nails as Akihisa said, "One , Two " then as he fire he said "Three!" In a moment the ice warriors arm that held his weapon was hit and blown off

The ice warrior held his numb screaming in pain as he said, "You fired on two!" he yelled in rage.

Akihisa point his weapon at the Martian and he said, "No I fired and said three at the same time I still fired on three! I did just as I said I would Mr. Ice warrior!" he then fired again hitting the Engine destroying it as he said, "there no you can't phone home it's over! It's over!" He said clearly in pain.

the ice warrior looked to the Engine as he stood up and reached for his Weapon gauntlet as Akihisa spoke up saying, "I WILL FIRE!"

the ice warrior laughed as he took the gauntlet and put it on his other arm backwards and point it at his own head and laughed, "You are desssscendant of the doctor you are not a killer! You will not kill me so if I have failed then I most do so! It was an honor to face off against the doctor's bloodline!" he then fired his weapon on his head making everyone's eyes widen in horror!

Akihisa's was jaw dropped as he hit a button making the Tardis show up and he said, "Ok Kubo go get the memory worm so we can erase mystery ink's memories of this day."

Shaggy smiled and happily said, "Like thank you sir!"

Later on in some Dinner in space.

Akihisa had his leg in a cast as he was eating a Salad at a Table With Yuuko.

Yuuko was eating a sandwich as she sighed and said, "to bad Kubo's mom won't let him join us again."

Akihisa nodded but they heard laughter and turned to see an Anthro Alicorn in a pink Kimono. She had white fur, an light purple mane and tail and she giggled as she span around the same kind of Sonic as Akihisa.

the Lady Alicorn smiled and happily said, "Trust me my youngerself Kubo will be back. " Yuuko looked at the future Female incarnation of Akihisa blushing as she eyed her up and down.

Yuuko then said, "Putts the princess to shame you will someday.. yay!"

To be continued.


	10. Life changing day!

A Few months later Akihisa was on crotches with a cast on his leg as he walked down the halls of his school stopping as people want to sigh his cast and every so often someone would point out how the princess not only sighed it they wrote there phone numbers on it.

Akihisa was currently talking to someone form Class b who asked what he had been up too, "Well I understand everyone things that as the doctor I'm always off on adventure, but a doctor most listen to another doctor, and mine said to take it easy till the leg heals so the most exciting thing I've done this week is go to one of Jupiter's moons to give my sister's Tardis a jump start."

The guy who finished sighing happily said, "even your I'm going to go give this person a jump is epic! You were in space beyond anything man has reached logically defyingly breathing in space."

Akihisa blinked and said, "We have Atmosphere bands for that it's not logic defining the bands in our cloths is making an atmosphere around us! It's more like a science beyond man's current understanding!"

Listening was Mr. Takeshi Ooshima who growled as he went in to a teacher lounge to get coffee.

As he poured it he thought out loud, "Litter freaks it's summer how are they not sweating to death, or over heating!" he sound rude as could be about it, "How could a horse leg even be healing? And why even bother letting it heal worst he just gets a new face!"

He looked outside to see in the field a group of students playing baseball in gym class and he growled as an Anthro hit the ball out of the park for a home run as he said, "No wings no horn he's a cheating bastard using his super strength for that! If he wants to play he should play with other earth ponies so it's fucking fair to the other players!" he sounded angry.

He drank his coffee growling as he stated, "Why can they even be treated as human, all the chickens stopped saying the truth because one turned live on the air!" He looked out the window to see another student floating by he was a Pegasus anthro on a cloud as he rolled his eyes and said, "Logic and physic braking freak! Why don't you just kick it and make it snow to get out of school? You know your little furry ass can!"

He then looked out the door to see a unicorn Anthro checking his messages on his phone while hovering a candy bar into his mouth and he opened the door and yelled, "PHONES ARE NOT ALLOWED IN SCHOOL!"

The student hover ad note form his pocket and hand it to the heath teacher and as he swallowed his mouth full of candy bar he said, "As an anthro I need to report any hate for the new fur coat so I'm allowed because I'm fluffy!"

the teacher took it and looked at it and blinked before throwing it away only to watch the unicorn anthro's magic pull it back to his pocket.

Takeshi growled as he went back in defeated with a growl of "Fucking ass hole witch! Why aren't we burning those horned assholes! It's what we use to do with people who claimed to have magic let along had it!"

He then finished his coffee and walked out to see Akihisa talking to Yuuko as he rolled his eyes, "and the biggest freak multiple lives that's against nature! Two hearts! How is the blood pressure not killing him!? Altering your physical form so much if Dies! Fucking impossible! Yet there it is!"

He said growling not knowing his shadow morphed to that of a minotaur for a moment.

Meanwhile Akihisa and Yuuko where talking into the principal 's office as Akihisa looked and he asked nicely, "you asked to see us?"

Kaoru cleared her throat and said, "why yes the school board is tired printing out new tests ever tiem we get a report of the Tardis, and as someone pointed out it makes no difference as if you where cheating you would get the one for the one they print and gave you making it a waste of tiem money and trees!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she said, "And we told you we are not cheating!" She sound offended by it.

Kaoru then blinked and said, "With your track record we believed it his on the other hand is a different story!" She said pointing to Akihisa as he blinked and she sighed and said, "And as he agreed to take his last few test no paper just teacher ask one on one and he answers and he still passed we now believe it. And the fact for fun the school board gave him ever collage test and he passed with all scores of one hundreds! So Doctor Akihisa turner it's an honor I gave you this!"

She then handed Akihisa a high school degree, then a doctorate in a scientific field and his jaw dropped as Kaoru sighed and said, "they government choice to honor the passed collage tests you took and give you the doctorate you on paper earned form them, and you can't get a collage degree with out some form of highschool degree or equivalency or it. Doctor Akihisa Turner today you just graduated highschool and collage top of your class. Now get out of here!"

Yuuko's jaw dropped as did her boyfriend.

Akihisa blinked as he took the two degrees and looked at theme perfectly legal he even used hand to check the sonic even if he was a little shaking just leaning forward on to his crotches while doing so and it checked out.

He then hit a button making the Tardis show up in the hall as he turned and he looked to Yuuko and he said, "I'll see you after school!" he sound friendly and happy as he got into the Tardis and vanished.

Yuuko was frozen jaw dropped and Kaoru hand her a class schedule and she sighed and said, "Now you take this to Class 4-f you are being skipped ahead a year! This is your last year of highschool Ms. Yuuko Derpy Kinoshita one day Mrs. Yuuko Derpy Turner hopefully."

Yuuko nodded and walked out hitting the door way a little on her left side as she head out stunned to high hell.

Meanwhile in the Tardis Akihisa sighed as he hung up the degrees on a hall and sat down putting his crotches at his side.

Akihisa sat down with a heavy sigh as he said, "First Kubo isn't allowed by his mother to come along anymore and now I don't even have school to brake up the day! And no adventure till this leg heals, plus Yuuko will be with me less time.. form her perspective anyway." He sighed sadly.

K-9 then rolled up using a robotic arm to hand him a bottle of hard apple cider.

Akihisa took it and opened it as he sighed and said ,"Well I did just graduate form collage!" He then drank the bottle for a moment the lighting made it look like his shadow had wings as he did it.

Months later.

Akihisa was now healed up dressed in a white dress shirt black vest, black dress pants, black dress boats and his black top hat, putting on Black gloves as he said, "the perspective filter gloves should allow me to make it with out being mobbed after all in about five hours my girlfriend will be graduating highschool and we will have all the time form both our perspectives together we want, maybe even take a little trip way back before media and fame had us so stuck in crowds."

Elsewhere in the School.

In the teacher longue Takeshi was on his knees growling as he saw his hands turning red and he saw his reflection In the floor he was growing horns and what looked like a smaller red set of horse legs out the side of his back legs as he laughed.

Most people didn't know it but thanks to having an niece he knew the characters people where turning into and he knew just who just who he was becoming, "I'm becoming the magic eating Tirek!" He laughed in a mix of pain and joy as he groaned out, "I can finally make those freaks play by the rolls."

About an hour later the teacher longue door was kicked down as what looked like a young normal sized beardless Tirek trotted out and he spotted a fearful earth pony anthro and Tirek opened his mouth and sucked out the Anthro's magic making him fall over weak.

Takeshi laughed as he trotted along looking to see his muscles got a little bigger as he happily said, "You won't be able to use that super strength to cheat at sports now!" he sound happy as he trotted around the school students and teachers who had changed alike running form him as he continued to eat magic.

It continued on like this for a while till he was outside about five feet taller now as he laughed and out of nowhere something knocked him back and down to his left side.

That is when he looked to see Akihisa removing his gloves as he held the sonic in his mouth and he took aim and he happily said, "Ok then Tirek The doctor is in! I already contacted the anthro's who became the elements, and also they found enchanted gems like the human counter parts allowing our seven Rainbooms use the same powers as the originals. I wonder will they power turn you to stone or great a real life Tartarus?" He sound curious.

Tirek laughed as he got up and sucked out Akihisa's magic and he charged knocking him in the gut so hard he lost his sonic and stopped breathing he then trotted along, "Not if I eat those magic filled bitches first! And good luck not getting back up!" that is when he notice his left front leg wouldn't move as it was held in place by a green glow as Akihisa's voice groaned out, "Regeneration isn't pony magic! It's time lord biology! And I got my magic back when I did so!"

Tirek smirked as he happily said, "then I guess I'll just have to kill you eleven more times then won't I?" the sick joy in his voice as he said that sent shivers down the spines of all who heard it.

Watching form the Roof in horror was Yuuko who covered her mouth and tears streamed form her eyes it almost looked like she lost all color as the sound of bones braking filled the air, and continued for the next ten minutes till Tirek saw a rainbow glow coming form behind him in a window and she turned to see the Anthro Rainbooms.

All seven hands joined necklace like there human rainbooms glowing as they glows became one ball and fired hitting Tirek making him scream as form his mouth all the magic he eat was spat out, And Akihisa was heard screaming in pain.

Tirek looked to his legs becoming stone as he laughed and looked to see Akihisa now a dark grey furred, black mane and tailed blue eyed Pegasus anthro as he laughed and he said, "Did all that conflicting magic out side of an alicorn kill you form a magical overload it did! I killed you eight times! Just four short of ending you!" he laughed with sick joy as he turned completely to stone.

Akihisa had bags under his eyes as he groaned and grabbed hold of the wall behind him as Sakaki ran to his side and he held out his hand and she said, "Ms. Sakaki Shimmer go to your friends. I'll be fineish!" he sound slightly unhinged form having basically died eight times in less then a half hour.

Akihisa held his head as he growled and looked at his reflection and gasped as he said, "Fuck it I'm the asshole Whooves!" In a moment a Scared Yuuko flow down and ran over to hug him in tears as she looked like she want to say something but she couldn't think of anything.

Akihisa sighed as he grabbed her by the shirt pulled her close and kissed her making both there wings pop out for a second before he broke the kiss and he said happily, "At least you didn't get hurt!"

To be continued. 


	11. Enter the master

Akihisa's point of view.

I was standing in a bath room dressed in just night pants, looked at myself in the bath room mirror the room lit by a candle as I looked at the bags under my eyes the mess my mane was becoming and at the twitch of my left eye.

I held my head my multiple deaths at Tirek's hands I slammed my forehead feeling weak as I felt like I was missing my super strength I also felt I was missing magic even though I only had it for half a second.

My ninth life looking back at me in the mirror. I remembered everyone form home and how I ran form them! I'm not right up here form regenerating so mean times in a row.

I remember Tirek turned to stone thinking about dropping him in a black hole so he would be destroyed the doctor thinking of destroying a living breathing thing, even if it was frozen at the time. That's not right!

I need to run to the past, Yuuko came with me to help me but I need to get my head on straight here in Victorian era London.

I blow out the candle and walked in to the hall hitting a switch making a faint light come on I used physic money to buy a manor, and outfitted it with power form a time lord generator.

I want this manor to be me and any future family of mine's permanent home! So I made sure it would last to the future and already had locks to keep others out when we went back to the present when my head was back on straight.

As I walked down the hall I thought about it this mental corruption was form regenerating to quickly, I would need to remain like this for a very very long time before regenerating again to set my mind back to normal.

I walked in to a room to get dressed, white shirt brown vest red tie, black gloves with a perspective filter in them, dark blue dress pants and black boats, I then throw on a black trench coat to cover my wings and tial as I placed on a hat.

I then walked out of the room to see Yuuko looking at me, She was beautiful dressed in a Black low neckline Victorian dress, a cute little flower hat and veil on her head that held her perspective filter she had on an added black jacket to hide her wings, her tail hidden by the size of the dress.

Her arms her crossed she was clearly mad at me about something.

point of view change to third person.

Yuuko had her arms crossed her one visible eye looking at him as she said, "Akihisa my dear what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked pointing to night sky.

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie and said, "I could ask you the same question darling." He said clearly being sarcastic.

Yuuko's one visible eye rolled as she crossed her arms, "I was getting up to use the Tardi's internet across time access to check in on our friends! You?"

Akihisa sighed and sadly said, "Trying to get my head on straight!" He held his head with his left hand, "My brain feels like it's in my head sideways and backwards. I mean I don't mean to be rude But my mind and this regeneration is corrupted form all those regenerations right after the other my biology is not made for that!. I'm sorry if I'm rude I'm sorry if I scare or worry you but This is going to be me for long time! So my regeneration cells can repair themselves so the next one is normal."

Yuuko sighed and hugged him and sadly said, "right Sorry I …" She was cut off by Akihisa holding her close and kissing her deeply then both there ears popped up when they heard a window braking.

Akihsia broke the kiss ad he pulled the sonic out of his coat pocket and he walked off saying, "you stay here I'll go check it out!"

Yuuko was about to say something but Akihisa added, "The sonic won't work for you, you would need to use a gun." Yuuko's eyes widen in horror at the word Gun.

Akihisa then head down to the first floor as he spotted some thing that made his eyes widen it was a wooden cyberman holding a pistol in a moment Akihisa fired on it knocking it's head off with a sonic blast.

Akihisa ran to it and use the sonic as a knife to remove a piece of the chest and he sighed happily as it was hollow, it wasn't a real cyberman just a wooden dummy.

Akihisa then moved over to the head and happily saw the cyberman face was a wooden mask and he removed it to reveal a normal wooden dummy head with a note stabled to it.

Akihsia took the night and red it as he growled it out, "Hahaha Got you with a fake Cyberman Doctor, You may change face, and race, but no matter what faces we wear You will always be the doctor.. and I will always be the master!"

Akihisa then yelled out, "Yuuko we have trouble! It looks to be the master! We're going to need help and I know form where!"

Later on as they walked on the night street they came to Peternoster Row and Yuuko crossed her arms and happily said, "Dear what makes you think they are here?" She asked curiously.

Akihsia laughed lowly as he said, "The tardis is real so, bad guys form the show are real, so I'm hoping allies form it are real and besides that the sonic picked up a Sontaran life signature so it's at least 90 percent they are here and real, and that's adding ten percent for my faulty mind at the moment!"

He then knocked on a door and Strax opened it and said, "Hello there What brings you here?" he asked trying to sound friendly.

Akihsia smirked as he happily said, "here to hire you old friend!" Before Strax could say anything Akihsia poked his head, "I will remove the filters and explain once inside Potato one!"

Strax then noticed the sonic point at him and he happily said, "Oh well now come in then Time lord sir!"

Once in side Strax offered, "Can I take your coats and hats?" he said happily.

Yuuko and Akihisa removed there hats and coats and Akihsia his gloves and Strax's eyes widen as Akihisa happily said, "yes you may Strax and despite the new look the doctor is still very much in!"

Later on, on the couch Yuuko and Akihsia sat talking to Vastra and Jenny.

Vastra then said, "let me get this straight you end up in an alternate magic time line where you became a talking horse and your only humanoid now as that timeline is merging with earth in the future!"

The doctor nodded as he said, " yes I prefer Doctor Akihisa Turner now, and also I'm a bit unstable form one guy forcing me to regenerate eight times in a row! Tirek being turned to stone is too good for him!"

Strax nodded as he walked in and said, "Explain how this being turned to stone thing worked?"

Yuuko said, "seven magic artifacts that pick the owner and can only work if the seven holders are friends and agree to use the power, makes it so it can't be abused!" She was blunt making the Potato like alien nodded as he moved along.

Akihsia pulled out the note as he put it on the table and he said, "this isn't a social visit, some how a puppet made to look like a cyberman broke in to my house with a gun and when I took it down it's cyberman mask feel off to reveal a this note!"

Vastra took it and nodded along as she said, " yes I can see while that would be worrying, once the Master's regeneration ability disable?"

Yuuko then crossed her legs and said, "On a ship filled with cybermen converting humans and timelord what makes you think the master wasn't converted and escaped some how and with regenerations being able to be taken and given he may be after the three remaining lives Akihisa holds to unconvert back to a time lord." She said sounding so smart.

Akihsia then crossed his arms, "First we have nothing but theories and an attack to go with, second Strax get me a drink hard cider!"

Jenny looked confused, "You want alcohol at seven am?" she asked just stunned.

Akihisa sighed and said, " no I very much need it!" he sound kind of rude before clearing his throat, "sorry! That was the corruption of this regeneration talking."

Strax then hand him cider and Akihsia drank it as he said, "And third the dummy didn't leave a trail, and the broken window was broken form the inside, so it got in my house to brake a window to alert us. And with no sighs of normal entry it's like the thing was teleported end! I set up a jammer in my home just in case, but it's all theory till something else happens."

At that point more wooden cybermen appeared out of thin air inside and everyone jumped.

Strax fired on them and he said, "the masters advantage of being able to teleport in troops has been confirmed!"

Yuuko ducked and hit one of them with her left hip making it's middle explode into toothpicks.

Vastra and Jenny where swinging swords slashing them.

Akihsia just avoid strikes while finishing his drink before dropping the cup making it shatter and him pulling out the sonic and playing it making them all crack till they feel apart, " To easy to handle to be part of the masters plan on any scale it appears just to send a message to us!"

Strax then happily asked, "And what message might that be sir?"

Yuuko sighed and crossed his arms, "the master is after my boyfriends spare lives, and has gained the advantage of a teleporter"

Jenny was biting at her finger and she said, " yes horrible but I think I have a splinter!"

Vastra growled, "Hurting my wife this is now personal Doctor as you are, you have my full backing and help in ending the master once and for wall!" She said clearly angry that her wife was hurt even if in such a minor away.

Strax smiled and happily asked, "please tell me we will be need Grenades for this?"

to be continued.

Omake.

Strax was in full armor saying, "Strax to Sontar here about the doctor's new face it's even longer then the others!" he said showing the image of the current doctor, "Longer face or not the forms wings gives him flight so he may now attack form the air! An advantage worth the trade if you ask me! I mean just imagine it us flying down on top of the Rutan! Shooting them on top the head!"

Strax then rubbed his version of a chin as he thought about it, "I think that thought has made me understand the human word Fun. Also the Doctor has clearly chosen a mate in a warrior female who is also air born. This means the doctor shall make descendants. Now while I know the idea of more doctors running around is scary what we should worry about is the female, what did she do to earn the respect and affection of the finest military mind the universe has ever known!"

Strax then moved on, "I have also learned of the Master this time lord is shocking viewed as a worthy rival to the doctor, I learned of the master as he is against us with the tactical advantage of a teleporter allowing him to drop troops into any place in a second. I will report on this master and try to claim his teleporter for the glory of the sontaran empire!"

Strax then saluted and happily said "Commander Strax out!"

End omake.


	12. goodbye master!

In the Paternoster Gang's house.

Akihsia sitting at a table finishing something as he smiled and said, "the master made one fatal mistake!"

Strax then walked in handing Akihisa a bottle of cider as he asked, "And what might that be doctor!"

Akihisa smirked as he held out a home made EMF peter in his hand a simple square with four bulbs that would light up as he point it at his Sonic making it light up, " if the Master is alive as a cyberman then the cyberman body would let out an Electromagnet disturbance like all technology other than organic technology does! Now the only ones with tech in this time period is the two of us and the master so this thing can track it!"

Vastra walked in and clapped, "Well down my former monkey! But the device is to simple it could simple detect our own technology making us walk around in a dam loop!" She sound rude.

Akihisa plugged his sonic and said, "there now it will ignore timelord tech so my place is off the mistake list as for yours ever hear of a fucking off switch!?" He said rudely before he grabbed the cider and drank it

Vastra growled as Strax laughed and said, "Well Doctor got you there! I mean it does only take a second to turn it off!" he then pulled out his gun and hit the off switch then turned it on again making the device blink as he said, "I mean I already keep it off to save power! So pretty simple fix."

Yuuko crossed her arms and rolled her eye Jenny copied but rolled both her eyes as both said, "My love be a Smartass!"

Later on the Five of them where traveling perspective filters on through the Streets of London as Akihsia moved the meter around as he growled, "Not a simple beat, so far wait a moment what's this?" He asked pulling a poster off a wall and he looked at it, it was for a traveling puppet shock using human sized puppets.

Jenny looked at it and she said, "And we got attacked by life sized cybermen puppets!" She said happily addressing what was running through Akihisa's head.

It was a short walk to it and as soon as they where there the meter lit up bright and he smirked as he said, "got you master… wait this was to easy! IT'S A TRAP!"

the ground then opened below them and as they start to fall Akihisa spread his wings and grabbed Vastra and Jenny as he struggled to go up out of the trap door he groaned and said, "Either I need to hit the gym more or one of you is wearing weights, or I underestimate Vastra's body density by going bye modern day reptiles!"

Jenny was laughing as Vastra growled at the comment.

Yuuko was flying up with Strax clearly struggling too as she said, "How can someone so small weigh so bucking much!" she said clearly tired.

Strax then said, "I come form a high gravity planet everything is heavy! It's what makes us so affective on low grave planets like yours!" he said proudly before being dropped on the ground as Yuuko fell to the ground panting.

Akihsia like wise dropped Jenny and Vastra and he held his legs panting and he said, "Got dam it! I miss my earth pony super strength! Why couldn't I have regenerated as a unicorn for the telekinesis! I could just use my mind to move myself through the air! No wings just tireless placebo flight! So much better then pulled wing muscle!" he sound mad as he point to his left wing with was stuck half out.

Jenny then tapped Vastra on the arm and she said, "I told you, you have been eating to much lately darling!" Vastra rolled her eyes.

Akihsia then pulled out his Sonic and fired on the door braking it open as he said, "Now enough comments on who needs to go on a diet! We have to head in to the masters fun house and logic would say it's safer in there then out here in trap land!"

they all nodded and head in staying close, Yuuko looked at a creepy puppet that looked like her and she looked at it, "That is creepy and.. is my plot really that big?" she asked looking at her back side, witch triggered Akihisa to smirk and happily said, "It's not big it's perfect!"

Yuuko's face lit up bright red at the comment, as Jenny laughed before looking to Vastra and asking, "why can't you be that quick on the draw!?"

Vastra just drew her sword and slashed a puppet in half.

Strax was looking around gun on and point as he said, "Come on now we're is our enemy!? Where is he? I want to see this master time lord with my own eyes!" he said clearly losing patience and wanting battle.

Our doctor rolled his eyes and pulled out the sonic to use it as a light as he heard something and felt the room heat up as he said, "Something is coming!" That is when he pushed Yuuko out of the way as a blaster fired.

That is when they turned to see what looked like a cyberman made of copper with a steam stack on it's back. It's brain was visible, instead of legs it had one large wheel with two smaller ones one in the front and one in the back, it's left hand was a crud clamp, it's right hand looked like Blaster form a Dalek.

the thing fired again as Vastra pulled out her sword to try and deflect the show only for the blast to shatter her sword as Yuuko called out, "THIS AIN'T A MOVIE! LADY!"

That is when Strax shoot it and he laughed as he hit the head destroying it and he said ,"So much for the master!" that is when more of this stemapunk Cybermen showed up and one shot Strax's blaster out of his hand.

One then sighed by pointing some place telling them to go that way as they walked Akihsia looked at them, "to crud to talk probably too crud to even think I am telling you there emotional suppressers are suppressing through as well! The master has made a loyal army of drones like an ant colony!"

Jenny crossed her arms as she looked to the doctor, "stop studying what had us marching to our doom!" she sound mad.

Strax then spoke up saying," Nothing wrong with admiring the Enemy my whole race admires the doctor and he is our enemy most of the time! Yet facing him in battle get us our the highest military award possible the tile of Who faced the doctor!" he sound happy about it.

That is when they came to a room where they spotted a cyberman with a chipped in half head piece braking it's suppressor, it's brain visible in a cracked dome it's lower body and the right arm form the elbow down gone, the right eye was also gone and it spoke it's voice malfunctioning as it said, "WELcome …DoCTOR…FaceSS MaY ChanGE.. buT We.. bE THe SAMe! YoU …knoW wHat I WanT!"

Akihisa smirked as he put his hands in his pockets as he smirked, "I know yes! You planned on making me give up my regenerations willingly to spare my companions. But That's not happening Master!" he said with venom in his voice the creepy tone he used startled Yuuko.

the Master then spoke up as his steam punk Cybermen moved closer as he said,"HOw is that! TRUe! I haVE an ARMy…"

Strax then cut off by saying, "What makes the doctor so worthy of crushing for the glory of the Sontaran emperor is he needs no Army! As soon as he shows up he wins some how!" he said prideful."

the masters dome then started to crack.

Akihsia crossed his arms as he said, "I set my sonic to let out a glass shattering fragrancy when we set out, unless I touched it every so often, I haven't touched it it's starting again invisible to our ears but not to the glass holding your brain in! Granted this isn't what I planned! I planned to use glass shattering as a distraction to get away if captured. But Shattering your dome so you die by brain falling out works just as good!" He said calm about how he seemed to thing this horrifying death was just as good as an escape.

The master's voice let out computer glitch sounds as the drones didn't move.

Akihsia walked over to a drone and pushed it over, "the master is in to much distressed to order them so they are helpless Strax to go get your gun back and put this poor souls out of there misery." He said camly before adding in a creepy tone, "After all it's a doctor and a nurse job to end pain and noun of this souls pain can be end with out the release of death!"

Strax nodded and walked off saying, "yes it's a shame when that happens, but it happens despite best efforts! I'll be back in to shakes of a land Don't you worry poor souls your pain and suffering as brains in steam punk robots is almost over!" he said sounding friendly and one could almost think they heard a drone say, "yay!"

The glass dome then broke complete and the masters brain fell out and Akihsia walked over to it and stomped on it!

Yuuko then fainted into Jenny's arms form the sight of Akihsia doing this!

Vastra was clapping as she said, "Good show doctor Jolly good show!"

Later on in the doctor Manor.

Yuuko and Akihisa where talking as she said, "I can't believe you did that!" she was shocked as she said, "You stepped on the dead brain of the enemy!?" she couldn't believe it!

Akihsia sat down drinking some cider form a flask as he stated, "That's the corruption form the over regenerating! I'm scaring myself took! It's why we ran! I can't let live with out you, but I can't let the others see me like this! I can't risk Yomi seeing her big brother as an anti-hero!

Yuuko crossed her arms and pinned him to a couch as she said happily, "then I guess that means it is you in there!" she put a hand on his face and cried, "Dam Tirek!"

Akihsia held her close as he said, "yes!" He then turned them over so he had Yuuko who was now red pinned and he said, " Dam Tirek but!" he then kissed the blushing Yuuko deeply before braking it to say, "At least I have you!"

To be continued.


	13. Some would call it a nightmare!

It was a Warm summer night in Victorian England.

In his mansion Akihisa was trying to sleep in just his pants on top of him was Yuuko who was in a pink Night gown nuzzled up and panting.

Our Doctor famed himself as he reached for his sonic on the nightstand and hit a button making cool air rush into the room he sighed and said, "... not cheating air conditioner was invented at this time!" he muttered to himself in his half a sleep state like he heard someone say he shouldn't have that in this era.

Our Doctor soon fell asleep, and entered a dream, he was walking down a hall way, to see painting of his human self, then his earth ponyself then eight red xed out paintings of his lsot incarnations before coming to one of his current self.

He rolled his eyes as he smirked as he said, "Why should I be remind even within my own head!" he growled as he waved his hand he was clearly unhappy with the setting so a door opened before him and he walked in to it, to Fumizuki.

He growled again and stomped the ground making a trap door open and he jumped in and land, he growled, "I know I am dreaming! I Should have control over the Dream!" he then spotted his future female Alicorn incarnation talking with his unicorn coming incarnation.

The doctor Rubbed his chin as he said, "that's two out of three of my last lives! Only mystery is one, and witch order they will happen in!" he sound calm as he walked off only to appear in what looked like the Tardis, He could smell metal and feel the cold air around him as if it was real when it wasn't.

Akihsia clicked with his tongue, "All this is just memories trying to fool me into thinking I'm not dreaming!" he sound annoyed by this point as he looked to the picture of doctor Whooves and Depry happily together.

Our doctor turned and left hands in his pocket as he raised his hand making a flask appear in his hand as he drank it, "Would call that a past life but it's current as well." He then heard a girls voice laughing and he turned to see Akira.

Akihisa drank his flash and waved his hand but she didn't go anyway, "Ok you just through away the trick Lady!"

Akira looked confused but Akihsia rudely spoke, "You would be a bad memory, as I know I'm dreaming I could remove you form my dream with a wave of a hand like when you know you are having a nightmare!" he snapped his fingers bring them to a copy to the garden of the Canterlot castle perfect copy of the one form the cartoon down to a discord statue as he happily smirked. "Like how I just changed the area I know you are real an intruder in my mind! So talk!" he said sounding rude!

The Akira laughed before crossing her arms, "Well you got me! I am the Tantabus! I woke up as her brother! It was so easy to stay with you! Once I woke up or fell a sleep as Tantabus I could just pick a complain to give nightmares to follow you around!"

Akihsia growled as he crushed his Flask as his eye twitched, "I'm sorry did you just admit to me that you are Akira now a dream demon! And You are the reason My Yuuko has had nightmares about my multiple deaths within one day!?"

Akira span around turning into anthro unicorn shaped ethereal energy being that appeared to be a purple recreation of a night sky. She laughed happily, "Aren't I a stinker little brother?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he made a ball appear and throw it to her, "Caught!"

Akira Caught it and looked confused till she notice she was in a cage and she tried to walk through but she couldn't in fact as soon as she touched the cage she screamed in pain.

Akihsia smirked as he made a flask appear and he drank it and smiled, "the taste may only be a memory but it's good enough, I bet you want to know how you lost?" he said raising an eye brow.

Akira remained frozen before letting out a flat,".. yes!"

Our Doctor made a large iron spiked club as big as him appear in his hand and he shoulder it and smirked wickedly as he said, "the thing about being a dream demon sister is you control the dream! When you did what I want you to caught the ball, you start following my rules like the rest of my dream! I beat you by simple having you caught a ball! I repeat you did what I said now you have no power!" he seemed calm and proud of this.

Akira dropped the ball and let out a stunned, "when did I become the dumbass?"

Doctor Akihsia turn span his club around in his hands and smirked evilly as he said, "when I became the motherfucker doctor! Now dear evil sister! Messing with me that's one thing! Messing with my friends!" the spikes on the club doubled in size and gained smaller spikes. The Doctor then evilly said, "And giving my Yuuko's nightmare is unforgiveable!" the club burst into flames.

Akira's cage then vanished but she found herself unable to move as Akihisa was getting ready to swing the club as he smiled happily and said, "Now I'm the dreamer I won't feel pain but you who are now part of this dream will! I don't even have to do this! You made yourself truly part of my dream you'll be destroyed when I wake like the rest of it! But sense you are already dead let's have some fun!" he then swung it.

In the Waking world Akihisa was holding Yuuko tightly as he and wrapping his right wing around her as he smiled a truly happy yet creepy smile in his sleep.

The next morning! Yuuko was coming down full dressed yawning and happily saying, " My nightmares are gone! At long last a goodnight sleep!" she said happily.

Akihsia smirked as he adjusted his tie, she had no idea and she never would as he happily said, "I had a nice dream to! I dreamed I had a bat and My sister was the bat guy!" he said hiding his pride at what he had done behind a joking tone.

Yuuko giggled and kissed him on the lips before stopping and hugging him, "you are such a jokester Akihisa I'm happy to see you are becoming your old self again!"

Akihsia smiled as he put an arm around here, "Yes I haven't felt this good in a while, now come along we have to go meet the gang they helped us with the master, so we most help them with a case. Some kind of investigation at a train station over a murder. Should be a simple case We'll just use the Tardis to watch what happened at worst!"

Yuuko smiled as she put her coat and perspective filter vail.

Later at the Train station.

Akihsia was looking at the body and he growled " I know this person it's a highschool teacher form Japan present day form me and yuuko's point of view!"

Yuuko blinked and looked at the dead body and her eyes widen, "It is Ironman sense!" she said in horror.

Vastra hissed at it and said, "so another time machine!" She sound angry about it!

Strax then smiled and said, "We'll just find the noun doctor owned time machine and blow it up nothing to it!"

Jenny crossed her arms and smugly said, "the doctor never said it was a time machine!"

Akihsia got up and walked over to a statue, and said, "The weeping angel, they send you back in time to feed on your potential energy! Look like a normal statue till no one is looking and they can move, all that has the image of an angel becomes one!" he said as he pulled out the sonic and jabbed it into the statue and everyone's eyes widen.

As a scream came form the statue that sound like a living thing in pain, the doctor smirked as he said, "now I heard Ironman down there was retiring to England me thinks this angel here has been here all that time feeding off victims in this train station, We can't have that witch makes this easy!"

He said as he backed up and said, "Watch the statue! Look at! No blinking or closing your eyes! Keep them open and watching it!" he said and they all stared at the statue they now knew was alive.

The Tardis then appeared and Akihsia backed up into it as he said, "One moment!" the tardis then vanished making the body of ironman vanish, and the statue fall apart into dust to everyone's shock.

Akihsia then walked back through the front door as he said, "sorry that took so long!" he said happily.

Everyone looked at him and he said, "I made a paradox by knocking ironman out so he never went to this station in the modern day. Now I wouldn't have done that if he didn't get sent to the past and died. But sense he never got sent to the past and never died I should, but then it would have happened, So it would happen, and the angel had to go through that on an endless loop till it explode erasing it's self form this point onward, now any victims that set up others for angel attacks will set up a chain reaction killing more angels, So all is done! Now come on! Let's go!"

they all then left confused and Strax said, "Does anyone else brain hurts?"

Everyone then said, "YES!"

to be continued.


	14. Two probolems no waiting!

Akihisa was standing in the bath room mirror just his night pants on looking at what appeared to be his former human self.

The human Akihsia growled, "Akira was already dead! You just had to wake up to end it! You literally where beating a dead horse for Fun! You monster!" he yelled out in rage.

Doctor Akihsia turn smirked and let out an insane laugh for a moment as he said, "I know oh vision of my former self! That wasn't an act of justice it was vengeance bloody as I want it to be Vengeance!" he smirked happily, the smirk turning into an insane slasher smile!

The Akihisa in the mirror gasped in horror as he said, "you are the doctor! You are supposed to be the fucking hero! Not a killer who murders his way through anyone who gets in his way!" he said in horror.

The true Akihisa laughed insanely as he said "I know I know my former self! This regeneration is corrupted! Why try to fight it! Why not just dive right into the insanity and have a shit tone of fun out of it!"

In a moment the Doctor punched the Mirror shattering it! Filling his fur covered left hand with glass making it bleed as he laughed in sanely as he held his head with his right!

He kept laughing as he picked the glass out of his hand and washed it and bandaged it only stopping when he left the Bath room his hand bandaged and he was panting and holding his gut with his injured hand.

At That point Yuuko walked up and gasped in shock and in horror at Akihsia hand and the shattered mirror in the bath room as she screamed out, "THAT'S IT YOU NEED HELP!"

In a moment Akihisa pulled Yuuko close making the girl gasp as her wings flared and he said, "From who? What therapist knows how to help insanity brought on by dying multiple times in a minute!?" he sound firm yet scared of himself.

Yuuko muttered unable to reply as Akihsia let her go and he said, "And that's the point and why this regeneration is a problem! It's corrupted and forcing another will more then likely worsen the problem! We need to wait! We need to put up with this! If you are getting scared I'll take you home till I'm better I promise!"

Yuuko sighed and gave him a kiss before saying, "I'll stay for now at least!" she nuzzled in to his chest and hugged him.

Akihisa held her close and kissed her head as he sadly said, "I personally think that is the stupidest thing you have ever said or done!"

Later on when Fully Dressed Akihisa was on a train with Yuuko facing Jenny Strax, and Vastra, as he crossed his arms and drank form a Flask as he said, "And What the fuck have you two, and your potato pulled us into this time?" he said with a growl.

Vastra who had her vail on spoke out and simple said, " someone reported what looked like a moving trash can speaking and breathing fire! Sounds like a Dalek to me!" she said with a smirk.

The doctor growled as he gripped his flask tighter as he let out a flat, "Thank goodness I no longer have earth pony super strength or I would have crushed my flask!" He then took a big sip form the Flask and swallowed as he said, "Buck it!"

Later in the Ally the report came form and in a moment Akihsia growled and Yuuko looked scared as he said, "this horse ears hear them! Yelling exterminate form below! Straw fire at the fucking ground!"

Strax happily shoot the ground revealing a cave system as he happily said, "I like this doctor! He's the fun doctor yes he is!" he then jumped down followed by everyone else once down Akihsia turned on the sonic to use as a flash light.

Yuuko held her ears as she groaned in pain, "IT hurts! It bucking hurts! It's like nails on a chalk board, dinner with my parents, and listening to Straw ramble all in one!" she was tearing up in ear pain!

Akihisa was also growling form the pain in his ears as he said, "And sadly to make it stop we most move to it to kill it!" he spoke murder was in his voice! Vastra held her sword not worried about the enemy but the doctor beside her!

that is when a Dalek shell in black showed up and scanned and said, "identify unknown winged humanoids!" he declared and Akihisa growled and yelled out, "MY TWO HEARTS SHOULD GIVE MY IDENITY AWAY YOU HUNK OF JUNK!"

The Dalek then scanned date and said, "Doctor found all Dalek converge use captured lesser life forms as shields the doctor won't.." before it could finish a blast went right through his shell through the living thing inside and out the back.

Akihisa was holding the Strax's blaster with a growl and Jenny and Yuuko looked at him in shock,while Strax clapped, "Fun doctor yay!" He returned the Gun to the Potato and pulled out his sonic and said, "Strax grenades Yuuko we need to fly off!" he said holding his head like it would rip open and in a moment both anthro Pegasus flow out of the whole and pant like they had almost died.

Akihsia then groaned before yelling, "What ever they have it's letting out sound waves causing us pain it's up to you three to blow it the buck up! With as much of them as possible!" he said in a demanding voice.

Down below Jenny drew her sword as More Dalek came with knocked out people tied to them.

Jenny cut the rope making the person fall off before running her blade through the eye of the Dalek as she said, "Didn't really think this through did they!"

Straw was shooting ropes freeing the humans, "using primitives as a shield! A battle tactic only used by cowards who are out of Ammo!"

Vastra was cutting through them like nothing once the people where off as she slashed the last one, "Come along now we most go blow what ever it is up!"

They then moved on to see a half complete progenitor That Strax was throwing live grenades into as he happily said, "blowing things up like the fun doctor told me to with my grenades this is a right good day it is!" he said happily.

They three then left as it Explode ending that Dalek plot.

Later on in the manor Akihsia was removing his hat, coat and gloves as he put some wood on the fire and finished off his Flask as he groaned, "My ears and head are still bucking killing me!" he then heard a roar and turned to see a snow man roaring.

Akihisa then point to the fire and the snow man turned and ran away screaming in fear out his front door as he rolled his eyes and said, "YUUKO HONEY WE GOT KILLER SNOW MEN!"

Yuuko ran down covered in snow and spat snow out, "I know! One melted on me when I hit it in the face with a match!" she was clearly enraged.

the couple then head out with out any prospective filters and looked to a strange cloud making it snow in the summer and light either going into the cloud or coming out of it cloud elsewhere as he said, "Well looks like we know were we are bucking going! Come on let's take our wings and beat the other three there!"

Yuuko nodded as the two flow off and scored through the snow filled night to the light to where it was coming from the top of big Ben where they landed to see something strange! It looked like an armored Yeti.

Yuuko's eyes widen and she gasped, "THE STORM KING!"

The Storm king how lacked the staff smirked as he said, "Why yes! I guess so but You know me as THE MASTER!"

Akihsia seemed taken back, "How! We killed your brain no way you could have returned.. and this corrupted regeneration is thinking lateral order again! You are before you where a cyberman! .. witch would mean you have more regenerations at least nine!" he smirked evilly.

the Storm King master growled as he summoned gorillas made of Ice and he hand Yuuko his sonic screw driver and she quickly fired it making them shatter as he ran to her side and kissed her as he said, "I have a plan dear! You are not going to like it! Because it involves me taking a moment to get it ready!" In a moment he flow off.

Yuuko rolled her eyes as she took to the air to avoid more ice creatures as she said, "Really darling really?"

Elsewhere below.

Straw was happily shooting snow mean and other ice creatures as he said, "Gee I wonder what the fun doctor is doing!" In a moment the Tardis appeared and Akihsia took the gun as he said, "I'm doing stuff to save my mind and stop the bad guy but I need this!" he then hand Straw a chain saw, "use this!"

Straw smiled as he ran off with a chain saw to slash about ice creatures, "I LOVE ICE CARVING!"

Elsewhere Vastra and Jenny where slashing them when the tardis appeared and Akihsia appeared and said, "Vastra I need your sonic!" the lizard lady then throw it to him and said, "Fine equine man!"

Akihisa caught it as he got back in making the Tardis Vanish as he entered it and K-9 hand him his build in scanning system.

our doctor was putting them together with some more machines making what looked like Strax blaster with the sonic as a scope, but it was facing backwards and a strange filter on the blaster in and he said, "And we are good!"

He then opened the tardis door and flow back to Yuuko's side and fired the blast hit the master making a beam hit Akihsia, While the master screamed in pain Akihsia sighed happily, "there I've stolen one of your regenerations! You only need to and you have darn six left, Oh well five out of eight of my lost lives back is still pretty fucking good!" he then fired hitting the master again stealing another regeneration.

Yuuko's lazy eye twitched as she let out a flat, "My boyfriend is stealing lives! Yay!" she said turning sarcastic at the end.

the Storm King Master growled as he tried to avoid the shoot but thanks to Akihisa's wings he couldn't avoid the fire form above and it kept happing till the master was down to just three lives and Akihsia smirked, "I just realized it has to be four out of eat as to keep things moving you need to regernate form this form!" he then removed the filter and fired the normal Sontaran blaster at the masters head making the storm end the snow and ice creatures fall apart as the master regenerated into what looked like a human man.

Akihisa smirked as he removed Vastra sonic and span it around and smiled to himself, "Went form three to seven! Perfect!" in a moment Yuuko hit him on the back of the head and he said, "I deserve that! For being an asshole!"

to be continued.


	15. A Day with out Yuuko!

Our doctor was once more within his own mind, in a dream.

He was in a defendant chair looking at his original human self as a judge while his anthro earth pony read the charges.

The Old doctor Akihsia turn said, "the defendant is charged with leaving Yuuko on her own, Stealing lives! Being willing to kill! Enjoying killing! And worst of all being a drunken asshole!" he said in rage.

The human Akihisa then spoke up, "How do you plead!?" he sound enraged.

The current doctor smirked and laughed, "this is a strange dream! I'll give you that but I plead guilty! I did leave Yuuko alone so I could make a regeneration stealing machine to drain the master and get back half my lost ones! I have been drinking! And I have so enjoyed murdering the last few bad guys!" he said with a sweet happy smile.

The anthro Earth pony point at him, "he admits to his crimes your honor original!" he sound happy about it.

That is when the current doctor pulled out a flask and drank it and said, "yet what can you do oh Echo's of my past selves? You aren't real! Noun of this is! And as I admit to being a monster this hold of the mirror and show me what I became stick is pointless as it is cliché!" He sound rude and bored with it as he waved his hand, and left.

He was now in the school as he sighed, "Can my sick mind give me something good? Like beach and Yuuko and her twin sister Hideyoshi in swim suits! I mean fuck!" he sound angry as he drank and walked through it again coming to Class 2-f.

In side he found files labeled fears he opened one and looked through, "End of the world, myself, losing Yuuko, fear of Failing Dinky as a father when I meet her, fear or my future, fear of my past, … fear of bunnies? What the fucking hell?"

He then closed it and walked off as he said, "the fuck? You know what I'm done!" he sounded sick of it as he walked to the top of the school and jumped, where he woke up in his bed holding the sleeping Yuuko as he smiled.

The doctor kissed her head and held her close as he sniffed neck while nuzzling her as he whispered, "for better or worst you are the one thing I'll always have." He then heard something making his ear twitch as he laid Yuuko down and went down stairs in just his pants picking up his sonic screw driver.

He then walked down to see a red Tardis and on his couch a female anthro unicorn.

She had a pink coat, white mane and tail, bright yellow eyes, and was dressed in black jeans, a white tank top with the kanji for time lord on it in red black high heel boats and black fingerless gloves.

She smiled as she drank some tea and said, "Hi big brother!"She said happily revealing herself as Yomi.

Akihsia smiled as he sat down across form her and sighed saying, "Do you have any idea how late it is form my point of view sister dear?" he asked clearly tired.

Yomi rolled her eyes and after taking a sip of tea said, "What does it matter you don't sleep in this regeneration anyway brother. Anyhow just want to see how you where holding up, clearly not good is the sad answer!" he sound sad by seeing her brother like this.

Our Doctor sighed as he rolled his eyes and he said, "I stole four of the master's regeneration regaining half my lost lives if you will! But I most ask what made you regenerate little sister?"

Yomi sighed and let out a blunt emotionless, " I tried a fruit on an alien planet and turned out I was allergic to it! Nothing special just a food allergy. It's honestly embarrassing!" She turned to sound ashamed of it.

Akihsia bite his lip to hold in a chuckle as he held his gut with one hand holding back the laughter or at least trying too.

Yomi's eye twitched as she spoke up, "Any who, I also ran into a bit of a snag, My friends decide Space time traveling adventures are scare so I'm by myself. I tried asking Miharu to join but sadly she said she isn't traveling with any Time lord that isn't one of your regenerations! She said that while traveling with your future female incarnation and future Yuuko form your point of view."

Akihsia nodded as he watched his sister but the tea down as he said, "If you are looking for companions you are barking up the wrong tree the closet thing I have are local and are need." He said sadly as he rubbed his face and got up to open a bottle form be hind the living room bar and he poured himself a drink.

As our doctor took a sip Yomi spoke up spoke up and said, "you don't understand I ran into a problem I need wings for so I want to ask Yuuko to join me for a day."

Akihsia spat out his drink and wiped his lips with his forearm fur as he first growled be fore calming himself as he said, "Regretfully that may be a good idea when she wakes up ask her, I hope she says yes!" he said holding his head as he finished the drink.

Yomi smiled happily, "Thanks big brother!"

Later that day Akihsia was fully dressed walking around with all his perspective filters as he held his head muttering, "It's for the best to get Yuuko away form you for a day Akihisa! It's for the best!" he then heard something and ran into an Alley way.

He then saw what looked like Strax out on the street by a broken bar window and he rolled his eyes and said, "Get your stupid potato ass up! I need help today as Yuuko is away!"

Strax got up and rubbed his chin, "Well it's my day off but why not fun doctor what Fun thing are you doing to day?" he asked happily.

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "follow me to the graveyard!" Strax smiled as they head off to it and Akihsia was moving the sonic around as he said, "Keep your eyes open and focused I may have three hundred and fifteen degrees of Vision but that is still enough blind spot for an angel to sneak up on our ass if you don't keep your eyes facing behind us!"

Strax was walking backwards holding his gun as he nodded and said, "Why yes Fun doctor checking a place filled with dead bodies for extra dimensional parasites who are cowards that won't face there targets is as fun as it sounds I want you to know!"

That is when he saw a blonde tail and he held the sonic out and turned to see behind a statue was a scared unicorn anthro filly, purple fur, blonde mane and tail beautiful yellow eyes, in a white sun dress.

Akihsia gasped as his ears heard her two beating hearts and the little Filly looked up and hugged his leg in tears as she said happily, "Daddy!"

Akihsia's eyes widen as he cried out, "Dinky!" Akihsia knew at some point Dinky would show up or be born but right now in a corrupted regeneration, the Doctor Quickly picked up his future daughter and said, "Strax we have another victim and this time it's me and Yuuko's future child! I'm calling the Tardis I'm taking her to her proper Time! And We're going angel hunting form there!"

Strax nodded as the Tardis appeared and he got in with Akihsia and Dinky and Dinky happily typed in the date she was sent form and in a moment the machine hummed before the door opened to what looked like the Ponyville Area, or at least the forest around it!

Akihsia walked out still Holding Dinky in his arms tightly as Strax looked around and they came to a stone statue in the middle of the place the statue in the middle it was falling apart and as soon as Dinky was close it's left arm fell apart.

Straw notice the sonic beeping, "so that's the angel.. Looks like it's about dead already!"

Akihisa nodded as he noticed another anthro walking up it was his unicorn self and Dinky quickly jumped form Pegasus Akihisa's arms and ran to his unicorn futureself and hugged him happily going, "Daddy!"

The unicorn Akihsia picked up dinky kissing her head and smiling as he said, "thank you my younger self!" He sounded so relieved, "There is a body mirror in K-9's storage center set that up it's what I did when I was you!" he then walked off.

The current Doctor nodded and he said, "Ok Strax don't blink!" He then went in and when he came out he saw the statue was now closer with a pointing figure that would be touching Strax if he was there.

Doctor set up the mirror forcing the angel to look at it's self so it couldn't move as he sighed, "that idiot thought keeping eyes closed again was a good idea!" he sighed sadly.

Meanwhile back in Victorian London.

Strax had just told history to Vastra and Jenny as he said, "And that's how I came back before I left to go bar fighting."

Vastra rolled her eyes and face palmed and sadly asked , "What are we going to do with this potato!?"

Jenny just shrugged.

Later on in the Manor Akihsia came home to see Yuuko waiting for him and he ran to her and hugged her as he kissed her head and said, "I meet our future daughter today!"

Yuuko's eyes widen at the statement.

Elsewhere.

In the modern-day Japan. Yomi was walking around humming as she sat down to talk to Akihsia's future female Alicorn form and she said, "Well I did my job sis!" she sounded so happy.

The female alicorn version of Akihsia sat down and said, " I do so hate having to make sure Yuuko doesn't meet Dinky before she's born but it's a fitted point in history little sis. Also thanks for handling that for me I know I would have been a one pony job for me but fixed points are a nag!"

Yomi nodded as she said, "yeah tell me about it! Now I'm off, I have a date to get too, it's with hoity toity."

The other lady time lord then looked shock and let out a stunned, "he likes mares?"

to be continued. 


	16. A day in Yomi's life

Akihisa was sighing as he looked out the window it was raining outside as he said, "I hate the bucking rain!" he said sadly

He sat down in a chair reading a book he had as he heard the rain and growled at it.

Yuuko then came down stairs and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know if you hate it so much you can just change the weather!" she said calmly pointing out the obvious answer.

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "For all we know this storm lead to something being invented! So no I can't don't' want to change history darling and risk you never coming into the world!" he said clearly showing why he tried to avoid changing history too much.

Yuuko crossed her arms and sat down in his lap and smiled and said, "How sweet of you!"

Elsewhere in another place and time.

Yomi was dusting herself off as she sat down on the head of the Spinx as she sighed and laid back on it's head, "I don't know what's worst my boyfriend cheating on me or the fact I already handle the Dalek under this big kitty!" She then pulled out her sonic screw driver and hit a button making her Tardis show up.

She got up and head into it and sat down as she took off for the Ponyville area in the present and walked out into the town and put her hands in her pocket as she spotted Big Mac waving to her.

He smiled and asked, "How's your brother doing?" he asked making Yomi roll her eyes.

Yomi sighed and said, "Just fine but no one ever asked about me! I'm a time lord too dam it!"

Miharu then walked up and said, "Trust me I know you're a time lord and I want to go on time lord adventures again please take me as a companion!" she begged hugging Yomi and in a moment Yomi pulled her into the tardis and took off.

Miharu jumped for joy and said "YEAH BABY!"

In a moment the Tardis took off and it's door opened to reveal fields of red grass.

Yomi put a hand on her hip and happily said, "welcome to the amusement park planet were grass is red, cheese is pink, and milk is purple!"

the anthro unicorn raised and eye brow as she walked out and she said, "That sounds weird or my name isn't Miharu heartstring! And it is! Legally now too!" She seemed proud of that.

A moment later they walked off to the front gates and a hologram guy appeared and said, "welcome ot planet amusement the universe largest amusement park currently closed for repairs!"

Yomi then held out some physic paper and said, "We are safety inspectors here to run a few tests and look around a bit at the broken areas!" the hologram then opened the gate and said, "then head right in ladies!"

Yomi smirked as she and Miharu walked in and The lady time lord spoke, "It's closed as a few rides broke in strange ways!" she said as she made her horn close to point to a piece of roller coaster track missing as she said, "that track vanished form thin air!"

Miharu rubbed her chin and said, "Strange!" Yomi nodded as she said, "Now you think you can hover me so I can get a closer look?"

The Green anthro unicorn then held her head making her horn and Yomi glow as she lifted Yomi up to the part of the track.

Yomi hummed as she touched it, "looks and feels like teleporter burns! Some one teleport the piece of track away! That I can work with set me down easy girl!" she called out as Miharu gently lowered her to the ground.

Miharu then watched Yomi pull out the sonic and walk off and she ran after her, "so mind telling me what's up?"

Yomi adjusted her glasses and smiled, "Simple dear Miharu! Teleporters leave trails we are following this one! "She said as she came to a door and used the sonic to knock it own as she walked in.

Miharu followed making her horn glow to light up the dark room as they came to small tube like machines.

Yomi nodded as she scanned them with the sonic and said, "Genetic sampling machines! To prove you paid they use a DNA scanner so it makes sense they would have these machines for record keeping, and all that but this is to many even for a planet sized park!"

she seemed curious as they walked father through and came to what looked like a guy with no head working on a machine and Miharu's eyes rolled into the back of her head and fainted.

Yomi adjusted her glasses it looked to be a headless monk in a repair guy uniform no hood as he said, "What are you doing here?"

Yomi crossed her arms and said, "And what are you doing with out a hood and sword mr. Monk?"

the headless guy sighed and said, "I got kicked out of the order but they kept my head! And this metal thing where my neck destroys clone materials.. so.."

our Time lord snapped her fingers and said, "So you hijacked the park adding more DNA things to gather up enough strains to make a new body for yourself to digitally download into! The only thing I'm not getting is the teleport burns on the coaster!" she said wondering about that.

the headless man then point at her with his wrench and said, "Oh that was just the teleporter the park use to save money on getting replacement parts here messing up and it's what I'm working on and also what you going to do nothing illegal about making a DNA bank or making a body in a test tube or installing DNA data banks!"

Yomi nodded as she said, "True true! But how did a headless monk get kicked out!?"

the headless guy sighed and sadly said, "I had gas in a meeting! It was really really bad! And let's leave it at that!"

Miharu then woke up saw the headless man then fainted again.

Yomi used making to hover Miharu as she said, "Well ok then I guess all is good and safe then Also Do you have a name?"

The headless Monk then sighed and said, "Kyouji Nemoto! I became a headless monk to not go anthro I regret it! I don't even know how I'm hearing you and talking to you right now!"

Yomi then turned and left and let Miharu on the bench and she got up yawning and saying, "I had a dream about a headless guy!"

The lady time lord chuckled, "Wasn't a dream it was your old schoolfriend Kyouji he lost his head! Working in a dead end job to basically buy a new one!"

Miharu once more fainted and Yomi laughed out loud holding her gut as she said, "I need this!"

Meanwhile in the Victorian era.

Akihisa was under the covers protectively holding Yuuko as he kissed her head and closed his eyes grumbling, "no one is taking her form me!" as he fell a sleep.

The next day on a beach planet.

Yomi was stretched out on a chair in a red Bikini looking over to Miharu who was in a yellow one.

Miharu sighed and relaxed, "So for not telling anyone the problems was there teleporter we have a week on a beach resort planet?" she asked.

Yomi nodded and smiled, "big time!" she said happy about it as she looked ot Miharu and said, "And also I like stallions and mares so I dare to call this a first date."

Miharu blushed and covered her face, "Gee but you are out of my league!" Yomi chuckled happily as she shot Miharu a wink making the Green unicorn anthro turn redder.

To be continued.


	17. in Sickness

In his Manor Akihsia was coughing as he looked in the mirror and scanned himself and he growled and smashed the window making Yuuko Run into see broken glass and blood over Akihisa's hand, some glass in it.

Akihisa growled as he washed it and Yuuko yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" she yelled in shocked.

Akihisa coughed as he removed the glass and said, "Nothing just the sonic shows my timelord immune system has no defense form a common disease form this time and instead of just making me ill for awhile it's much worst! I'm infect and dying! Only regeneration will remove it! I'm dying again!" he said before blacking out making Yuuko yell in horror.

Our Doctor then awoke on a couch to see Strax over him and he asked, "Why the hell did you get the potato!?"

Jenny then crossed her arm and said, "he is the only other medic here!"

Vastra then drank tea and asked, "And what is it Strax?"

Strax blinked and said, "It be as the doctor said a common thing humans can shake off easy is killing this time lord! Real shame all those battles we had and what kills you before me is a simple virus it's tragic really Doctor! Don't worry I won't stay around to watch I'll leave and see you when you regenerate and hope in your next one you get a warriors death!"

the potato then left, the building.

Vastra nodded and Left with Jenny as Yuuko sat down and sighed sadly as she cried, "so what I just watch you die slowly?"

Akihsia looked at her as she sat down across form him in tears as he sighed sadly, "It won't be Slow darling! The virus should stop my lungs function after that three minutes and I'm dead and regenerating!" he then couched up blood all over himself Making Yuuko's eyes widen in horror.

Yuuko was crying hands buried as she cried, "It's one thing to see you die being hero but like this! It's just not right it's not fair!" She sounded so sad and hurt.

Our doctor was breathing hard as he panted out, "Life isn't fair darling, and unlike most people in your shoes you know I'm going to get back up again I'm going to come back! More then post watching a sickness killing there loved ones can say!" He sound in pain but he was still trying to keep Yuuko calm while he was dying.

The Anthro Pegasus looked at him and cried and said, "You are dying! Yet you are focused on me! HOW ! HOW?" she almost beggingly asked.

Akihsia smiled and said, "I told you once before you are the most important thing to me!.. that won't change no matter what, and after dying more times then you can count on one hand in one afternoon I'm pretty use to it." He then couched as he panted and said, "Don't cry for me I've remained in this form enough to knock out the corruption upon the next one.. I wonder if I'll be my female or unicorn future self? Or a version I hadn't seen..?" he then closed his eyes breathing hard.

Yuuko was crying and grabbed one of his hand and cried, "I know you are going to come back to me but please please never leave me!" She said almost begging.

Akihsia then coughed as he said, "I love you Yuuko!" he then gasped unable to breath his lungs had stopped working the last words spoken in this incarnation was his love for Yuuko!

Who was crying and screaming as Akihisa's body struggled out of instinct struggling for air before it went horrifyingly still and start to glow.

Yuuko dropped his hand as it glowed and she cried and said, "… I'm going to have to watch you die so many more times aren't I? this isn't the first or last time I'll live through this because I fell in love with a hero with multiple loves!" She said crying while smiling as Akihisa's glow covered the whole body changing the silhouette, she know witch version was coming.

In a moment the glow died and Akihisa's Female Alicorn self appeared, laying in her past self's cloths and in his spot as she opened and eye Yuuko kissed her happily with a smile as she said, "Welcome back dear! No matter what you and me are together!" She said happily as she kissed Akihisa who in this life would be her girlfriend happily.

Akihisa looked at her hand and understood witch life she had and with out words closed her eyes and grabbed hold of Yuuko pulling her close to hold her right making both of there wings flare.

Later at the Paternoster gang's home.

Akihsia dressed in one of Yuuko's Victorian dress that had to clearly be let out In some place was talking with there friends there.

Strax then blinked and said, "So the doctor regenerated female then!" Akihsia nodded and quickly said, "and the potato gets one right!"

Strax cheered to himself.

Vastra just eyed the doctor up while Jenny shot her wife a death glare.

Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa and yelled, "EYES ON YOUR OWN LADY LIZARD LIPS!" she said in rage.

Vastra was about to growl but Jenny grabbed her form behind and said, "I agree with her so listen to her dear! Or do you want to sleep on the couch for all of winter!"

Our time lord laughed about it as she said, "Well now I'm going to miss this but sadly it's time to move on! I set it so the house will belong to any version of myself that claims it in any time So you may see us again, or you may not who knows!" she said as she and Yuuko got up and left arm in arm.

On the way out they came to see Akihisa's male anthro unicorn self holding Dinky's hand who was holding the future Yuuko's hand.

the female Akihsia then turned back and yelled, "YOU WILL SEE US AGAIN FUTURE ME YUUKO AND OUR DAUGHTER COMING IN!"

the current Akihsia and his Yuuko then left, for a moment each Yuuko looked at eachother's back in and both said, "I need to go on a diet!"

Triggering Both Akihisa's to ask "Why am I being punished!?"

Dinky laughed at it.

Later on the beach planet Yomi and Miharu where chatting at a table when they heard a lady yelling, "sister Miharu!" she sound happy and at that point Yomi turned and she said, "look Miharu it's Akihisa's female incarnation!"

Miharu then turned and her jaw dropped and she had a small nose bleed as she spotted the female Alicorn Akihisa in a red bikini, with Yuuko in a yellow one on her arm.

Yomi rolled her eyes and closed Miharu's mouth and said, "please stop checking out my sister my dear girlfriend!" She sound serious about it.

Yuuko and Akihsia then sat down with them.

Miharu's eyes were still wide looking between the three women she was sitting with as she happily said, "yay!" she was flat in emotion like her brain was still overload by the three beautiful women around her.

Akihisa then said, "So many how I got sick died and this is my new regeneration so I decide a vacation is what I need and Yuuko deserved for putting up with my ass while I was corrupted."

Yuuko was red and said, "So how did you start dating Yomi Miharu!"

Miharu won't speak so Yomi said, "she point me on an investigation that end with finding Kyouji became a headless monk then got kicked out so now he's just headless."

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "I always know he would lose his head but never would have thought literally now where is that waitress with our drinks!?" she asked.

At that moment a Green skin girl with purple hair walked up in an orange bikini holding a tray of drinks witch she gave to them before leaving.

Yomi smiled and said, "So you two wouldn't happen to want to double date?" She asked.

Yuuko smiled and said, "that sounds lovely."

to be continued 


	18. time at the beach

Laying out on the beach was Akihisa she had her wings spread out and Yuuko laying down on top of her in the sand and she sighed happily, "Well this is nice!"

Yuuko snuggled up to Akihisa happily before she stopped to ask, "Say Akihsia I noticed there aren't any guys here what's up with that!"

Akihisa nodded and made her horn glow to show a diagram of a half world shaped space station powered by a star below it , "this is were we are an artificial half planet made to be a girls only beach resort. So no guys allowed just space girls in bikinis!"

Yuuko blinked as she got up and looked at her in this incarnation girlfriend Akihisa and crossed her arms, "So we are vacation for a weekend on the artificial yuri beach half planet?"

Akihsia nodded as she made her horn stop glowing and she said, "If we are going to do a yuri arc got to do it right dear!" She then sat up and grabbed Yuuko's chin and kissed her making Yuuko's wings flare out happily as her tail wagged happily.

Meanwhile Miharu and Yomi where playing volley ball.

Miharu smiled happily as she hit the ball to her girlfriend, "no magic it's cheating!"

Yomi jumped and hit it back to her and said, "Ok but I have to ask sense my sister just had a reverse gender regeneration, if I regenerate into a man would you leave me?"

Miharu happily hit the ball back over and said, "No, and I won't just wait for you to become a girl again either! I would love you like I do now!" She said happily.

Yomi smiled happily as she turned around and hit the ball back over the net with her but and said, "Thanks!"

At that point the pose Yomi struck to do this made Miharu's jaw drop and she froze so the ball hit the sand behind her scoring Yomi the winning point.

Yomi adjust her glasses and struck a pose with her hand out with two fingers up in a v for victory as she said, "Victory for the Time lords!"

Miharu blinked before saying, "My girlfriend can go form cute and nerdy to hot in a second with out trying! Yay!" she said happily as her tail curled into a heart.

Later on Yuuko was getting a drink when what looked like a female Silurian in a black bikini walked up to her and smirked, "Hay good looking? What's cooking?"

Yuuko stuck her tongue out as she got her drink and said, " How can a line that cheesy travel the stars?"

the reptilian girl noticed Yuuko trying to leave so she grabbed her wrist, "you haven't told me your name cutie!" she said almost demanding it.

Yuuko turned around and flipped her of with her left hand and she said, "Noun of your business is what my name is! Now I have a girlfriend to get back to!"

the reptile won't let go and she said, "What does some mammal have that I don't!"

Yuuko then list them off on her left hand, "Warm blood, soft cuddly skin and fur, wings to use as a blanket while cuddling, my heart, and most of all she earned my love! You are a cold blooded, scaled, ground in her own ego, hopeless bitch!"

The reptile growled showing her fangs but then she felt heat and turned to see akihsia covered in a flaming aura as she said, "Lizard bitch let go of my girlfriend!" Akihisa then made her point by punching the stone wall next to her and her fit went right through and akihsia showed her unhurt hand.

the Reptile let go of Yuuko and ran off screaming at the impossible feet of strength!

Akihsia then pulled Yuuko into a hug and kissed her before saying, "Earth pony super strength how I missed it's use of scaring people off of you!"

Yuuko then took a sip of her drink and then snuggled up to her girlfriend turning around to move her back side again Akihisa's leg making her blush as she said, "So cute always coming to my rescue!"

Akihsia was red and blinked at how forward she was being, "Yuuko honey are you drunk?"

Yuuko giggled and finished her drink, "Can you get drunk off six crush hammers?"

Akihsia then let out a flat, "Very drunk! I can't even logical find away to explain how you are still able to stand up!"

The Pegasus had a hiccup and said, "Oops Guess I should have asked what was acholic and what wasn't honey buns!"

Akihsia blushed as she lead her drunk girlfriend along, "come on let's get some coffee in you to counter this!"

Yuuko giggled and said, "We could use the coffee maker in the Tardis so we can get some honey?" She said laughing to herself.

Akihisa pulled out the sonic form her hair and said, "Note to self-drunk Yuuko is a flirty drunk!" the sonic beeped showing it recorded it as she put it back into her mane, and took Yuuko to a coffee shop.

Meanwhile.

Yomi was laying out in a beach chair relaxing when she noticed a shadow and removed her sunglasses to see a red skinned women who had no hair but two horns and pure blue eyes, she was dressed in a purple one piece.

The lady time lord rolled her eyes and said, "Look Lady for the tenth time I have a girlfriend! And I am a women, women so move along already, and the same thing goes for my sister, her girlfriend Yuuko, and my girlfriend Miharu so scram please!"

the lady then left saying, "earthers hot as can be but don't know how to share!"

Yomi raised and eye brow before saying, "What?"

that is when Miharu joined her and sat down in the chair next to her and said, "you won't believe the bath room line they have here!" she said not believing how long she was gone.

Yomi nodded and said, " yeah that is to be expected as this place was made to house one thousand, and it currently has three thousand in it!" She said with a sigh.

Miharu blinked as she looked to her girlfriend, "Got dam it there is to many people up here! They need to expand or at least ad more things to make up for it!" stating it.

The Time lord said, "why would a business owner spend money when they are already making a fortune?"

The unicorn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and said, "same song all over the universe!"

the next day.

Akihsia was in her bikini in what looked like a pharmacy were even the workers were in bikinis, "Got to love this place now were are they!" she then grabbed a box marked hang over pills, "This is what Yuuko needs! … No idea how she didn't black out!"

While heading to check out a green skinned girl with two tail like things on her head instead of hair in a black bikini walked up to her, "hello hot stuff!"

Akihsia rolled her eyes and said, "I have a girlfriend and like I've told all the other girls who have tried picking me up I'm a one women, women, now if you don't mind I need to get my girlfriend hang over pills!"

The alien women said, "Come on look at me? I'm a green skinned space babe and I'm flirting with you!"

Akihsia rolled her eyes and said, "nag I'm a time lord! It will take more then that!" she then walked off and head to a self check and load in a physic credit card and scanned them as she left and said, "At least I don't have to deal with a check flirting with me!" She then load her card back into her mane.

she then walked to See Yuuko laying down on a beach tower holding a bag of ice to her head as she said, "Oh my head! How did I not die of liver failure!?"

Akihsia sat down in the sand next to her and opened the box and said, "I got hangover pills take one of this and in an hour no more hangover I got chewable!" she said as she hand Yuuko one.

Yuuko took one and eat it and sighed saying, "any side affects?" She asked.

Akihsia head the back and said, "…only for reptiles!"

the Grey furred girl smiled brightly as she said, "thank goodness and I love you Akihisa"

Akihsia smiled and kissed her and said, "I love you too!"

A few days later in the present in the middle of the streets the tardis showed up.

Minami and Hazuki stopped as Yuuko walked out in a pink hoody green short shorts, and pink boats as she stretched and said, "and we're back!"

Hazuki smiled and said, "were's baka oni-chun?" that is when she heard a women giggling and Akihisa walked out in a pink kimono using a fan to fan herself.

Yuuko blushed, "Hazuki some times when a time lord regenerate they change gender so .."

Akihsia smiled, "If you want to keep the ironic kick name it's Baka-Oneesan!"

Minami looked at the female Akihisa and fell over crying about it not being fair.

Hazuki's jaw dropped and she said, "you are so pretty Oneesan!"

Akihsia giggled and said, "why thank you! Now come on Yuuko let's go find Kouta!"

Later on Kouta was on his hands and his nose dripping with blood as he said, "I am confused but delighted!"

Akihsia chuckled as she and Yuuko left arm in arm as Yuuko said, "Now to Ponyville!"

to be continued.


	19. Doctor vs the dead part one!

In Ponyville

Big mac's eyes were moving around the room trying not to look directly at Akihsia who was sitting down across form him, as he said, "this is weird!"

Akihsia giggled, "It's only weird if you make it weird!"

Sugar belle then walked in dressed in a white dress and apron and white simple flats,and yelled, "JUST LOOK ALREADY I CAN'T BE MAD! I MEAN LOOK AT HER! SHE MAKES THE PRINCESS LOOK LIKE FIVES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

At that point applejack walked dressed n blue jeans cowboy boats witch were brown, her hat and a white tank top as she said, "yeah big brother! I wasn't mad at Trenderhoof having a nose bleed over her! I mean Look at her! She's prettier then the dam princess!"

Yuuko walked in happily in a pinkie hoodie and blue short shorts in pink sandals and happily said, "And the princess said they would still herd with her if she asked, all of the royal guard passed out with nose bleeds!"

Big Mac then said, "Easy for you to say! This isn't your best friend sense childhood who became the most beautiful girl on the dam planet!"

Akihsia chuckled as she drank some tea and said, "Why thank you! If you are going to be a girl for a regeneration, best make the most of it! I just wish I could be at the royalwedding of shining armor and Cadance, I hear unlike in the show the DNA test showed there was no changelings at it! Say has any Changelings showed up?"

Applejack said, "one someone became thorax and it confirmed there shape shifting can't fool a DNA test witch is why they used that! Any how sugar cube how did Kubo take this?"

Yuuko said, " he cried and said he can't stand to see Akihsia like this!" She sound flat about it and rolled her one noun lazy eye.

Applebloom then ran in yelling, "MISS DOCTOR SOMETHING AT THE GATE SLASH FENCE OR WHAT EVER WE HAVE AROUND OUR TOWN! SOMETHING WEIRD!"

Akihisa jumped up and said, "Come along Yuuko Darling Time for adventure!" Yuuko nodded as Applebloom lead them to it.

At the gate there was a person missing a left arm with a hole in there gut with a skull face groaning and Akihisa said, "Applebloom!" she point to the thing on the other side of the large metal mesh fence, "that's a zombie!"

Applebloom them screamed and ran off yelling, "THE END OF DAYS IS UPON US!"

Yuuko then point and noticed more zombies and a confused Anthro walking around between them and they didn't bother him but when a human ran by they attacked and chased the human and the anthro said, "RACIEST ZOMBIES! REALLY YOU WON'T EAT ME?"

The doctor then yelled, "ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT NOT BEING EATEN ALIVE BY THE UNDEAD RIGHT NOW?"

The anthro looked down ashamed as he kicked a rock, "Sorry you right!"

Akihisa's Sonic screw driver then went off and she pulled it and hit a button, "Some one is broadcasting!" the sonic then said, "My fellow anthros we are better then the humans who look down upon us! We have magic, flight! Control over the weather and super strength. So using my magic I rise the dead humans to end the living ones in our country! Then the world!"

Yuuko blinked, "so it's not the zombies that are raciest but the necromancer!" she said pointing out the obvious.

the doctor nodded as she said, "give the sonic an hour to trace it and we'll be good!"

At that point Rainbow dash ran up a wooden should over her shoulder as she was dressed in a black tank top black sport shorts, purple stockings black heel boats witch on a human would be ridiculously long heel, but on an anthro who needs a heal to help them stand it works just fine, and black sport gloves.

Rainbow dash then said, "Look I know you are the ones to do this! But I have friends in Tokonosu City only a short five-minute flight away! At Fujimi Academy were my boyfriend Soarin formally Takashi lives!"

Yuuko blinked and said, "You where Saeko Busujima weren't you youngest Kendo champion!"

Rainbow dash smirked and sarcastically said, "Gee what gave it away the wooden sword with my old name on it!" she said pointing to her old name in kanji written down the blade of the wooden sword.

Akihsia blinked and said, "I take it you are here as you where rejected by your family for the change and came here under the I'm homeless because my family kicked me out free apartment act."

Rainbow dashed nodded and said, "Now Look I know your Going to go off and save the day! And I know there is no place safer then beside the doctor as the doctor always wins!"

Akihisa's sonic beeped and said, "and you are in luck the broadcast and there by our necromancer is in Tokonosu city! I would say to the tardis but We all have wings so to the air! I'll summon the tardis to evacuate the school!"

Meanwhile at Fujimi.

the anthro Soarin formally Takashi was walking around hands in his pocket, his wings hidden by his school uniform, as he through the zombies as he said, "I am honestly offended by the fact they won't eat me! And I should be thankful for it! I mean what kind of backwards shit is that head!?" he said honestly asking.

He then looked outside a window to see Rei Hisashi running form zombies as he held out his left hand, "cheating bitch and girlfriend stilling bastard! Could leave them to die!" he then held out his other hand, "But that's what the necromancer wants as they are human so.. don't want to side with the necromancer!"

He then removed his school jacket and shirt freeing his wings form under them and jumped through the window and soared down grabbed by of them by the arm and flow up to the school roof where he dropped them and land as he said, " And there's my good deed for the day saved two people I have good reason not to!"

He then moved to make a barricade as he said, "You two going to help or are you going to just be dead weight?"

the two then moved to help him moving things on the roof to barricade the place so they had a moment to think!

He then looked over the side to See through a window Nurse Shizuka Takagi and Hirona who had a tricked out nail gun and he smiled, "Says Takagi is safe!" he said happily.

Rei looked over and said, "I don't see anything?"

Takashi looked to her and asked, "Can you make out your people you know's face form forty feet in the air? No then shut the buck up and take it form me!"

Hisashi then blinked and said, "Ok man that sounds like a curse!"

the Anthro Pegasus said, " yeah my won't talk to me not because I'm Anthro but because I spotted her and revealed to dad she was cheating on him with Kyoko Hayashi-sensei!"

Hisashi growled pervertedly making Soarin kick him in a very bad place that made him fall over crying and whimpering in pain.

He looked at his former friend and said, "She may be a cheating beat but still my mom she was also cheating on Kyoko sense with Wakisaka and Takayama sensei! And more as before I was an anthro I found out I wasn't my father's son thanks to him need a blood transfer and me not being a match! I MEAN YOU GOT DAM BITCH!"

Elsewhere in the school

Koichi smirked as he looked up to see the doctor in the air as he smiled with his students and turned and said, "I spotted the doctor in the air she is surly here to summon the Tardis for an evacuation! Stay together now students as if you fall or get bitten you are already dead or undead as the case maybe!"

He then smirked as he spotted Soarin coming down the stairs with two human students behind him acting like a shield as the zombies won't hurt him and he said happily, "that's my boy!"

to be continued.


	20. doctor vs the Dead part two!

In the middle of the high school Rainbow dash was slashing with her wooden sword knocking out zombies in her way as she walked around the school yelling " SOARIN! HONEY PLEASE TILL ME YOUR OK GIVE ME A SIGH HERE!" She then slapped a zombies head off with her left wing.

That is when she She Saw him flying out a window and smashed a window with her hoof and fly out leaving a rainbow trail tackling him in the middle of the air as she screamed, "YES!" In a moment both Pegasus Anthros hit the ground.

Elsewhere Akihisa was in the front of the school holding the tardis open as students ran in and she used the sonic to blast Zombies all around.

Yuuko sighed as she punched a zombie in the head, "this is pull shit! And how is the ass for brains trying to end the human race this time around?"

Akihisa shrugged a moment later Rainbow dash and Soarin land smashing right into the ground.

Soarin groaned as he said, "OUCH! Overly attached marefriend much?" He said looking down at her as she just nuzzled into his chest as Zombies walked all around them, "Rainbow come on! The world is ending we need to get up and help save lives!"

She then jumped up and helped him up, "sorry!" she sound embarrassed.

Akihsia then spotted a girl holding a make shift spear at a teacher and walked off, "WOW WHAT IS THIS!"

The girl Rei said, "THIS IS THE SHIT SACK WHO HELD ME BACK JUST TO GET MY DAD OFF HIS CRIMINAL FATHER!"

the teacher Mr. Shido adjusted his glasses, "while it is true your dad was investigating my father me holding you back has nothing to do with that! I mean if your dad honestly want to bust my dad I would have hand over all the proof he needs if he asked me in our last parent teacher conference! I hate that fat bastard! Me holding you back has more to do with you being a bitch who need to learn honor and humility!"

Rei growled, "AS IF YOU ARE ONE TO TALK YOU CREEP!"

Shido held his hands up as Zombies moved in he said, "True it is hypocritical coming form me as I'm sadly on the possible father list for our Soarin over there!"

Soarin's eyes widen as he yelled out, "CREEP SAY WHAT NOW?"

Shido looked nervous, "I didn't know she was married till years later when she enrolled you, and I feel bad about it so I have two legs up on her other cheating partners! Anyway my point is I am a pile of shit but at least I admit it instead of pretending to be better like you! I mean something bad happens and instead of go to your boyfriend you cheat! Your no better than me or Soarin's mother .. no offence my possible son!"

Soarin blinked and said, "Noun taken!"

Rei was just growling and Shido said, "Now time for a two part question that will decide the rest of your life, do you A change to be better then those you hate? Or B become just like them?" A moment later the make shift spear was in Shido's left Knee making him fall over in pain screaming, "SHE FUCKING CHOSE B!"

Rei laughed as a Zombie grabbed her making her scream as it went to bit her and it did right on the next and her eyes widen.

The zombies then moved towards Shido as he smiled and said, "Well Already showed more Honor then my dad ever did so hope you choke on me undead things!" the zombies then got him as Soarin's eyes widen and he was pulled into the Tardis by Rainbow and it's doors closed.

Inside Soarin's eyes widen as he sat down, "My possible father just got eaten before my eyes! I need a minute!"

Takagi walked up to her looking around at the tardis and she petted her friend on the shoulder, "there there!"

Akihsia rolled her eyes and said, "Next stop Ponyville's fenced in area then I'll be trying to track the single of the broadcast to find the kill switch for this things!"

Meanwhile in a dark building an Anthro version of cozy Glow was sitting down at a microphone witch made her voice sound like an adult stallions as she said, "Humans suck!"

She got up dusting off her pink dress and white jacket blue socks and brown shoes as she looked at a picture of Alice marasato and her parents looking happy, "All that happiness was a lie mom and dad! The moment I turned I was kicked out and homeless! On the street! HUMANS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE BECAUSE THEY LEAVE THERE OWN FOALS TO DIE!" She then smashed the picture of her former self and family while laughing insanely.

She then walked up some stairs and out to the roof and happily looked over the edge smiling as she watched Humans pushing others into the zombies only to get caught themselves anyway, "they could survive with friendship and Team work but choice to kill eachother all the more reason for humanity to end! We anthros are better chosen to get control over the weather flight, super strength and real magic! While you humans where chosen to die out with a whimper as we take over! It's no different than the Neanderthals end something better came along and took the world away form those idiot brutes!

She then laughed evilly holding her gut and falling over laughing the evil turning into just a little girl giggling as she calmed down and held her hurting sides, "Oh.. oh I'm funny!"

Elsewhere in Ponyville Soarin who put on a white shirt with wing holes cut in it was walking as Rainbow came up and hugged his arms and nuzzled it and said, "Gee Honey I know you are freaked out and sad but I know how you can get closure."

He looked at her and raised and eyebrow as Rainbow said, "while my ex-father said I couldn't be his a DNA test revealed my DNA was not changed so I still came up his! You can still get your DNA test to see if Shido is your father!"

Soarin raised and eye brow and said, ".. you realize he's is dead and any sample would be contaminated by the zombie spit all over him right?"

Rainbow dash giggled and tapped his nose and said, "And you realize he has a dad that's a father who's a minister we just have to save him and test your DNA against his to see if he's your grandpa! If he is your grandfather then Shido sense was your father! Boom you know and have closure!"

In a moment the Male Pegasus Wings flapped and he was up In the air, "then come on we need to go find him!"

Rainbow dash smiled happily and she said, "Oh he has a manor pretty close to the city I know me and my fellow rainbooms Reformed a musical number at his reelection rally! His plat form of anti-anthro hate crime laws is something we can get behind! Now Come on let's go save your possible grandpa and find out if he is your grandad or not!"

the two then flow off.

Meanwhile in the Tardis Akihsia was looking at the scan and said, "I got it down to a city block we'll have to just search it all."

Yuuko nodded as the Tardis opened up to the middle of the zombie filled street, and they walked out the zombies ignoring them as they had no interest in anthros.

Little did they know not to far away Ichirou Shido was running in his manor panting and groaning to himself as he looked down the stairs he was climbing as he said, "all the work I did appealing to the anthros who are now the majority getting in close to the Emperors daughters who view me as a rose among thorns for being a human who doesn't hate anthro and this is how it ends my legacy destroyed my carrier over and why? Because I got so lazy I put in an elevator and now I can't make it up the stairs with out getting winded!" He said as he carried himself up the last stair.

He then fell over panting as he rolled over on to his back, "Maybe this is my punishment for cheating? I die to tired to run form slow moving undead things with no legs below the knee!" he then saw the legless zombies crawling up at him, "I swear I'll turn over a knew leaf if I survive!"

A moment later Soarin and Rainbow dash holding a real katana flow in and Rainbow smirked as she down slashing Zombies that won't avoid her or notice her in the slightest to pieces

Minister Shido's eyes widen as Soarin helped him up and he said, "Why thank you young man you and your girlfriend just saved my life!" he said seemingly happy, as he asked "What is your name so I may thank you?"

Soarin smiled as he said, "It's Soarin now last name possible Shido!" the minster's eyes widen as Soarin helped him up and he said, "your son my teacher died before a DNA test could be done! And as this change doesn't' change DNA some how if you want to thank me you could agree to a DNA test to see if your my grandfather or not so I know if He was my dad or not!"

the minster's thoughts were racing his son dead his son by his wife who he cheat on was dead to be precise! Yet he was saved by the a possible grandson who was an anthro, the ones he spent so much time defending he smirked happily as he said, "why yes a DNA test is the least I could do for you my possible Grandson!"

To be continued. 


	21. Doctor vs the dead part Three!

On top ruined building Yuuko and Akihsia landed and they came to a door and in a moment Akihsia used her magic to unlock it as as they quietly snuck in down the stairs.

Yuuko looked to her girlfriend and whispered out, "why didn't you use the sonic?"

Akihsia whispered back, " would have mad a sound our anthro could hear! Beside I need to get a hand of magic for when I become a unicorn anthro darling!" She said remembering her future self.

they then looked down to see a Cozy glow laughing insanely and then they looked at her and whispered to eachother, Yuuko said, "She's just a kid!"

Akihsia whispered," A kid that triggered the end of the human race! With undead corpses! Some how despite being a Pegasus,… how did the one in the cartoon even do all that?" she asked mid-sentence.

Yuuko shrugged as they laughed her laugh and turned to see her on the stairs and Cozy Glow laughed as she said, "the ritual is tied to me so long as I live this undead things will continue to roam! And I'm just a kid the doctor can't hurt me! I'm just a little girl abused by parents who called her a freak!" she said trying to act cute and sweet.

Akihsia sighed and said, "I think it's more tied to you being in this world with them! Witch gives me a loop hole!" she then hit a button on the sonic summoning the tardis behind her with an open door as she fired off a shock wave that knocked the foal into it making the door close and vanished.

Yuuko blinked as Akihisa pulled her up and Looked down to see the Zombies dropping dead with a smile That Tardis then appeared behind them.

Yuuko blinked and was confused as Akihisa sighed and said, "I had the tardis take her back, back to the ice age. She's alive in the past.. Saving the present!"

The Pegasus girls eyes widen and said as she said, "you did what?" she sound shocked.

The doctor sighed as she said, "She can fly out of the way of saber toothed cats, spears form cavemen and her fur will keep her from freezing to death, we couldn't kill her out right so this was the only way!"

Yuuko sighed as she hugged her clearly sad girlfriend, "An act of cruel mercy!" she sound deeply sadden.

Weeks later.

Ichirou was on a stand Soarin beside him in a matching suit to Soarin's left was Rainbow dash in a white dress that was backless for her wings she was happily on her boyfriend's arm.

Ichirou began to speak out , "We need to have a talk on the abuse those who became anthro with no other family members go through physically and mentally! I mean all the destruction and lives lost over one little girl who became an Anthro viewing the only way she could escape her troubles would be if humans were gone!"

He then point to Soarin and Rainbow dash, "I mean Look to my side My grandson and his girlfriend are Anthros, now while Rainbow's mother maybe date her father abandoned her! And I only found out Soarin here was my grandson after his father my son died in the zombie attack! They only had eachother for so long it's a wonder they stayed sane, let along pure of heart to come save his grandpa he only learned about! Am I horried he is illegitimate? Yes but that isn't his or my son's fault! We all know how much his mother cheated. As such I will go out of my way to make sure my grandson has the best life! The same most be side about all who anthro family who remain human!"

there was cheers.

Ichirou then spoke up, "I have always spoken up for the anthros, and I know enough to dare to say half the human who hate them are jealous, the dream of flying, having magic of super strength, Anthros have this gift we humans dreamed of for thousands of years. I know I envy my grandson's power of flight as I almost died form being unable to climb the stairs for one! It's a whole new world the impossible is possible! Let us remember this! Let us remember all this destruction and death as the coast of hate! So we may let go of hate so we may never pay this coast again!"

there was cheers.

Soarin was clapping along with Rainbow as the male anthro said, "Well said grandpa!"

Elsewhere.

Akihisa was in the air sitting on a cloud thinking to herself.

Akihsia's point of view.

doctor Akihsia turner the doctor, the hero, the two hearted hero, the time lord! the one who dates Yuuko,.. Can I really keep this playing the hero thing up for six more lives!"

she looked at her hands and said, I don't know this hands! We say I know it like the back of my hand but I don't! Just like my last form, and my first anthro form! This isn't who I was, or am.. or will be.. While other anthros can make piece with there new forms I have to go through that more times, six more times!

Six more times I most die and revive, and get use to a new body and continue to save the world around.

I though about all the lives I've save my sister all the place I've been and seen, all the time's I've been to the past or future, all the times I died and come back! All the times my death saved others.

My adventures, My time with Yuuko, all my enemies my battle with the master! My time with Yuuko.. All the sadness, all the pain… all the joy… all the fun!

I smiled as I got up and flow off I could do this and would continue it, being the doctor is a gift a gift that comes with a coast like all Gifts, but one I love!

I am the Doctor, I'll travel through time and space protecting it like a knight. I smiled as I flow back down to the parked Tardis and got in getting a hug Form Yuuko as K-9 rolled up and I smiled.

I said, "let's see were the tardis takes us this time!" I said happily as I hit the go button.

Return to third person point of view.

the door then closed and it hummed and it opened up to what looked like a city in ruin on a world with a green sky and purple sun.

Akihsia held Yuuko's hand, "Well now it's pretty but were in the universe are we?"

they then came to a dead Rutan host, and a Sontaran who was dying.

the Doctor did a scan and said, "So we're in the mutter's spiral still at least!"

the dying potato clone trooper say the sonic screw driver and the tardis and smiled saying, " the doctor here at my death you honor me!" he said happily as his life signs hit zero.

Yuuko then yelled as something lifted her up it looked like a green jellyfish and Akihsia turned and used magic to Rip the limps form it making it drop Yuuko as she fired a blast form the screw driver, "We're at the Rutan's home planet!" She then grabbed Yuuko and Ran with her as they spotted a tower and she said, "I think that is were we need to be!"

She then ran to it's door using the sonic to pick it's digital lock and they worked in to see cloen tubes with Rutan's in it and her eyes widened, "they are a clone raise too!" she said as she used the sonic to take pictures and send it to someone.

Meanwhile years in the past in Victorian London.

Strax picked up one of his device and looked at an image coming through, "the doctor called me I wonder what he… THE RUTANS USE CLONING CHAMBERS TOO! THE OTHER'S MOST HEAR THIS!"

Meanwhile Yuuko and Akihisa were walking around the rutan cloning machine and Yuuko looked around nothing was in here attacking them.

Yuuko's eyes widen and said, "why isn't anything trying to kill us?"

Akihsia looked around, "I think the guards were all out side … now where is it! Ok there it is!" She then went to a panel and hit something and they heard "self-destruct set for five minutes!"

the Tardis then showed up as akihsia hit a button and said, "come along dear our work is done here!" Yuuko smiled as they got in.

to be continued. 


	22. Nightmare doctor!

On a ruined planet green skinned humans were running form a strange dark energy cloud.

When the Tardis showed up and Akihisa and Yuuko came out. Akihisa held out the sonic and said, "Can't scan it! It has to be pure magic witch begs a horrible question!"

The cloud seemed to move towards them look it sensed Akihisa, in a moment Yuuko and the doctor flow off.

Yuuko was in the air as her eyes widen a hand made of shadow had grabbed Akihisa who was struggling.

Akihsia looked to the cloud trying to use the sonic to brake it apart and use her magic to free herself but she couldn't as she growled, "What are you!?"

A laugh then echoed through the air as a voice said, "Why a nightmare!" Our doctor's eyes widen as she saw Yuuko flow to try and help her and she said, "NO YUUKO RUN IT'S THE NIGHTMARE FORCE!"

Yuuko stopped and looked confused as Akihisa looked at her hand the fur turning black as night as she struggled and screamed her left eye becoming like nightmare moons with purple mist leaking out of it as she groaned in pain, "It's the force that made Nightmare moon! In the comic it returned and took over rarity! This parasite is trying to possess me! RUN! RUN!" she yelled in pain fighting it as her wings turned black and grow slightly larger.

the Grey Anthro Pegasus' Jaw dropped as she covered her mouth as she saw Akihisa's horn grow longer and curve, She tried to move closer but Akihsia growled showing a fang filled mouth.

She held out the sonic and used it to make the Tardis appear around Yuuko and close before vanishing taking away.

she then gasped as she dropped her sonic screw driver as the arm vanished and she fell to the ground hitting it her fur became black as the night like her hand her mane and tail became ethereal and like magic purple fire.

Akihsia stood up holding her head her right eye being the only piece of herself as her horn glow red making her outfit change to a purple bikini top, a purple sideless skirt held up with a silver belt, it made it to her ankles she was bear hooves.

She stumbled around alone as the cloud slowly start to turn into dark energy and enter her horn as she cried form her right eye screaming, "NO NO NO! I don't want to be the bad guy!"

She then heard a voice, "you aren't the bad guy you are an alicorn it is your right to royal over them!"

Akihsia screamed the voice sound like her's, "NO NO NO! You're not me! You're the nightmare force! I won't buy into it! I won't be evil! I won't be your puppet!" Silver wrist and bicep bands appeared on her.

Akihsia held her head as she picked up her sonic for a moment and throw it away, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TRAVEL TO EARTH!" she then shot a beam form her horn destroying her sonic as she smiled," there that'll send out the distress signal making My sister and Miharu find Yuuko and she can tell them what is happening! YOU WHERE THAT NIGHTMARE FORCE MY SISTER WILL STOP YOU!"

A silver necklace that looked to be made of silver dragon fangs appeared around Akihisa's neck as the voice said, "I know she will! I am use to it!"

Akihsia gasped as she held her head stumbling around screaming to try and get the voice out of her head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I AM THE DOCTOR! I AM A HERO! I AM A TME LORD I AM…" she then fell to her knees screaming in pain holding her head.

The voice laughed and said, "you are the alicorn goddess of Time! All most bend to your will as all are controlled by time even the alicorns of the moon, sun, Friendship and love! You didn't seem to understand you aren't just an alicorn you are the strongest Alicorn ever! With control over the universe it's self!"

the Doctor's tears form her right eye grow as she whimpered, "I am not a goddess, I am an alicorn! I am mortal like the rest of the anthros! I die! Sure I have spare lives as I am a Time lord but I will die some day! Gods don't die! I am no God! And neither are you! Your just a parasite! A formless bodiless puppet master! A string puller trying to make herself feel like she belongs! YOU AREN'T EVEN A LIVING THING!" she yelled.

A silver crown appeared on her head with purple gems and as the voice laughed, "but you are alive you live you love, you want to treat Yuuko as your Queen while now you can make her truly your Queen! You could rule all with her side by side as the Queens of time!" the voice yelled.

Akihisa's eyes widen as she cried, "NO NO NO!" Images of her on a thorn with Yuuko in her lap danced in her head as she shock it and jumped up holding her head with her left hand and leaning on a damaged building with her right, "No no no Get out of my head! I am Doctor Akihisa Turner! The knight of space time! The doctor! The hero!" she cried.

the voice laughed, "A knight's tale often ends with them becoming the royal!" it said as Akihsia stumbled around holding her head in pain trying to shock the nightmare force out of her!

the voice said happily, "why fight your fate? You are an alicorn princess! A princess will always become Queen! Why wait? Why wait for your rightful throne to be given to you when you can just take it? Just take it it is owed to you form all that you've done for them! You've saved them, protect them, when they didn't deserve it! They don't deserve you, so lead them, so that you can mold them, change them till they do deserve you! So you can have the perfect Kingdom under your hooves."

Akihsia cried as images of her in a castle played over and over with everyone she met bowing to her saying, "Long live the Goddess Queen of time!"

the voice then laughed as Akihisa fell over and the voice added, "ruled by you and your beautiful Queen Yuuko!" She saw Yuuko in a matching outfit saying, "I love you my queen and wife!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as she tried to shake it out crying more, "NO NO NO! She won't love me as the bad guy! She won't accept it! She means more to me then anything!" she cried trying to use her love for Yuuko to force the parasite out.

the voice laughed, "A queen's word is law all will accept it! Go ahead become queen and declare her your bride, wife and Princess she'll have to accept it! To be forever by your side as your co-queen and love. Use my power and you can stop her form aging, make her as long lived as you are! No more fair of outliving her form your extra six lives, no more fear of being alone as you out live everyone because of your extra lives. You could have everyone you care about in a kingdom that will last as long as time!" the voice said.

Akihsia was crying as she saw herself normal staring at graves with the names of everyone she has ever meet and she screamed snapping her back into reality.

She cried as she looked at her reflection in a window as her right eye slowly changed to make her left making the tears stop and she stood up calmly free of the pain as she happily said, "Well you did it! You broke Doctor akihsia turn!"

She then rose a hand making a thorn that looked to be made of a black cloud appear behind it in the ruined city as she sat down upon it and smiled wickedly, she then said with a new hint of evil in her voice " the doctor is dead and gone! Long live god Queen Aeternitas Lordess of Time!" She then laughed evilly as she snapped her fingers making what appeared to be an army of skeletal gladiators made of semi solid black mist appear.

They then marked as a few picked up her throne to carry her as she happily and evilly said, "Well now might as well use this world I'm stuck on till my darling sister shows up with a tardis to get me home, as practice go destroy it brake it's people till they bow to there new Goddess and Queen my minions!"

to be continued.


	23. Save us form the Queen!

On Yomi's Tardis.

Yomi was dressed in a black business skirt adjusting her as She sat down before Yuuko and Miharu as she crossed her arms, "Ok then let's say the nightmare force is thinking using my sister's mind that means she'll expect me to show up in my tardis and try to force it out of her system."

Miharu raised her hand and said, "But she won't expect Yuuko to be the one to force Akihisa to purge it!?"

Yuuko looked to her and blinked and Yomi nodded and said, " why yes that is true!" She then hand Yuuko a knife.

Yuuko's eyes widen as she jumped and asked, " why the hell did you just give me a knife!"

Yomi rolled her eyes, "A time lords system purges upon regeneration, how do we regenerate? We die and move on to our next lives! So you will need to sneak up and strike Akihsia with this!"

Yuuko gasp as her eyes widen in horror as she said, "What the hell did you just say!?"

Miharu then got beside Yomi and said, "She said if you want the Akihsia you love back, you got to kill the current one! Now come on we have to distract an evil alicorn and you have to kill your true love!"

the Pegasus then fainted were she stood form the horror of what was just said to her.

Meanwhile on the Alien planet it's people were in rags chained and bowing to Queen Aeternitas who was sitting on a throne that looked to be made form dark magic clouds and bones as she sighed and raised her check on her left hand.

the Evil Queen said, "I mean come on it's been a week I know my good good sister is not so good at the time and date part of time travel but this is just stupid! I am waiting on a battle of wits in which I will win and spread my emperor here!"

At that point a Red Tardis appeared and Aeternitas rose up and said, "About bucking time!"

At that moment The door opened and Yuuko Yomi and Miharu walked out and Miharu's eyes widen as she looked up and down the evil form of Akihisa.

Miharu's jaw dropped and said, " hi Akihisa!" she sounded stunned.

the Evil Queen smirked and said, "One it's queen Aeternitas now! And two Miharu this view isn't for you, Yuuko my darling what do you think!?"

Yuuko had a nose bleed and blinked before she let out " I like muffins!"

the evil Alicorn time lordess giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand, "aaww I stunned her stupid with my beauty!"

Yomi had her sonic in hand and said, "sister please stop this! This isn't you just fight it long enough you know the regeneration system purge can not only cure you of this parasite but destroy it!"

In a moment the four anthro ladies found themselves on top of a castle as Aeternitas rolled her eyes and said, "why would I want that! My greatest fear out living Yuuko won't happen! With all this extra power I can simple pause time around her making her as eternal as me!" She said as she summoned what looked like a board sword make of dark magic mist.

Yomi turned to fire a sonic pulse but a veil of dark mist covered Aeternitas as she charged through it and Yomi's eyes widen as she avoid to the left to avoid the sword, witch's blade slashed right through the stone like it was nothing.

The Evil queen shouldered her blade and said, "did you really thing the same tricks would work on me? I know all you got and how to counter it! IF you won't join me Sister dear then I offer you this deal leave your sonic and tardis and leave! You may live so long as you are never before me!"

Yomi adjusted her glasses as her horn glow red making a red energy blade come form her sonic giving her a beam saber katana witch she charged to sword fight with her sister as she said, "Poor Celestia! I know how her cartoonself feels now!"

the two Time lordess clashed blades of magic rapidly before the Queen took to the air and made her horn blow to fire off fireballs.

Yomi was then panicked as she was slashing fireballs and looked to Miharu who just stood there nose bleeding, "STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER AND HELP ME WOMEN!"

Miharu then shock her head and turned to fire off a horn energy blast only for what looked like Skeletons made of Black mist to grab her and make her magic stop.

Aeternitas laughed evilly as she said, "you think I won't protect myself form a threat!" she laughed not even looking at Yuuko who was now hovering behind her! The Evil Queen then said, "I know who's a threat and who isn't and I know how to counter! You can't win!" she then felt what seemed like Yuuko in tears hugging her form behind.

she looked back and calmly said, "I will comfort you later my love, but right now…!" she then yelled in pain as Yuuko let go and the evil queen fell to the ground on her knees her dark magic constructs vanishing as she grabbed at her stomach and pulled out a knife and held the wound.

She stood up shaking a golden glow coming form the wound as she looked to Yuuko in shock and horror.

Yuuko was in tears and said, "I'm sorry Akihsia this just isn't you! This isn't the pony I love! It's the nightmare force! I hope you'll forgive me when you are yourself again post regeneration I'm sorry!" She then covered her face crying as she fell to her knees repeating that.

Queen Aeternitas's eyes widen as they returned to normal as black mist start to leak form her slowly returning her to her normal Alicorn form as she reached for Yuuko smiling as she said, "I understand and thank you my love!"

the golden light soon covered Akihisa giving her a new form she was still female, but she no longer had wings or a horn, She was brown furred and black maned with blue eyes she was still dressed in Queen Aeternitas outfit.

The Anthro earth pony girl then stood up and stumbled over to Yuuko who had fallen to her knees and she fell down on top of her uncovered yuuko's face and kissed her happily.

Yuuko returned the kiss in tears just as much as Akihisa.

Miharu just blinked and said, "well now… that happened!"

Yomi then used her sonic to summon her Tardis she walked in then walked out with a copy of her sister's sonic and hand it to her as she said, "yes it did and if I was ever turned evil I would hope you would do the same for me!"

Yomi then used magic to pick up her passed out sister as she said, "come on let's get her out of here!"

Yuuko got up sadly and walked in Followed by Yomi and Miharu.

Later on back in the normal Tardis.

Akihsia was hugging a crying Yuuko, " It's ok Yuuko I'm here I'm here and you had no other choice I'm still here and I still love you!"

Yuuko cried and said, "but I stabbed you In the gut!"

To be continued.


	24. the comback part one

On the Tardis.

Akihisa was dressed in black dress pants black boots, A white dress shirt a red tie and a Black dress jacket, She adjusted her tie in the mirror as she sighed for a moment seeing herself as she was under the nightmare force.

She shock her head clear before walking off saying, "Let it go Akihisa it wasn't you!" She then came in to see Yuuko holding her legs to her knees sitting on the floor crying.

Akihsia sighed and sat down beside her and hugged her tightly and petted her, "Look Yuuko you did what you had to do to save me! I'm not mad I could never be! I could never hate you!" She was tearing up.

Yuuko snuggled up to Akihsia as she turned a bit red and teared up as she said, "I Still stabbed my true love!" She said sadly.

Akihsia held her and kissed her head sniffing her mane for a moment as she said, "And it was that or let me be the evil demon god Queen of time and space! Trust me you made the right choice"

The sad Pegasus anthro could only hug Akihisa tightly and cry as she said, "yeah but now I'm haunted by it!"

The doctor sighed as she held her girlfriend and said, "and how do you think I feel about the events of Cozy glow? Or my time as discord hooves, or Tirek killing me multiple times in one day! Life is can be horrifying some times in twist ways we never could have imagined! But you make it through by having the right people to go to, so you can try and they can help you get back up again. You can cry on my shoulder and I'll help you get back up honey!" she said as she stood up taking Yuuko with her.

Yuuko cried into Akihsia Chest red as could be as she said, "Got dam your big hearts!"

the Doctor held her tight and closed her eyes holding Yuuko as she cried.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the universe.

A cyberman with hole in it's skull showing it had no organic parts was walking around at night in a trench coat and hat to the frozen in stone Tirek and he spoke with a computer generate copy of one of the masters many voices, "yes this will do nicely for a new body!" In a moment he touched it and vanished.

With made the Tardis show up a few hours later as Akihisa and Yuuko came out hand in hand to see the statue gone and police around.

And officer came to tell them to leave but Akihsia crossed her arms and said, "I came out of a got dam Tardis clearly I'm the mother the Doctor! You know the one who always saves the planet? Now tell me what the freak happened to the guy who killed me so many times?"

the officer adjust his hat as he looked to the Tardis, "well there was this weird guy, at night he touched it then vanished it with!"

Akihsia then point to a foot print, "And the hood foot print in stone showing who ever it was had to be heavy like say a robot!"

The officer adjust his hat and said, " yeah.. how did we miss that" he asked confused.

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "then how about you leave and let us do your job for you, like normal!"

Akihsia sighed and said, "No need already did!" she said holding her spare sonic screw driver and saying, "Tirek has a very distinct magical signature you can find him anywhere even in stone! I already know where the hell it is! Come on Yuuko let's go make sure Tirek stays stone!"

the two ladies then went back into the Tardis making it vanish.

The tards then reappear in side a strange lab as they walked out and in a moment a laser cage appeared around them going form floor to roof.

Then the computerized voice of the master said, "Greetings doctor it is eye.."

Akihsia cut him off by saying, "The master digital copy controlling a fully robotic cyberman planning on body jacking Tirek as he can kill me more times then I can regenerates left! Your as see through as a window idiot!"

Yuuko blinked and said, "I like new sassy doctor!"

The robotic cyberman walked out and said, "you are taking all the fun out of this Doctor!" he said pointing at Akihisa.

Yuuko rolled her eye and said, "And that was ironic as hell coming from your mouth piece!" she said not at all pointing out the irony.

Akihsia crossed her arms, "Plus your still an idiot you can't cyber convert Tirek, organic parts are need for magic to work! The moment you remove that no more power and he's just a generic large robot easily defeated like any other cyberman so you can't control him or take his power as a machine!" she sound rude.

the master laughed and said, "you thought I won't know this!" he then revealed a tube holding a knocked out boy in some kind of pilot uniform, "I shall upload my mind in to his body overwriting gaining a new organic form witch to use the machine I have hooked to the statue to switch the Tirek part over to the boy! I'll be organic and Tirek! And I shall empower my self by absorbing your magic and killing you till you run out of regenerations for me to feed on!

Yuuko's eyes widen in horror as the Cyberman said, "The download is already at 25 percent!"

Akihsia then yelled out, "KID HE'S GOING TO ERASE YOU IT'S YOUR MIND AND YOUR BODY! DON'T LET SOMEONE TAKE IT FORM YOU BE STRONGER THEN I WAS!"

the cyberman laughed and said, "you think that would work.. download percent 22 percent! … Wait what?"

Yuuko smiled and yelled, "COME ON KID THAT'S THE WILL POWER USE IT!"

The Cyberman turned and said, "It's impossible it's not logical! Download five Percent!... It is illogical!"

Akihsia smiled as she crossed her arms and said, "and you're an idiot! Magic is emotion, emotion is magic! Emotions are illogical so Magic is also illogical beyond what that robotic mind of yours can understand or control masters double!" She then pulled out her sonic and put it in one of the beams making it bend and hit another one making the two beams destroy eachother allowing her to slip out.

A moment Later Akihsia gave the cyberman shell a left hook that smashed it's head in making it fall over and said, "the merge will still happen even if the download is now down.. Download failed!" It then shut down.

In a moment The Kid in the Tube screamed as the statue was destroyed and he glow in light when it was down there was now a teenage centaur with red skin in a black shirt white hair, the only thing that remained was the boys face.

The boy woke up in the tube and screamed his legs smashing it as the Doctor held out her hands and said, "I am doctor Akihsia turner the one who did this to you is the robot down on the ground, Look we were human too we know what you are going through!"

The boy tried to walk but fell over

Yuuko said, "What is your name kid?"

The boy said, "Shinji Ikari!"

to be continued.


	25. the comeback part two!

On sweet apple orchard

Big mac was looking at Yuuko and Akihisa sitting on his living room couch and was trying to recap this, "Ok so Akihisa went nightmare moon!"

Akihsia held out a picture of her nightmare form, "I made evil look hot if I most say!"

Yuuji then blinked, "so you lost when Yuuko shanked you!" Yuuko covered her face and started crying.

Akihsia held her and petted her back, "It's ok Yuuko it's ok! WE JUST MOVED PASS THAT YOU ASSS!" she yelled.

Big mac held his hand up and said, "Ok then! Now you're a sassy earth pony anthro girl with a better figure then your alicorn lady form!"

Akihsia held Yuuko tight as she said, "Fuck yeah!" she petted Yuuko's crying head.

Big mac ten looked out toe window to Shinji pulling an apple cart, "And the master made a digital copy that tried to hijack a kid form some kind of counter earth's body and merge it with Tirek to use Tirek magic eating powers to finish you off?"

Akihsia kissed Yuuko who cry was finally ending before holding her and said, "you fucking summed it up my best friend!"

Applejack walked in looked at the doctor and comment, " not to sound rude but please die again and regernate back into a dude me and my friends are tired of our boyfriends stopping to check you out when you walk by!" she said kind of annoyed.

Akihsia crossed her arms and got up and looked at the element of honesty," How do you think I feel Ironman keeps saying how pretty I am when he sees me! You won't get it but your brother will!"

Big mac was throwing up in a trash can before he pulled his head out and said, "yeah that's nasty! And one big nope!" he wiped his mouth on his wrist before getting up, "I'm going to go cut about a year worth of fire wood to chase that image away now!"

The red anthro then walked off shaking and shivering a little.

Yuuko jumped up and grabbed Akihsia saying, "MINE!" she yelled in rage and jealousy.

Applejack rolled her eyes as she backed away, "Ok hows about we get back to the centaur now trotting off into town?"

The doctor pulled out what looked like a soda bottle and took a sip before saying, "oh please! I already vouched for him! My word carries more weight then the fucking princess! Because I'm the Son of a bitch who keeps saving this world turned magic freak show!"

The element of honest blinked before saying, "maybe bitchy isn't the way to go here!"

Akihsia grabbed Yuuko's hand and walked off as she said, "Mind your own business basic bitch!"

Applejack then looked in the mirror before she put her hands by her mouth and called out, "TRENDER AM I A BASIC BITCH!"

Trenderhoof then yelled out ,"NO! YOU'RE A PRETTY COWGIRL!"

Applejack smiled and yelled out happily, "THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU, YOU CUTE LITTLE NERD!"

Meanwhile

Shinji was trotted through Ponyville some of the anthros would move away others would wave as he sighed. "… sadly this is better then my life before." He then noticed what looked like the tardis appearing.

Akihsia then walked out and said, "Shinji come on I found your part of the universe haven't found the solar system but we'll get closer by moving in closer so my scans can walk better."

Shinji then trotted into the Tardis as it made sounds and Akihisa typed on the controls.

Yuuko sat down arms crossed, "do you know where we go this time?"

the time lordess rolled her eyes as she said, "We just need to be in the galaxy to find the solar system dear so doesn't matter were we land!" She said with a hint of sass in her voice as the Tardis door opened.

they all then left as Akihisa said, "Now then let's just hang for a bit, while the tardis scans the trail left behind by what ever through shinji to the bootleg master."

Shinji looked around it was one giant rock with giant mushrooms on it then be blinked as what looked like a gingerbread man holding a sword made form Candy canes showed up and he asked," … did the air get us high?"

Five minutes later.

They where tied up being lowered into a but of frosting, by a crane made of cookies by Kandyman.

Akishia sighed and said, "the lamest villain ever caught us! How?"

Yuuko blinked and said, "Like shinji said we though some strange gass in the atmosphere had us high as hell" she said with a sigh.

Shinji blinked and said, "Wait" he then looked to them, "he's made of Candy right?"

Akihisa had the sonic and was aiming it at a lake of soda and said, "No he's a robot made mostly of candy he isn't magically animated candy so your magic eating won't work here!" the soda lake started to bubble, "How ever he may not be water proof so we need a cloud!"

the soda turned to steam and Yuuko kicked coughing some under her leg and she kicked it making it a cloud then again making it rain before kicking it away.

were the small cloud rained down upon Kandyman making him short out and fall over and they stopped.

Akihisa point the sonic at the rope as she said, "Come on Shinji use that magic to hover us to the ground I'm about to blast the rope!" in a moment the sonic fired and the rope broke making them fall.

Shinji closed his eyes as they all glow red hovering them all to the ground beside the frosting pit.

Yuuko land and dusted herself off and flared her wings, "I could have flow myself?"

Akihisa kicked of the downed Kandyman's head with her foot as she said, "oh please let him save the day he need practice with his magic darling!"

Shinji nodded as he said, "I guess so… So how much longer till the scan is done?"

The sonic beeped making Akihsia say, ' It's done come on!" she hit a button on it making the Tardis appear, "we know the solar system so you can point out the planet come on let's leave killer candy land!"

they all then walked into the Tardis, witch then vanished.

Later on in some base on an earth like world with humans in a base marked as Nerv in Germany the tardis appeared and out walked our three heroes.

hours later a depressed woman named Misato was drinking when a phone rang and she answered it and she said, "what?"

A woman on the other end said, "they found shinji!" in a moment she jumped up smiling happily.

to be continued.


	26. how does a cult get in charge of a world

On board a nerv Ship Misato was running around yelling "SHINJI COME ON THIS SIN'T FUNNY!"

That is when her eyes widen when she got to the cargo hall to see Yuuko and the Doctor.

Akihsia smoking with a cigarette holder as she flicked some ash off the end of it and blow out smoke as she said, "Look dear somepony got the monkey's tongue?"

Yuuko chuckled as Misato just rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing the truth there was a bipedal Pegasus and a smoking horse lady standing in front of a police call box.

And form the call box trotted out a centaur who logically won't be able to fit in it.

Misato pinched herself before asking, "What is going on and were is shinji?"

Yuuko rolled her eye and said, "what do you think we're the aliens returning Shinji home, even though along the way he got mutated."

Misato was about to speak but the centaur rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe if Pen pen startled me out of the bath room you would recognize me!"

The Nerv captain blinked before her eye's widen slowly as she put it together, "Shinji …. You the centaur!"

He nodded and Misato yelled, "I AM GOING TO KILL RITSUKO IT WAS HER BULL SHIT THAT MADE YOU VANISH I'LL MURDER HER!"

Before shinji could calm her down Akihsia hand her what looked like a light saber and said, "here use this! Anypony who sends foals in to battle needs to die, yeah let's get a fucking purge going!"

Yuuko's jaw dropped and said, "Sassy and brutal how long is this regeneration going to last!"

The time lord chuckled before saying, "Don't act like you don't love it!" she said giving her own back side a flirting slap making Yuuko turn red as her wings flared.

Misato's right eye brow raised as Shinji said, "the wingless one has multiple lives and changes in appear and gender single when one is used. She is this flirt with her all the time! It was a fun right because of it!

the captain blinked as she looked to Shinji and said, "I need a moment to process what I've been told and the fact you're a Centaur Shinji!"

there was a yell and Shinji trotted over to the red head in the door way who had been spying as he asked her, "And you are?"

the red head looking up at the Centaur who she was only stomach level with and said, "Asuka second child… You third?"

Shinji smirk as he said, "I was" he didn't sound sad about it as he said, "And you are going to replace me how many angels have you fought!" the nervous girl made a zero with her fingers.

Shinji crossed his arms and said, "so they send an ironically Green bitch in to replace me the one who killed angels… nice nice strange how they only attack Tokyo three! Or is it they are only attacking me as they didn't return till I showed up" he said as the Doctor smirked upon hearing it.

Misato was clearly thinking about it before they hit the ship making everyone fall over.

Asuka got up and smirked as she went to get ot her Eva, "I'll show the over grown pony who's green!" She said happily.

Shinji smirked as he trotted off saying, "This I have to see!"

Misato got up to try and stop him but by time they made it to the front of the ship they had Seen Asuka being knocked into the water as the Angel roared at him.

Shinji then breath in making light leave the angel and enter his mouth and Misato just froze.

In a moment she watched Shinji's muscles growing, with his now snow white hair and his black horns and when the light stopped his horns glow making the ships guns move and fire on the angel hitting it in the mouth in the core.

Misato looked confused as Shinji yelled out, "YOU SAW ME EAT IT'S AT FIELD IT HAD NO FORCE FIELD KILLING IT IS EASY!" he said loudly so all could hear it.

The nerv captain blinked as she asked in shock, "Wait… is that kind of attacked to the soul?"

Shinji smiled as he looked down to the woman who was now only up to his check and her crossed his arms and he happily said, "and it was tasty!"

She jumped back in shock, "WHAT THE HELL!"

On the deck the Doctor was holding her sonic having put out her cigarette and she said, "Well then we're off!" she said as she hit a button making the tardis show up as She and Yuuko walked into it and it vanished as Yuuko's voice said, "See you there!"

Shinji then trotted off, "well centaur off to the can, That A.T field is not agreeing with me!" He hoovered what looked like a news paper to his hand.

Misato fainted.

elsewhere in Tokyo Three on top of a building, the Tardis appeared.

As Akihsia and Yuuko walked out hand in hand Akihsia smiled as she hit a butto non the sonic making every screen on this planet display Nerves real plans.

In a moment there was chaos and panic as Yuuko sighed, "Sad to say this is need!"

In a moment members of the military were coming out with weapons and the doctor pulled out a laser pistol and shot at the solider hitting every mark knocking them down or killing them as she said, "Fucking assholes I mean how the fucking hell does a suicide cult become the leader of a planet any bucking way!?"

In Nerv Gendo was running, "HOW!? WHO DID THIS!? Below the planets appeared the words, "truth brought to you by doctor akihsia turner!"

Meanwhile back on the Ship.

there was blood and dead bodies every where Misato was wide eyed in horror as one of the defense force soldiers was shaking on the ground backing away form what looked like Shinji who was enraged.

The solider tried to fire a pistol only for shinji to make a red dome around himself as he laugh, "you people just can't get magic through your heads can you! I know the truth for awhile and already know what side I am on the one were you and your cult is destroyed along with the angels so this world won't be lead to it's end, at any coast. Of the doctor's side in short."

when the downed enemy was out of bullets Shinji dropped his shield and form his horns fired off what looked like a laser blasting his head off

Misato was shaking and shivering wide eyed as she looked at all the dead bodies all the enemy bodies that laid around was Shinji's doing her former timid charge. The third child, the cowardly lion who turned into a demon… yep he was stuck as demon.

Asuka was hiding behind a wall shaking pale in horror muttering, "Please no one kill me please no one kill me, please no one kill me!"

Shinji turned back to Misato making her jump as she said, "DON'T SHOOT!"

Shinji laughed at her making Misato's eyes widen, "Oh Misato I need this!" he wiped tears for his face as he said, "Come on Misato is Armageddon enjoy it as hopefully the rebuilt will be a good one. It's not the first time you had to deal with the world rebuilding in your life time!"

Misato's jaw dropped as she covered her mouth at how casually Shinji brought that up before he continued, "At least this time it's not because the suicide cult controlling the world blow it up to soon."

she stood there in defeat and sighed, "…. Point taken but you kill them you kill…."

Shinji covered her mouth cutting it off as he said, "I killed the enemy like you always told me too. This is what you wanted, Me being fearless killing every last threat to this world. I am just listening you the only person to treat me like a human being!" he then uncovered her mouth.

Misato held her heart and cried as she remembered how kind and pure of heart shinji was,"… it's my fault the last pure heart person on the planet is gone.. because I told him to through that away."

Shinji smirked as he crossed his arms and said, "And she can learn. But it's not your fault this cult played you like a puppet to play that role. Cut the strings Misato I did and it was freeing!"

To be continued.


	27. Lets hope it all ends well

Gendo was running in to where Lilith was hold the Adam embryo in his palm visible but he came to see a large whole where Lilith was clearly all destroyed by a massive blast.

His eyes widen as he turned to see laughing and there was the Doctor cigarette holder in her left hand laser weapon in her right as she blow out smoke sitting on the remains of the hand railing as she said, "really turn all of humanity into living slime so they all fuse together into a hive mind? Really? Are you insane and stupid or just a special kind of crazy as that is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. I am Doctor akihsia turner the one who fucked up said plans nice to meet you!"

Gendo backed away confused and shocked by the anthro before him.

the doctor got up and span the weapon around as she said, "the shame is you could have been great, you stacked the deck to the point all I can do is change how this world once more ends so there is hope for it to rebuild into something better. I don't like this outcome so I can not call it a win I most call it a draw! You fought the doctor to a stall still take pride in that when you make it to the other side!" she then shot the hand that was fused with Adam destroying it and making Gendo fall down.

the doctor knocked some ash off her Cigarette with a flick of her fingers before taking another puff and blowing out smoke as she said, "Now I do so hope I am not throwing all my eggs into a still broken basket by placing my hope into the newly empowered and enlightened Shinji!" She said as she shoot Gendo In the head.

elsewhere the Nerv ship had docked and Shinji was trotting around Misato riding on his back when he came to Hikari down on the ground her left leg cut and bleeding and her eyes widen In shock and horror at the centaur.

She shaked and shivered but Shinji rolled his eyes and made his horns glow making her injured leg glow as it was healed making her get up in shock.

Misato blinked as she watched this as Shinji just trotted away with out saying a thing and did the same thing for all she saw, she was being carried for it and couldn't believe it as she smiled, "That pure heart is still in there!" she said happily holding her heart.

Shinji rolled his eyes at it as he continued trotting away using magic to heal others and repair building and restore all other broken things with out saying a word to the peoples shock. He was doing the right thing he wasn't in it for thanks praise or anything he was just doing what the doctor would, helping others because it's right.

Above on a cloud Yuuko was sitting down on it looking down smiling as she watched and said, "Good centaur! Tirek the hero!" she said happily with a smile.

Down below someone walked up to Shinji as Misato jumped off and someone asked what shinji was.

Shinji used magic to force Misato to keep her mouth shut as he said, "Tirek the Centaur! Shinji gave up his life so I could came in and Clean up his fathers mess, the boy is gone but he iwas nothing like his father!" he said sadly as he uncovered Misato's mouth.

the woman watched Shinji leave her behind as she held her heart and smiled with tears, ".. letting your past go away to move on.. to do what's right with out thanks… so that is what it's like to have a heart.. it's so alien to here now! I forgot what it looked like!" she said happily while in tears.

In a moment the Tardis appeared on the cloud Yuuko was on and she walked in.

Yuuko saw Akihisa putting out a cigarette as she asked, "Ok you end a world so it could rebuilt again right! How are you going to live with this?"

Akihisa sighed as she held the laser weapon and slowly brought it up making Yuuko's eyes widen as she said, "I can't This fucking regeneration is too anti-hero for my tastes and I still have one more before getting to the four taken form the master so bye bye sassy bitch!"

Yuuko then screamed as the weapon went off, making her jump and scream, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS LIFE RIGHT NOW!? I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT IN THE FUCKING GOT DAM NINETH CIRCLE OF HELL IS THIS!?"

She then watched Akihisa body on the floor Glow yellow showing regeneration as she yelled out, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WILL TAKE TO MAKE THIS UP TO ME YOU BASTARD OR BITCH!?"

Later on the normal earth in London.

the mansion Akihsia and Yuuko stayed at in the Victorian times was gated and people passing in front of it as a tour guide said, "and here is the strange mansion no one has been able to get into for years.

At that point the tardis appeared inside the gate and Akihsia now a blue unicorn anthro with blue eyes white tail and mane in a tan suit and green tie walked out and unlocked the door and said, "I put security locks on my home not a mystery!" he said happily.

As out walked Yuuko holding the young Dinky who was waving happily at the crowd.

then out came Kubo as he said, "So nice to be back! I missed this. Hello London the doctor is in!" he said happily as he walked in behind Yuuko and Dinky.

the tourist where taking pictures of the doctor.

one posted it and soon the doctor being a guy again was spreading globally.

In Ponyville Big mac was shirtless in jeans checking his phone and said, "well now back to normal well as normal as this can be!" he said happily as Sugar belle walked up in a blue sun dress and yellow sun hat.

The unicorn anthro smiled before holding out her phone at a picture of dinky and said, "they had a foal!"

Big mac's eyes widen as he said, "Am I ready for being a parent… probably Nope!"

Applejack smiled as she walked by and added, "Really because when I pulled this trenderhoof put the ring on my finger and said yes he was ready to start a family stallion up big brother."

Sugar belle point to Applejack making Big Mac say, "Feeling double teamed.

Elsewhere.

Hideyoshi or ditzy was looking at her phone and said, "Well I be an aunt! Wait why the hell wasn't Invited to the baby shower?" She then got an email for a baby shower invite as she said, "right time travel. Form our perspective it hasn't happened yet…. And yep there's the headache!

Not to far away.

Hazuki was looking at the news on her phone while waiting for the busand smiled, "Doctor-onichun is going to make a great dad!"

Minami sighed and happily said, "he's a guy again yay!"

Meanwhile In the royal garden.

Luna and Celestia were looking at the news on tablets.

the princess of the moon said, "My my Yuuko sure does wear motherhood beautifully dear sister, and form the look of the figure boost she choice to be an all-natural mother!"

Celestia nodded, "yes at least dogs. But enough about Derpy's milfness let's get on the doctors dilf-tasticness!"

Luna giggled happily and said, "Oh yes if only they where in to a herd sister if only.

To be continued.


	28. Remannts, herds, and darkness

At the doctor's Manor Kubo opened the door adjusting the tie of his black butler suit as he saw Luna and Celestia and spoke, "Oh the princess are here! Lady Yuuko two princess here to see you!"

he then turned and bowed, "I am so sorry but the doctor is out at the moment but please come in and wait I'll go make a spot of tea!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "he is taking the butler thing to seriously dear sister."

Celestia put her hands on her hips and said, "I think it's cute!

Later on Yuuko was sitting on her couch across form the princess she was dressed in a yellow dress with pictures of muffins around the rim as she drank some tea and said, "so what major disaster brings the princess all the way around the world?" she asked friendly.

Luna smirked and crossed her left leg over her right, "no Disaster more of a request me and my sister wish to make of you and your husband."

Celestia then flatly spoke up as Yuuko took a sip and she said, "Let me and my sister join your relationship making the three of us sister wives!"

Yuuko then spat out her tea in shock as her eyes widen and she said, "SAY WHAT NOW? …. I mean I known that's what you two wanted but you wait till me and Akihisa are parents to ask!?"

Luna coughed and said, "The Dilf and milf factor is half the reason we could resist no longer, Come on now Yuuko Akihisa was a lady twice and will probably be again you know you like both so why not share? Come on me and my sister will even adopted Dinky so she can be a princess!"

Yuuko blinked and before she could say something the princess where now siting beside her nibbling on her ears.

The Pegasus face turned red as Kubo made a grossed out face.

Little by little the cross eyed anthro's mind froze up shutting down most of the other thoughts, till her mind switched over to instinct making her say, "OK YOU CAN JOIN ME AND AKIHISA'S RELATIONSHIP BUT YOU ARE NOT HAVING HIS FOALS I WAS HERE FIRST THAT IS MY RIGHT ALONE!"

Luna smirked, "me and my sister are sterile form solar radiation, well my sister has it directly form the sun, I got it form the fact my moon reflect sun light."

Yuuko blinked before saying "Ok then….. how is Dinky going to react to this when she gets back form school!"

That is when Akihsia walked in and turned red when he saw the Princess cuddled up with his wife and Celestia smiled and said, "Come Join us Doctor Yuuko gave us the honor of joining you!"

the time lord's jaw dropped as Luna's magic pulled him over to them as she said, "Get over here!" All three anthro mares then took turns kissing him making his eyes widen.

Kubo then left the room looking green.

In a moment Akihisa said, ".. I won't trade being a time lord for anything!.. but I wonder how Dinky will react to this change!

Next day as Dinky walked down dressed in a girls school uniform wearing a backpack she walked down stairs hugging Akihsia as she said, "bye daddy!"

She then hugged Yuuko, "bye Mommy!" She said happily before she went to hug Celestia, "bye step mommy Celestia!"

she then happily gave Luna a hug before saying "bye Step mommy Luna!" the young time lady then left for school.

Akihsia blinked before saying, "right time lord or time lady.. reminds me I need to call my sister!" He then left as he pulled out the sonic.

Luna smiled as she sat down at the table, "and for once this princess is a happy one!"

Celestia sat down beside her sister and happily said, "big time, to bad we have to go back to japan in a month oh well long distance will just have to do most of the time!"

Akihisa then ran in panting, "my darlings we are need My sister yomi has run into a big of a sticky wicked!"

In a moment the Tardis appeared and they all ran in, Kubo joining them and it vanished.

they then came out to Yomi and Miharu beside there wrecked tardis on a planet as a glowing black energy being argued with a golden one.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "So Miharu what happened?"

Miharu sighed, "well now this two are brother gods and are arguing because after they wiped out this world of remnant Yomi showed up and point she left the original bad egg that ruined the first try behind to ruin the next and it was gold boys idea to curse her to never die."

Yomi adjusted her glasses as she Looked to Celestia and Luna and asked, "and what are the princess doing with you brother dear!"

Yuuko then blushed as she said, "It's a herd thing!" Mihaur's jaw dropped as she gave akihsia two thumbs up as her magic made a sigh saying" the doctor is my hero!"

Yomi blinked before pulling the princess aside and saying "That may work for us! You two are goddess or at least demi they'll listen to you so I have a speech ready!" She said as she pulled out tow piece of paper

Luna and Celestia took the mand spread there wings.

Celestia spoke up, "I am sorry light and darkness is it I am Celestia a goddess of the sun and this is luna my moon goddess younger sister."

the two brothers turned and said, "Oh nice to meet you but what are you doing here in our business!"

Luna looked at her paper, "Well first off Light you berated your brother for bring someone back to life when you brought that same person back to life with infinite bonus lives that is hypocritical l so you know you are in the wrong!"

Dark crossed his arms as Light rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Celestia looked at her notes, "Also Light you left behind magic in the form of the relics and he silver eyed warriors when magic was suppose to be your brothers thing, so you kicked your brother off and did his job yourself so you would be the only god of remnant you know you are in the wrong!"

Dark turned into his dragon form and growled as he said, "I like this two! Ladies will you join me and kicking my older brothers ass."

Luna smirked as she said, "why yes we will!"

Light looked around three against one as he said, "Fine I know when I am beat! I may be able to handle two of you based on my skill alone, but three I know you will win if barely. So you point out my double standards so I shall leave Dark enjoy this planet it is not worth it!"

The light one turned into a dragon and left!

Dark sighed as he looked around as he said, "Oh dang it!" he saw ruins everywhere water turning into steam fire and cracks! The world was a mess, "I want to bring my people lead a stray by my brothers double standards but … it will take me years to clean up this mess!"

Yomi crossed her arms as she said, "… you know we have a world rich in magic!"

the god of darkness held out his claw looking at an orb he found as he said, "… there are sadly only maybe twelve souls that could survive being resurrected on another world but they deserve to live … Fine Mortal form another world I will send them to your world and then come to reclaim them when I am done cleaning up after my brother and restoring there cities and everyone else that died this dooms day, but I will need to barrow some animals."

Akihsia blinked and said, "our trash has the birds so well feed we have three times more then there should be, take all you want of those winged bastards."

Celestia land and smiled, "oh goody a globe traveling adventure to find twelve aliens Sister Luna this will be the perfect way to bond with our future step daughter, Oh we need to legalize herd marriage when we get back home and then pick a date to make it all official."

Akihisa was working on Yomi's tardis beside his sister, "After we fix this wrecked time machine. "

Darkness nodded before he stat restoring buildings and making it rain to refill the oceans and river as he said, " yes going to take a lot to clean up this messes"

to be continued.


	29. R cyber tomb

In the middle of Ponyville at night time.

One ruby Rose was walking around in the dark when she jumped when she saw someone in a suit wearing a hooded cape holding a sword as she readied her scythe and asked, "Ok dude where on remnant am I?"

the other guy spoke in a familiar voice as he said, "Lady this isn't remnant this is earth! Now I am off to go see a friend!" she then appeared in front of him with speed making the wind filled with rose peddles blow strong enough to make his hood fall over.

Ruby was about to say something but then she watched the hood fall off to see no head and her eyes widen and she jumped back in horror, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

the headless monk then said, "Silver eyes what the fuck! See not so fun when someone does it to you crazy lady!" he said sarcastically.

Ruby point her weapon in gun mode at him as she said, "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY EYES ARE SILVER! YOU DON'T HAVE EYES! AND HOW ARE YOU TALKING!"

the monk let out a sigh and crossed his arms, "technically I do have eyes they are just in a pickle jar with the rest of my removed head!"

Ruby's face turned green, "What is this crap!" she said as she was shaking holding her weapon but then the monk held out his hand blasting it out of her hand with an energy blast making her eyes widen.

the monk raised his hood and said, "you'll blast your head off with that thing lady! And trust me a head is a horrible thing to lose."

Ruby was shaking and shivering as she said in a horrified tone, "and it tells jokes!" at that point her eyes widen as a phone booth appeared and out walked the Doctor dinky Yuuko Celestia and luna.

Ruby jumped and yelled, "HORSE PEOPLE!" She said in horror.

Dinky then raised her hands and said, "Eeep a talking primate! See not so fun when someone does it to you rude lady!"

the monk then point at Dinky, " I did the samething when she saw I don't have a head on my shoulders!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and he sighed, "Kyouji the headless Monk I take it?" the monk said, "would nod but I can't!"

The headless guy waved and said, "Congregations on getting a herd can't go five seconds with out doing something epic can you Doctor? I'll leave Ms super speed silver eyes swings around a gun scythe thing to you I am off to go visit my sick grandma and stop by and say hi to big mac."

ruby then yelled out, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GIVE YOUR GRAM GRAM A HEART ATTACK?"

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "Ms We'll ask you nicely to calm down and get into phone booth trust me I looks like one but it's not!" she said happily.

Ruby blinked and tried to run but saw herself glowing blue as she saw Luna's horn glowing blue and they all turned the princess of the night's Magic pulling the hopeless Ruby rose into the Tardis.

once in side Ruby's eyes widen as she screamed, "HOW IS IT SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE!? WHAT KIND OF CRAZY WHACKY LAND NIGHTMARE IS THIS!"

Yuuko then hit a button playing there meeting with the gods of light and darkness as she said, "Sadly noun the god of Darkness now runs remnant and while he repairs it he sent twelve here to earth as a test we are a magic super science and alien filled world as you probably understand."

Ruby then fainted as Luna dropped her waking her up as she said, "HAY I WANT MY WEAPON BACK!"

Akihsia was scanning her with his sonic as he rolled his eyes, "so you could shut a group you clearly do not believe or trust? You most take me for an idiot!" he said trying to sound nice.

Ruby blinked and held her hands out as she said, "Now now mr. Doctor was it I am sure you can trust me!" K-9 then rolled in and scanned her and said, "that was a lie!"

the silver eyed girls eyes widen as she said, "Don't listen to the box robot dog thing!" she was now crying sadly.

Celestia rolled her eyes and said, "Oh woman up!"the door then opened and Ruby blinked as she did not see the place they just were but a planet and white rocks and her eyes widen as Akihisa said, "we are currently on our moon to show you we are not kidding!"

Ruby blinked as she rain out only to hit an invisible wall as Dinky said, "Lady if we weren't in a energy dome we would suffocate as they is no air on the moon! Even if Mommy Luna runs the it being the goddess of the Moon and all!"

Ruby turned and jumped and was shaking as she nervously rubbed the back of her head, "then allow me to say sorry I am In shock not believing this is happening I mean it's crazy at least form my point of view!"

Celestia walked out and touched Ruby's face and said, "Last I checked you where a warrior woman form another planet were souls are not the token of life but a weapon against soulless beast with you can slay with a glare as your eyes are magical witch is why a demon queen hunted you! How is that less crazy?"

Ruby blinked for a moment and hung her head in defeat, "Dam it!" In a moment she was slapped as Celestia said, "THERE IS A FOAL IN THE ROOM LADY!"

Ms Rose rubbed her face as she said, "Ouch sorry! I think you just knocked a tooth out!"

Celestia made Ruby look at her as her tail and mane turned fiery as she said in a low scary tone, "I am the goddess of the sun! me and my sister share Yuuko and the doctor and while we did not birth Dinky we think of her as our own! So know this your fear of enraging two goddess is not what you need to worry about it's the doctor, who we have fallen in love with because he was about to beat us by out smarting us alone!"

Ruby's eyes widen in horror as she looked at the doctor typing at controls and gulped as she said, "Message reserved oh divine solar one!" She said shaking in fear as she added, "I think I peed a little"

Yuuko "Get your plots back in here we are ready to leave using the scan form her we were able to find a similar signal!"

Elsewhere on earth.

Yang was shooting blast as cybermen only for her eyes to widen as her shoot hit one in the head revealing a jar with a brain and her she stepped back in horror, "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

they Cybermen all around her then said, "We are Cybermen! We have removed organic parts and emotion to become perfect as well you once we capture and upgrade you!"

The women's eyes widen as her Semblance turned on and she charged in smashing them as she yelled out, "I WILL NOT BE A ROBOT!"

the cybermen fired as she said, "your acceptance is not a factor!"

meanwhile outside everyone got out of the Tardis and Akihisa's eyes widen, " A cyber tomb! Cybermen! I HATE THOSE TURN YOU INTO A ROBOT LIKE THEM HORRIED ABOMINATIONS!" he yelled in rage.

Luna cracked her knuckles as she smirked, "We lost our mother because they turned her into a robot! Sister dear ready for some sweet sweet revenge!?" she said shifting to Nightmare moon in what looked like a metal night blue metal bikini with a dark bluelion cloth added to it.

Celestia turned into daybreaker dressed in the same outfit but hers golden with orange fabric.

Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes widen as they covered Dinky's face and they said, "and they have gone to dark goddess mode! Going to be a long week!" they said.

Ruby's eyes widen as she pulled out crimson rose some how and watched as the princess blast the cyber tomb open!

to be continued.


	30. w were is Weiss

A few hours after we left our heroes

Celestia and Luna were powered down to normal in tubes trying to brake them as a cyberman stated, "you're attempts are useless those tubes absorb all forms of energy, we don't know why you produce so much of this magic energy but you have now become endless power for us to upgrade the universe." It stated as it typed.

Yang was brought in by a few screaming and kicking, "I WILL NOT BECOME A ROBOT! HELP HELP! I WON'T HAVE HAIR ANYMORE! HELP HELP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY GOOD LOOKS! HELP HELP!"

In a moment Ruby was brought in tied up in chains as she cried, "Oh the fuck! I should have listened to the doctor guy his wife and his daughter! And wait for them to get back!"

In a moment the a cyberman stopped and said with emotion fear and horror in it's voice, "What have I become!" in a moment it's head explode form the shock and horror of it.

This was happening all around as Akihsia walked in spinning his sonic screw driver as he happily said, "And that is how it' done! Sorry I was in such a rush instead of writing the virus to shut off their emotional suppresser I time traveled to get one already written and got cough up in a bit of a pickle with the Dalek!" he said.

Blake walked up beside him and point at him and said, "I saw him and me's first meeting form the door of the tardis I can confirm this! Her eye was twitching.

As the cybermen all died Akihsia hit a button making the tubes Celestia and Luna where in open and in a moment the two alicorn sister tackled him and hugged him happily.

Yuuko then walked in and cracked her knuckles and screamed, "HAY! I HAD HIMFIRST I MAY BE SHARING BUT I AM STILL WIFE NUMBER ONE YOU NAGS!"

Dinky then enter with Kubo who's wings and left hand was metal.

Dinky petted his side and said, "it's ok Kubo it's only partial converted!" she said trying to comforted him.

Kubo was crying his buckets as he hide his face, "I've been partially assimilated!"

Akihsia made his horn glow shattering the chains holding Ruby as Yang looked confused as she watched cybermen heads explode as Ruby said, "Don't question it Yang I stopped question after the headless guy told me I was being rude by staring at his headlessness! How he knew or spoke I don't know!" she said shaking at the memory.

Akihisa adjusted his tie as he cleared his throat remaining Calm as she said, "Now Yang was it? I am sir. Doctor Akihisa Turner! This are my wives… so epic I get to say that Princess Celesta, her younger sister princess Luna , Yuuko and my daughter Dinky, and Butler Kubo!"

Kubo's left hand then fired off an energy bullet making Akihsia jump as he yelled, " WATCH IT MANE! I know you don't want this and are new to the cyborg thing! But watch your arm laser cannon! Watch it!"

Kubo flapped his metal wings hovering as he blinked and asked, "HOW THE HELL AM I FLYING WITH STEEL WINGS?" he asked in confusion and horror!

Yang then fainted where she stood.

Later on in Ponyville at the Apple family's house the three Rwby girls were looking at Kyouji who was holding an apple, somehow a bite appeared In the apple as chewing sounds came form him.

Yang's eyes widen as she blinked, "What is this!?" Dinky used her horn to cast a scanning spell as another bite appeared, "Matter is being crushed and teleported through and unknown energy field recreating the head and neck's part of eating! Simple but creepy!" she said being blunt.

Kyouji made a fireball appear as he stated, "I KNOW! I gave up my head to not go anthro form all the magic that was realized as I hated the cartoon it was mimicking but this is horrible! Mostly because the other headless monks kicked me out!" what looked like a tear hit the ground around him making everyone jump.

Akihisa then walked in as he checked his sonic now what it was showing was this played by a spell by his horn as he said, "Ok this team CFVY are working with mystery ink with real monsters.. Hope for another team up they where useless the one time thanks to the Martian being real, got my leg broke that time!" he said remembering it foundly.

A red Tardis then appeared in the living room and Mihary and Yomi walked out, Yomi was now a zebra her hair in a black and white mohawk dressed in a sideless brown ankle length skirt and brown tank top, as she sound, "I found some more and they are quite safe and sound."

What looked like Team JNPR complete with Pyrrha came out confusing everyone.

Akihsia shrugged and sighed, "I take it someone there died before the rest of you, look the god of darkness said he was going with strength not time! So that's eleven! One more!" he said calmly.

before Dinky blinked and comment on her aunt, "I always thought that has to rhyme all the time thing was just something Zecora did by choice?"

yomi sighed as she crossed her arms and stated, "Sad but not true, it will drive one mad. At least I know my brother will know my pain when later becomes another."

The remnant people looked confused so Miharu pulled out her phone and showed them videos of Akihsia regenerating, "My girlfriend yomi her brother akihsia and niece Dinky are time lords they have twelve lives and when one is used they change appearance and personalities a little, heck even gender changing is possible Akihsia over there has four lives left and he has been a lady twice!" she said showing an image of Alicorn lady Akihsia in a bikini, that Made Ren and Juan jump and the girls jaw's drop.

Ren blinked before letting out a confused, "Well I am man enough to admit it Mr. Akihisa you make a very pretty girl. And I feel like that's an understatement."

Yang blinked before getting a face like she understood it all, "So that's how he has more the none wife, he abused his insider information!" she said happily stating it like she solved a great mystery.

Ruby then coughed before stating, "Ok then how about this? Let's find Weiss come on it has to be here! No other team is incomplete!" she said almost sure Weiss was here!"

Akihsia sighed as he hit a button making his tardis show up and he pushed team Rwby in side and made the door close then it opened to see Ruby meeting Kyouji making Yang and Ruby gasp.

Akihsia crossed his arms as K-9 rolled up and he said, "this are friends boy, Any how this happened in chronologically after the cybermen! You guys aren't just lost in space you are lost in time!" he said making the girls gasp before he said, "Depending on where Weiss land she could have been exposed enough to go anthro, and the think about this change is you soon take on most of the personality of the character you seem to be merged with so chance are she may be nothing like how she use to be!"

As he was explaining that back in Ponyvile.

Fluttershy in her cottage watering planets while humming as her animal friends helped her but a bird knocked over a picture of her with the other Rainbooms she turned and held out her hand making a glyph appear around it freeing it as the bird grabbed it she made the glyph go away, as she sighed and returned to watering her plants, "Gee that was close!"

She then smiled as she finished and happily came to a picture if team rwby in a selfie before she looked out her window to see what looked like Nora at her window making her pant and hold her chest.

Nora spotted her and held a picture of Weiss to the window glass and breath on the window to fog it up so she could write " seen this lady?" in it.

Fluttershy panickly shock her head no making Nora Go away as she panted. The Pegasus anthro then ran up stairs to her bed room and opened the closet to pen a trunk to reveal Weiss outfit and her sword.

She held the blade and the last bit of dust in the case as she was shaking, "I am not that cold bitch anymore! I am not a schnee anymore! I am Fluttershy! Member of the rainbooms element of harmony part of the royal court! And girlfriend of discord! I am not a Schnee!"

to be continued.


	31. By the way we found Weiss

On a beach Luna, Celestia and Yuuko laid out on beach towels in matching red bikinis, they happily watched as Akihisa who was in blue trunks built a sand castle with Dinky who was in a cute little one piece that had a skirt.

Kubo who was in blue shorts smiled as he looked out and said, "We are taking a break go to Ponyvile for this chapter."

Meanwhile

Walking around Ponyvile was a strange anthro dressed in a brown suit and black die, He he had a horse like head in light brown fur black mohawk, white beard one eye was squinting making them look mixed sized, he had one horn and one antler, he had a bird wing and a bad wing his hands were a lion claw and bird talon his fish like tail swung behind him as he was bear foot showing his dear hoof and dragon foot.

It was clear who he was, he was discord and he adjusted his die as he walked over to Ruby rose who was hanging up lost posters of Weiss and he asked, "Why hello there!"

Ruby jump and turned in shock and looked at the mix matched guy and let out a nervous, "oh…. I have no words right now!"

Discord snapped his lion claw hands making it rain chocolate milk to Ruby's shock as he said, "Why I am Discord! Lord of chaos what I want to happen happens with a snap of my fingers and I mean anything!" he said trying to sound a little scary.

Ruby gulped nervously and backed up, "oh kay good for you!" She seemed scared and then to her shock he grabbed the sword part of the Weiss picture in her poster and pulled it out making it turn into a life size card board cut out of the weapon and Ruby blinked as Discord happily said, "I lied about needing to snap my fingers!"

the Huntress was shaking as she gulped and said, " ok then? Is this going anywhere were I don't have to be worried about being turned into something then eaten? Or scared mentally beyond help?" she asked nervously.

discord appeared behind her now making her jump in shock as he said, "why simple my darling Fluttershy has a sword just like this in her cottage she never tells me what it's about or how she got it so maybe she knows something about your lost friend! Or Spike's former name isn't Max taylor.. wait he hasn't showed up yet, that's next arc." He said rubbing his beard.

Ruby then took off at high speed coming to a cottage at the edge of town with lots of animals outside and one mare happily singing as they helped her water her plants and Ruby blinked before muttering to herself, "it's like in an old princess cartoon!"

That is when the Mare who was named Fluttershy's ear twitched and her eyes widen as she saw Ruby and in a moment it looked like she saw a ghost and ran inside her house and in a moment the animals charged Ruby.

Later on in a hospital an anthro nurse red heart was bandaging Ruby who was in tears with Yang and Blake around her as Ruby said, "how was the attack bunny worst then the attack bear?" she said freaked out.

Blake blinked as she said, "I am so confused so the lady who's pets beat the shit out of Ruby was Fluttershy and her god of chaos boyfriend says she has Weiss's sword?" she said confused trying to put that together.

Yang punched her hand into her fist and said, "SHE HAD TO HAVE TAKEN IT!"

In a moment Discord hopped out of Yang's hair making everyone but the nurse scream as he said, "Oh trust me my Fluttershy would never do that! More then likely Weiss was through back far enough to have been exposed to the magic and became Fluttershy. I mean after all becoming the doctor made Akihisa go form ultimate idiot to the smartest mind in the universe, She could have accept being Fluttershy or simple with nothing to hold on to she was the original personality faded away." He said holding out a rainboom record and said, "witch as being Fluttershy has made her a magic girl super hero slash pop star I would say the first is more likely, again I am guessing as she won't tell me anything about that sword!" he then vanished leaving behind a tower of chocolate milk glasses.

Ruby took the top one and took a drink and blinked, "I am going to wake up any time now!" She said holding in a freak out.

Blake held her hands up and said, "Ok I'll handle this I know stealth!" She said leaving and heading for Fluttershy's cottage.

Later on Fluttershy walked into her room and screamed to see Blake holding Weiss's blade as she sighed, "So it's true Weiss?" she asked nervously.

Fluttershy shock her hands and said, "THAT ISN'T ME ANYMORE! WEISS WAS A BITCH WHO PEOPLE ONLY LIKED FOR HER MONEY!" She said about to run but she found a stone copy of Blake in the way.

The real one walked over to her sighing sadly, "We never liked you for your money, the bitch part I can't argue against!" She put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Look I talked to Yuuko who said she did the Healthy thing and balanced her sides the old her and the current her, Maybe you need to do this because While I understand Weiss had some negatives but she also had courage and strength." She said before jumping out the window and running off leaving the sword behind.

Fluttershy walked over to the blade and held it taking up Weiss's old starting pose like she never forgot.

She span around and swing it almost like summoning a glyph but she didn't then she heard a scream and flow out the window land to see a timberwolf before a down and shaking in fear Blake.

Fluttershy looked at the sword she want to help her friend but that would mean fighting she was shaking thinking she didn't have it anymore but then she heard a voice the voice of her old self Weiss Schnee screaming, "YES YOU DO PROTECT YOUR FRIEND! YOU'RE A SCHNEE YOU HAVE TO REDEEM THAT NAME NOT HIDE FORM IT!"

In a moment Fluttershy tan out summing a black Glyph in front of the wolf face holding it's jaw's closed so it couldn't bite Blake.

It turned to see her and charged in a moment Weiss let go of that glyph before summing a few more around them and riding them at high speed around the wolf striking it's legs with her blade only for the wood she knocked off to return as she soon stopped behind it holding the blade down.

she span the barrel and in a moment a red glyph summing a red burning copy of cat sized spider that ran and tackled the Wolf making it scream as it burst in to flames.

Soon it was screaming as it burned to Ash and turned around to help Blake up who was stunned as she cried and in a moment the two hugged.

Blake hugged her before looking down then covering her chest and stating, "And the scales between you and Yang have become reversed."

Fluttershy covered her chest letting out an "YEEPP!" She was red as she looked away and said, "Blake we are not dating so inappropriate!"

Later on While the rainbooms were loading up on to a tour bus Team Rwby was with them.

Ruby was loading a bag, "So those this make us Roadies?" she asked confused.

Soarin shrugged as he said, "I am technically manager so I guess so!" he said confused before Rainbow dash grabbed him and pulled him in side as she said, "Eyes to yourself silver eyed bitch!"

Yang put her hands on her hips and said, "And can we talk about the elephants in the room or as they are also known as the fluttermellons? I mean I feel like a Minami next to them! I didn't get that phrase till I saw her then I got it!" She said stating the shock of it."

Later on or previously depending on how you look at it in the great pirate area.

The tardis appeared and Akihsia walked out, "well Luna and Celestia had to go do princess stuff so back down to us for awhile Ok Spike the dragon let's find your friends and family there sloppy McGuffin powered time machine leaves a trail ten planets wide."

Kubo Yuuko and Dinky then walked out in there normal cloths.

then out came an anthro version of spike the dragon he was in a red t-shirt with holes cut for his wings, Orange jeans, and he was bear foot as he rubbed two budding horns above his eyes as he said, " right" he sound nervous.

Dinky smiled, "And stop dinosaur chicken fighting."

to be continued.


	32. who is spike the dragon

Akihisa was checking his sonic, "ok based on my readings there is a non-time lord time machine in the area so it appears we have caught up with your old friends spike!"

the dragon rolled his eyes, "that is my dad, I am Max." He then sniffed and his wings flared and he flow off.

Yuuko was about to stop him but Kubo stopped her and stated, "We are the only sources of magic here we can track him as easy as putting on our perspective filters."

Meanwhile A Pink haired Girl named Zoe drake was running form pirates with a boy named Jim and she tried to free the hand he was pulling her by so she could use her dino bracer.

But in a moment something landed and green fire came form the it's mouth's mouth making the pirates turn and run screaming, "DRAGON DRAGON!"

Zoe's eyes widen as the boy Jim pushed her to the dragon, "TAKE HER!" He then ran off.

while she hit the dragons back and fell Zoe's eyes looked at the running away boy in rage growling " JERK!"

The Purple scaled dragon turned around and flatly said, "you know men in the past treat women as objects to be owned what made you think he would be different Zoe!" He seemed friendly.

In a moment the pigtail wearing girl jumped up in shock to the point she was standing in one leg because the dragon was talking and new her name, "…how dragon name my name?" she asked turning pale and scared.

the dragon rolled his eyes and looked at his sharp claws, "I suppose I do look a lot different sense I fell off the backander!" Zoe's eyes widen again as he continued, "But short answer land a few years in the future were strange shit happened and a lot of people end up looking like mythical creatures I end up a dragon! The only known dragon!... it's a lonely life… But any way did you try to look for me?"

Zoe then took a step back holding her hands out her mind raising as he asked, "Still not getting it?" She shock her head no.

the dragon smirked as he adjusted his shirt collar and said, "Let's see now you were the smart one so let's see what it takes, before I had the scales you knew me, we were friends and you me and Rex were the D-team."

the girl's purple eyes widen as her hand slowly turned to point at him as she repeated, "No no no no no not possible!" She said trying to deny it.

Max crossed his arms behind his back and used his tail to make her look him in the eye he was about a foot taller then her, "Want another hint Triceratops roar lighting strike!" he sound proud as he walked around her showing his fangs in a toothy gator like grin.

the girl was shaking and pale wide eyed as she repeat to herself, "Not possible not possible!" she was clearly stunned as she gulped.

Max rolled his eyes, "Really we teleported around the planet chicken fighting super dinosaurs, then time travel robots and aliens showed up. How is this any stranger then normal Zoe, But you still haven't answered my Question did you guys look for me when I fell off the Backlander?" he said repeating the question.

Zoe's legs were shaking as she seemed scared of the dragon before her not helped by the small puff of fire that came form his mouth when he finished speaking and she gulped, "I want to… but they said we have a time machine we literary have all the time in existence!" She gulped at the statement and closed her eyes looking away.

She then opened them when she heard a chuckle to see the Dragon holding his gut laughing, "Oh Zoe that is so wrong it laughable I need to tell that one to the doctor, he'll piss him laughing!"

The girl looked confused as he smiled and said, "he's a time travel that has an idea what he or she do!" the girl looked confused and he smirked and said, "Long long ass story"

In a moment pairs ran up to them and in a moment tried to bite on to Max's tail only for the dragon to grab the little dinosaur and hand her to Zoe with it.

Zoe's eyes widen as she took her dinosaur,"…. Ok….I am going to faint now!" she then passed out forward right into the dragon's arms making him blush as he picked her up and flow off.

He spotted the hovering Backlander getting ready to take off right when Zoe woke up looked down and held on to pairs and Max as she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

That is when the Backlander vanished and Zoe yelled out, "YOU GET BACK HERE OLD LADY!"

that is when Max landed to See Dinky Yuuko and Kubo standing around Akihisa Zoe's eyes widen.

Akihisa was holding his bleeding chest, "I have been injuried by bloody black beard in a surprise attack !" he then put the sonic to his wound and said, "Bloody hell it's easy just to regenerate!" he then fired it and fell over lifeless for a moment before he glow.

Zoe's eyes widen as were once a unicorn man stood now stood laid an anthro with bat like ears dark grey Gur golden slitted pupil eyes dark blue mane and tail, and bat wings.

He jumped up with a hiss before cracking his neck and Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "and like that my husband is batmane!" she said giggling at her joke!

Max put Zoe down as he watched the Doctor stumble a bit and he asked, "doctor are you ok?"

Akihisa held his head and shock it and said, ""yeah just had my muscle memory blanked out!" He then bent over and picked up the sonic and hit a button making the tardis appear.

In a moment they all got in and before Zoe could say anything Max pulled her in by wrapping his tail around her waist.

her eyes widen as she yelled out, "HOW IS IT BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!?"

Dinky then crossed her arms and said, "because time lords!" she said happily.

Max nodded as he said, "so true!"

the pink haired girl was then set down on the floor and she rubbed her head, "this has got to be a bad dream! It has got to be!"

Kubo banged his metal arm against a wall and he said, "And I said that when I was being turned into a robot! Luckily I was saved before I was a wet ware robot or cyberman or cyberpony depending on how you look at it!"

Zoe backed up bumping into Max who looked down at her his long neck allowing him to look down at her with his chin resting on the top of her head.

The girl then said, "Fainting again!" she then fainted into the dragon's arms.

the bat pony doctor sighed as he typed, "I got there signals let's just follow it to the new strongest or current form there perspective point. Then follow it form there.

The tardis then beeped and in a moment the door opened and Max carried the fainted zoe out side bridal style his tail wrapped around her waist for extra support.

So when she awoke she turned red and said, "EEEEPP" she looked around and spotted they where in China as he put her down.

the dragon shock his fingers, "I am going to ask you to stop fainting an screaming please your hurting ears!"

Zoe growled and made to fist and got in his lizard face, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Max looked up and breath out a Jetstream of fire making Zoe's eyes widen and she lost all color before he stopped and said, "happy you are still treating me the same but I am a dragon now Zoe I have claws that can cut through stone like a knife through hot butter a concrete smashing tail , fangs that can slash through gems and fire breathing."

Zoe crossed her arms, "there are no way…" her eyes widen as Max pulled out what was clearly a large diamond and he took a bite out of it like it was an apple and her eyes widen as he chewed it followed by swallowing. Her jaw dropped as he continued to take bites.

Max raised and eye brow and said, "What dragons eat gems! Why else would we want shiny rocks."

Zoe blinked before saying, "… that changes so many stores form greedy monster to squeal stockpiling for winter.." she said flatly as she watched the dragon eat the gem like it was an apple.

he then eat the core and burped making Zoe fan the air and gasp, "EEEEEE OH IT STINKS! I MEAN….." she then hugged him happily saying, "It is you under there Max!"

to be continued.


	33. it's a dragon

While walking around China Zoe blinked they were walking through a village and Max with the aid of a black fingerless glove wasn't drawing attention same thing to the anthros.

the girl was about to raise her hand as the Doctor yawned, "perspective filters as long as we have them the signal in the human mind that would normal say something ain't right doesn't trigger it, it's how thousands of aliens walk right down your streets every day like every postal worker every!"

the pink haired girl jumped and blinked as she let out a stunned, "… like in that movie!"

As they walked the doctor rubbed his eyes as he looked to Dinky and said, "Dinky daddy has become nocturnal I am too tired to check the sonic please do it for me!" he said handing his daughter the sonic screw driver.

Dinky smiled and looked at it like there was a screen no one else could see as she said, "that sloppy magic stone powered time machine is still leaking still trackable but still not pinpointable or else we could have just popped inside of it with the tardis." She said.

Yuuko rolled her visible eye as she point up, "and look above one of those pirates Max's mentioned do bad we can't just take off in the middle of a village or we could follow them."

That is when the Alien got closer making a panic and Max growled as he throw off his jacket making people scream "DRAGON!" As he charged in happily saying, "Not a problem any more!"

In a temple Doctor z was screaming as Gavro's dinosaur took down the Alpha gang dinos and he grabbed him only for Gavro to drop him and yell in pain.

It was at that point the doctor's eyes widen there biting Gavro's arm was a purple dragon!

the alien looked at the dragon holding on to his arm and shock the arm to get him to let go, "A dragon is biting my arm! …. Were is my camera no one will believe it!"

the green haired women named Ursula blinked in shock and let out a flat, "I am here and I don't believe it!"

Gavro then said, "ok that's enough lizard brain" he then whistled for his dinosaur to come and attack the dragon.

Only for Max to open his jaws and drop so when the dinosaurs attack burst hit it only hit it's master Gavro sending him rocketing away making the dinosaur race after it's master.

Everyone blinked in shock.

Max crossed his arms and said, "And people called me an idiot!" The Alpha gang jumped as the sigh of the dragon talking!

Doctor Z got up and yelled, "THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BE REAL THERE IS NO POSSIBLE SICENTIFIC WAY!" In a moment Max blow a puff of fire setting the man's hair on fire.

he then ran around screaming, "MY HAIR IS ON FIRE MY HAIR IS ON FIRE THE DRAGON SET MY HAIR ON FIRE! IT'S REAL! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Zander was about to slide a card through his Alpha holder but Max point at him and said, "don't do it Zander, yes I know your names Doctor Z ed, Ursula!"

Ed was shaking and gulped as he said, "please don't tell me I am the turkey at a dragon thanksgiving!" he sound panicked.

Max's eyes widen and he screamed "WOW RACIEST! " the large man gulped at the comment.

Ursula was shaking, "No no no I won't be the princess captured by the dragon!"

Zoe then walked up saying, "it's princess not old hag!" the green woman growled as she looked at the pink haired girl and she roared.

Before the older lady could say a word max's tail was around her mouth, "Lot of stuff happened so how about you call the Backlander so we can regroup and explain!"

that is when the doctor walked in removing his old Coat making everyone jump, Dink like wise had her jacket off same think for her mother.

Dinky smiled as she hit a button on the sonic making the Tardis appear and she smiled, "And hold on!" she used her magic to take an alpha scanner and said, "And now we can track that slobby time machine!" she said happily as she ran into the Tardis.

Zander held his head, 'I most be going crazy!" he said stunned.

Akihsia yawned as the time lord stretched, "No you just lived your whole life in that human only city you people forgot about the great change and what else lives on this planet after it! like us!"

Max then rolled his eyes and as Zoe looked at him, " two years in the future strange things happen! And people wake up anthropomorphic versions of mythical creatures!" he said flatly.

Zoe blinked as she looked at him, she only came up to his chest she though it was because he was a dragon but now it was hitting her, "…. Your older then me now aren't you Max?"

He nodded and the Alpha gang came in Doctor Z now being bolt and the top of his head burned a little as he said, "I am sorry but did you just say the dragon is the idiot!"

Max nodded as he said, "why yes Max taylor of spike the dragon depending on who you ask at your service!"

Dink then happily hopped out, "got it ready to teleport!" She said happily as in a moment magic pulled everyone inside making the Alpha scream, "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!"

Doctor z was screaming, "THIS DEFIES PHYSICS, REASON AND LOGCI!" in a moment The Doctor shoved and apple in his mouth and aid, "shut the hell up!"

the time lord bat pony then grabbed another apple and bit it and in a moment it start to dry as he sucked the juice form it like a fruit bat living a dried shell that he throw in the trash.

Max blinked at it and said,"….. do that again but this time on a jelly donut!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and let out a flat, "Even as a dragon you are the same idiot!" she said flatly.

the dragon turned and put a claw to her chin and said, "I don't know I am grown enough to instead of act like a clown around you finally say I've been in love with you most of my life!" he then turned away, leaving Zoe stunned and red.

Zoe currently trying to process what had happened, he said he loved her and had, and him not being mature enough to handle it is why he acted like a clown. She had a lot of memories of him acting a fool and the fact he was just nervous around his crush made sense. It was making a lot of Sense.

She was kicking herself for not seeing it but then to the fact he looked at her sadly before turning away with a sigh like he knew it was impossible, the look in his eyes said it all he believed thanks to the fact he need to stay in the future and he was a dragon would make it so they couldn't be together and it was a tell her how she felt so they could move on moment.

her hands were moving as if connecting dots on this like her mind had been scrambled. Like it had just crashed in a moment of time with one sentence form the kid turned dragon!

Yuuko rolled her visible eye and point to Zoe as she happily said," And he broke her how cute! She looks like me trying to figure out the chronological order of events."

In a moment In the Backlander the tardis appeared making everyone gasp and the Alpha Gang and Zoe came out,

then followed by the Anthros and while everyone there was gasping Chomp happily tackled nad bite Max on the nose and the dragon let out a hiss as he said, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT CHOMP GET OFF!" he said trying to pull the dinosaur off.

In a moment he used the tip of his tail like a crow bar to get the dinosaur off his nose and in a moment Rex was watching that and his jaw dropped, "nice dragon costume Max!"

Max smirked and looked up and blow up and burst of fire Making Rex jump back in shock and fear as the dragon petted the baby triceratops like a cat and he said, "No costume Really a dragon!"

Rex gulped and in a moment point to the pony anthros," so then you real too!" they nodded and in a moment Dinky grabbed Rex's arm and said, "Oh my goodness Max didn't tell me you where this Cute Rex!" she said with hearts around her head.

Akihisa eyes Rex and Dinky where in the same age group so it made sense but he always did his best to keep boys away form his foal and he hissed showing fangs as he said, "Maybe it's the new batpony instinct but Future boy let me tell you this… I will beat any life time sentence they give me! I have three regenerations spare!" he then cracked his knuckles.

Kubo then came out adjusting his glasses as he said, "Sorry I am late I need to recharge my robotic parts and Also Yuuko, Call form your twin!"

Yuuko yelled, "tell her I am not here!" she said flatly.

The butler nodded as he went back in.

To be continued.


	34. ice warrior city part one

Zoe was currently still moving her arms around trying to do mental math to figure out who she missed Max's crush on her when Ursula walked up and said, "Oh he said they had a crush on you at long last Max or Rex!"

the pink haired girl jumped and screamed, "EVEN THE OLD LADY KNEW …WAIT REX TOO! WHAT THE HELL!"

the green haired woman said, "I am not an old lady but you will be an old maid your only to options are gone, Rex will have to return to the future and Max will have to go back to the future too were he can fit in! the only two guys who loved your bitchy ass are leaving you, you will be forever alone!" she laughed in victory as a tear rolled down Zoe's eyes.

At that point Ursula jumped back as fire hit where she stood before and she saw a growling Dragon who cracked his knuckles before running his fingers along the metal wall making his claws slash through like a knife through hot butter as he slowly walked to wards the future lady.

the lady was shaking and shivering frozen in fear as he smashed his tail on the floor making a crazy dent on it as he said, "I have fire, Claws that can slash through anything, A tail powerful enough to smash metal and teeth that can shred diamonds!" he said as he took a bite out of a gem making the woman's eyes widen.

Max then looked her then flapped his wings and hovered up just enough to grab Ursula by the neck with one hand and lift her up over him making her eyes widen in panic as he said, "So why the hell are you enraging me by making someone I care about cry? Do you have a death wish? Because if so I'll happily help! Just ask the Dalek, Cybermen, and the Martians… fun fact they are lizard people and after my visit I am pretty sure they worship me as a god of war and or death and or destruction!" he said fire puffing out of his mouth.

Ursula gulped and shivered as she said, "Please sir I am just an old lady I am senile I don't know what I do! I mean I am so old my childhood car was a dinosaur drawn cart. I am so old Terry is younger then me! You can't hold those things against someone as old as me!"

Zoe covered her mouth in shock her eyes widen as Max dropped her and she ran off screaming, "THE DRAGON IS DANGEROUS!...WHY IS THAT SHOCKING!?"

Max then turned to leave looking at Zoe Sadly before the pink haired girl could say anything, he hand her a picture and left.

Zoe's eyes widen as she looked at it, was stone armored lizard people bowing to a statue of him in a red valley and then she spotted earth in the sky, "….. he was not kidding! … what did he do to get that kind of respect form the Martians … why has life gotten weirder!"

Later on the D-team were beamed down the cosmos stone signal coming form a cave that was blocked or at least that is what Dinky said and before anyone could say a word or slash a card.

Max was punching the wall braking it bit by bit as he just kept punching through till a door was made and he stepped in making everyone's jaws dropped.

That is when they heard the dragon yell, "HOLLY SHIT!" everyone then walked in and there eyes widened at the treasure everywhere.

Max picked up a gem and took a bite making Rex's eyes widen as he spoke with a mouthful, "And I thought my treasure cave was impressive."

Zoe and Rex looked to the dragon confused as Dinky rolled her eyes and said, "hello he's a dragon of course he has a cave filled with gold and jewels! With the jewels being food hording the gold is money hording!"

Max nodded as he said,"Oh yeah! Many have tried to robe me they all end up burnt extra crispy!"

the Blonde boy from the future took step back in shock that is when they saw a dinosaur walking and a lady upon it's back.

the lady then slide down the tail and spoke, "Oh you two have a unicorn and a dragon.. Well I have a genie I am princess Zahrah!" she then spotted the door, "well that is my wish to leave, …. You most be here to take Genie home… she still owes me two wish, a wish to save my people and a wish for adventure." She said sounding friendly.

Dinky scanned the dinosaur with her sonic and said, "And she eat the gem we were questing for we'll help with those wish if you let us feed Genie something to make her cough up the Gem! My mom's cooking should do!"

Max shivered in fear, "how can she be a worst cook then that Himeji girl! How? I mean thank goodness Kubo cooks or else your dad would have been out of lives a long time ago!" he said flatly.

About five minutes later on the Backlander

The doctor was holding a bag holding the cosmos stone with metal tongs as he held his nose with his free hand, "No to study this with time lord tech" he then looked to the sick looking long necked dinosaur and said, "Sorry girl." He then flapped his wings to head back in as he added, "the pirates have left so I guess finish up with the princess so we can go!"

Meanwhile in the princess' Kingdom it was under attack by ice warriors there queen smirking as she said, "yes warm hot sun! air perfect new home for us! Nothing will stop us!" she then held out a small statue of Max, "and we will name our city the land of dragons in his honor!"

She then laughed.

Meanwhile miles away the sun was setting and our heroes had stopped to Camp.

Dinky was smiling as she messed with her sonic saying, "My first adventure with out my parents!" she said happily as she added, "I have to do my dad proud!"

Next there here there was a loud eep.

Zoe was on the ground on her side Max was holding her close nuzzling his head into her neck covering her with her wings and holding her around the waist making her turn beat red as Dinky rolled his eyes, "he is a lizard he's cold blooded he is just cuddling for warmth!" she then point to there green campfire, "As he is sadly fire proof this camp fire does nothing for him! It's why his treasure save is located in a volcano it's his winter home!"

Zoe just laid there stunned redder than big mac as the dragon cuddled her in his sleep,while she default into trying to figure out how she missed the crushes targeted upon her.

Meanwhile back on the Backlander.

Akihisa smirked as doctor z was banging his head into the wall feeling like an idiot as the good doctor showed his work, "As you see the energy of the stone matches the energy of the wave that lead to magic exposer and our change! Meaning Grogar's escape into our world was aided by this stones and that is why the reaction happened. We now have the full story behind it all! This time traveling yahoos are will fuck up the planet no if ands or buts about it! they going to fuck it the high hell up!"

Yuuko and Kubo clapped happily as the doctor bowed as he said, "thank you thank you I'll be here for three more regenerations!"

Next day while riding on Genie's back Dinky was using her horn to show the land ahead to see Ice warrior sentry's on the walls of the city and Zahrah gasped and Max who was a bit sluggish rubbed the back of his neck.

The dragon then said" Ice warriors I think I can reason with them, they think I am some kind of god."

to be continued. 


	35. ice warrior city part two

While riding on Genie's back Zoe was behind Max as she blinked before bluntly asking, "So… you turned into a dragon did that hurt?" she seemed curious and mostly trying to shock off the love confession chock.

Max rolled his eyes and said, "unlike those ponies I was awake! My wings and tail explode out of my back and my old skin ripped off for scales to grow in it's place, my bones morphed in shape my new teeth grow through my old ones, and my spines grow through my skull and spine! So yes it was a horrible horrible painful week!"

Rex and Zoe's eyes widen in horror as they paled.

Zahrah looked back with Dinky and stated, "Gee.. I am so sorry.. and I thought normal growing up was bad."

In a moment Laser blast were fired and in a moment Zoe called out and armored up pairs and slide metal wing making the fliers come down and knock down what looked like a group of ice warriors.

Max blinked and grabbed zoe's wrist stopping her form using big foot assault, "there is a better way to handle this Zoe!"

Dinky nodded as Max flow down and she said, " yes allow Max to reason with his fellow reptiles sounding smug and smart about it.

Max came down as the ice warriors got up and bowed saying " It is him!" Max hovered in the air as he said, "What is going on here?" he asked crossing his arms as he landed.

the ice warrior leader got up and banged his chest with one hand, "We have taken the city ahead as our own!" Zahrah's eyes widen in horror.

The purple dragon growled as he said, "that city belongs to the princess on the back of this beast who helped me! I owe her so I can not allow this! Take me to your leader! I have some words for them!" he said a puff of green fire coming out of his mouth.

the ice warriors nodded as they turned to those riding it as Zoe returned Pairs to Chibi mode in shock as the warriors form mars said, "Come this way!" they then lead them in to the city the gate opening.

The ice warriors yelling, "hear they hear they! The dragon has come to us! The princess of the humans who we took this city form has done something that the dragon has deemed that puts him in her debt! The dragon wish to repay this debt by having, this city returned to the humans and the humans released!" he called out.

In a moment the ice warrior queen came out she had a small statue of Max on a necklace over her armor it was him in mid flight breathing fire. She then bowed and said, "you honor us with your presence but I don't think the humans should just be given this city back! How about this you battle our strongest warrior fairly you win the city is the humans and the humans are free we win and the city ours!"

Max then ripped off his shirt and used it to tie his wings down as he cracked his neck with a twist that made Rex jump as he said, "Bring it on!"

Later on in the middle of the city Max was facing off against an armored Ice warrior three times his side charging in to go and crush him, only for Max to jump back and avoid it.

He then saw and opening and clawed his chest before ducking and using his tail to knock the warriors feet form under him.

Zoe's eyes widen as she turned red a little, "Holly dragon style!" she said before she covered her mouth a shamed of the pun that just came out of her mouth.

The Queen was fanning herself as she looked to Zoe as she said, "oww a human of taste that's new!"

The ice warrior roared as he slowly got up Max waiting for him to stand before the warrior went to punch him and said, "you fight with great honor dragon one! It is an honor to face you and honor I will tell my daughter every night as a bed time story!" He said almost like he was geeking out.

Max was avoiding the punches by bending his long neck before he landed a left hook punch to the chest of the armor.

The ice warrior slide back before charging as he ducked and landed and upper cut to the chest but this time it was an open claw strike before he ducked and rolled away to avoid a right hook.

Dinky was mimicking fighting moves as she happily said, "that's it left then a right! Keep at it Max."

Rex was lost as he kept watching Max only seemed to be going in for chest blows as he was about to raise his hand Dinky covered his mouth, "if you can't figure it out! Explaining it would explain Max's strategy to the enemy!" she said angrily.

Zoe's eyes widen as she turned to the unicorn girl and let out a flat, "he has a plan?"

Max kept using his better speed to avoid and land blows to the chest of the ice warrior till he span and land a tail strike to the chest smashing the armor to everyone's shock.

In a moment Max roared as he land and open claw strike to the exposed flesh of the warrior and twisted his claws making the D-team jump in shock as the warrior let out a cry of pain.

The ice warrior then said in pain, "It is an honor to bleed at your hands sir.!" He said still geeking out!

the queen sighed and said, "The fire breather has drawn first blood he has won by the rules of honor combat!" She declared, "Ice warriors free the humans and back into the ship and pods we are leaving as we gave our word! Fare de well fire breathing one!" she said before shooting him a flirting wink!

Zoe turned red and growled she noticed that as she cracked her knuckles, " Martian bitch want a fat lip!" she muttered to herself knowing full well she would need pairs to make good on that but Dinky covered her mouth and held her back.

Later on Max was putting Genie's card in his pocket as he smiled and Zahrah came along with medals.

Zahrah smiled as she put a medal around Max's neck and said, "thank you honorable dragon! My wishes have been granted beyond belief! Make sure Genies next master treats her as well as I did!" She then kissed his check making Zoe growl as she hand him a bag of gems and cold.

the princess then put a medal around Zoe's neck and kissed her check making Zoe look embarrassed as she said, "Oh that is just you being friendly!"

the princess then giggled and muttered to her, "Not in your case you are very cute!" Zoe jumped in shock and turned wide eyed.

Zahrah smiled as she put the next medal around Rex's neck, "thank you for your help too Rex even if it wasn't much but it was an honor to meet you!" she said giving him a friendly kiss on the check.

She then placed a medal on to Dinky's neck and kissed her check, "and to you the unicorn.. if it doesn't work out with Rex do stop by and see me again!" she said shooting her a flirty wink that made dinky jump a bit in shock.

Rex then hit the button making the back lander beam them up.

once on board Max quickly eat a gem in his bag making the alpha gang gasp.

Doctor z then said, "Mental note! Get strainer and masher for next time the dragon leaves the can!"

the doctor was spinning his sonic as he said, "I also located our next cosmos stone at it's easiest to find cosmic area Victorian England!" he said as he put on his old hat as the tiem machine took off.

Max put on a new black button up shirt as Yuuko put on a black hair clip and Dinky put a black bow in her mane tying it into a pony tail.

when it stopped everyone was down and the alpha gang Rex and zoe looked confused pointing at the ponies and dragon and no one noticed.

Akihisa smiled as he happily said, "our black items are not for style! They have perspective filters so unless you saw us put them on looking at us makes this items block your mind ability to put things together they see us clearly they just can't figure out something is odd or weird it's how aliens have walked down your streets sense the B.C era!" he said flatly making the Alpha gang tilt there heads stunned.

Max smiled," We are going to Jenny Vastra and Strax aren't we?"

Kubo showed up in a black suit and tie and nodded and said, "why yes we are!?"

Zander then asked, "who are they!"

Dinky said, "Well Vastra is a reptile humanoid that lived on earth in the time of dinosaurs but put themselves in suspended animation when they spotted the comet so you all took over as the wake up device broke, a ninja maid and her wife. Straw is a member of a one gender race of potato pod people!" she said happily.

Everyone looked more confused as Kubo was seen cleaning his metal arm as he said, "yes and Strax has this coming!" when they made it Paternoster Row Kubo fired on strax when he opened the door.

The alien then got up holding his gut and said, "that was a good one Kubo come in! Jenny Vastra we have the doctor and the weaponized dinosaur chicken fighters those winged bastards told us about while looking for that magic rock!" he called out happily.

Vastra then came in and said, "well come on in honored guest of the doctor!" they all then walked in looking nervous.

Straw then looked to Ursula and said, "Sir may I take your hat!" Ursula growled and hit him, "I AM CLEARLY A LADY AND THIS IS CLEARLY HAIR"

Zoe covered her mouth to hold in a giggle.

Jenny then walked in drinking tea and she looked to Max and said, "Oh look it's the boy my wife want to adopt!" she declared happily.

Max bowed to her and said, "thanks for the sword fighting listen Jenny sense!" he then picked up and started petting chomp as Zoe raised and eye brow picturing Max in full samurai armor swinging around a Katana as a dragon samurai. "…. There is an anime in that one!"

to be continued. 


	36. final of the space pirates part one

Walking around Victorian England was Rex Zoe and Max all holding there dinosaurs with Strax and Dinky behind them.

Max petted chomp and happily said, "the old stomping grounds so many memories!" he happily recalling the good times.

Strax smiled and said, "why yes right over there is the ally way were we caught that cannibal jack the ripper and you ripped his heart out and showed it to him before he died!"

Zoe and Rex jumped as they looked to the dragon and he said, "And You pickled the thing to keep in in one piece for your little collection of memories!"

Strax happily said " why yes, good times! and for the record he had five hearts it wasn't Max that killed him with was Jenny's sword cutting his head off that did it! the dragon was just being epic and In rage as the women who's guts he tried to eat was a friend of Max's. Don't piss off dragons like that! It's awesome! Like when we handled the Dalek Remember it begged for it's life and wet it's self after you where done with it's allies Max!"

Zoe and Rex took a step back in shock stunned looking at the dragon wide eyed and horrified and stunned, while also a little lost.

Dinky smiled and happily said, "Remember that thing with your evil clone!" everyone looked at her.

Max rolled his reptilian eyes and said, "don't remind me a color evented me with red eyes trying to kill me as there can only be one! I mean you don't forget someone with your face trying to disembroil you! So they can strangle you with your own guts!" he said flatly and more eye widened.

Rex held out a hand, "Can we just go now? I kind or don't want to hear what happened in the dragon's life anymore!" he said scared at that last comment.

Zoe then looked to him, "We can't go till the lizard lady throws doctor z back and she won't stop till she has beaten him up enough for dinosaur chicken fighting being his fault! It most have really been against her kinds laws!" she said flatly.

Dinky then smiled and said, "extremely the standard punishment was death but she won't kill him as she is not one of her people and there by doesn't follow the same laws he will probably still be in a full body caste though!" She seemed flat about it.

Strax smiled as he point to an ally way and said, "and look here is where you got drunk and went feral for a night! Remember you were breathing fire and slashing everything in sight!"

Rex took a step away form the dragon as Max nodded and said, "I wish I didn't remember!" he said sadly.

Zoe's eyes widen the things she was hearing went against what max would do but he was older and lived a life of adventure and monsters and he was a fucking gem eating dragon now so that would make sense as she held her face red and said, "… so has had any girlfriends max?" She covered her mouth as pairs smiled approving of the question almost like she was trying to say she shipped it.

Max smiled and adjusted his head, "let's see now for a while this unicorn girl Sweete belle but she didn't like long distance that girl I saved for jack the ripper but she would rather make her parents happy and commit to an arranged marriage last time I saw her she was trying to talk me in to helping her cheating on side stranger she married as she didn't love him she loved me. But like I told her if you loved me you won't have went to marry a stranger."

Zoe was blinking then Max started counting, "this dragon girl smolder but the spark just wasn't there!" he said happily as continued his list, "our old Friend Meena but she was just to clingy so I called it off with the princess!"

Zoe's eyes widen and she bite her lip to hold in a scream of that bitch, while Rex was bowing but Max wasn't done, "And then there was this twin princess!"

Strax happily said, "there fighting over who Max liked better is how they both got dumped!" he said remembering the cat fight as he said, "I respect human female fighters after that one as that was amazing hand to hand fighting."

Zoe's eyes widen in shock and jealous as she was red and holding in a growl of rage.

Rex was bowing more saying, "I am not worthy I am not worthy!"

Max then continued counting on his hand and said, "The twin's mother! And that's about it but I didn't know she was there time as it was time, time travel can be strange."

Zoe stumbled back holding her head as she was stunned shocked and most of all consumed by the flames of jealousy at all the ladies he listed even though she did not know most of them!

Rex was on his knees bowing saying, "Oh I am not worthy ow dragon of legend!"

Chomp then growled as in a moment a giant robotic arm grabbed Max in such away the dragon dropped the dinosaur and the dragon's arms wings tails and mouth were restrained.

Zoe and Rex screamed and before long the dragon was taken away to the alien ship as it vanished.

Not much longer to his perspective Max was in seth's lab his arms wings and tails restrains by a metal bar as the Ancients gasped in shock at the struggling dragon.

Seth was going through a tool box, "Love the spirit Taylor boy! But nothing can brake that metal! You have nothing to get free now to figure out what caused you to turn into a literal dragon!?"

Max blinked before he rolled his eyes as he smirked and he happily said, "you know seth! Turns out we are both idiots as we both forgot fact one about dragons fire breathing!"

Seth laughed clearly about to call it a bull shit scientific impossibility but at that moment green flames shot out hitting his hair making him scream in horror running around yelling, "THE DRAGON SET MY HAIR ON FIRE WITH IT'S FIRE BREATH MY HAIR IS ON FIRE MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" he repeated in shock and horror!"

Rex's parents stood there stunned as Max looked down and used his fire breath to melt the metal on one side making him fall out as he stretched his wings tails and arms and picked up Seth's card and black dino holder and he hand it to Rex's mom as he happily said, "Brake out time?"

Rex's dad blinked before saying, "the door is lock…." He then heard it fall down clearly melted off it's frame by the dragon's fire that fast as he shrugged and pulled his wife along as they head out!

Seth then quickly ran for a bath room and stuck his flaming head in the can to put it out as he said, "IT BURNS IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Rex's mom spotted in coming alien dinosaurs when the Cryolophosaurus used it's blizzard smash move to freeze them.

Max then roared at sheer, making the lady alien put a hand on her head and faint as she said, " This dragon is going to eat my pretty little face!"

the dragon rolled his eyes as they continued to run past them the space pirate males holding there hands out in defeat.

Foolscap smiled and point to his right, "your parents be to the right then a left then straight at the fork Man!" he said nervously.

Gavro then let out a flat, "…. I need new underpants."

they all then made it to the captured taylor house and the other parents screamed at the dragon making him look down sadly as he saw terror on his mom and dad's face.

Cretacia then gasped and said, "Aki you are going to feel real shitting in a few moments when we explain… real shitty! Make us look like good parents shitty and we lost our son because we took him to see real life dinosaurs in a time machine!" she said flatly and point blank!

Later on a hole in the side of the alien time machine was burned out and out fell the parents a few inches on to the ground followed by Max hopping out panting.

Aki tried to reach for him but the dragon backed away making the mother tear up and in a moment Reese walked up, "wait they are taking the stones to specter to trade for you guys and you're here…."

In a moment there was a blast followed by a dark black energy bird thing appear and Max sighed and said, "…. Right now the doctor is probably bitching at them all for being dumbass and his wife probably joining in!" he said flatly as he rubbed his chin then looked at his parents reading for him only for him to move out of the way.

he sighed they first looked at him in terror like a freak he sighed he waited all this time for that reunion it was a better pill and he let out a sighed, "I should have stayed with the twin princess. That was probably the best I had it!" he said sadly.

To be continued.


	37. Final of the space pirates part two

At the sight of the dark energy being the Tardis appeared and in a moment magic pulled the alpha gang and D-team inside to see the parents.

Zoe blinked before she growled out, "WE GAVE THEM THE COSMOS STONES FOR NOTHING!" She said screaming with enough rage to make it look like she was breathing fire making Max let out a happy small growl.

The doctor rolled his eyes and before doctor z could say a thing he put tape over his mouth, "Now we are going to ignore the chicken fighter emperor plan, with is honestly what all this dinosaur card and super power cards boils down to. Instead we are going to do something smart for once I know that is new for most of you but please do try to follow alone!"

In a moment Yuuko was taking the stones replacing them with pink copies.

Dinky smiled as she point to her chart, "My copy stones work just as good as the original but at lower energy levels so it makes up for it with better control, this means they can do adult card and chibi mode! But they can't power a time machine! We'll take the future people home after all is said and done!"

Max put on his dino bracer once again turning chomp in to a card before making him adult and petting him as Dinky charged the card on her chart to the stones and cosmos stones, "The stones and cosmos stones let out opposite wave length energies of equal strength!"

The dragon then rubbed his chin and said, "so if they get to close they'll brake either other or something?"

Dinky nodded making everyone gasp that the dragon was following while Zoe looked lost till he spoke up.

Max returned chomp to baby mode and petted him, "in that case we don't need to fight we can just drop them out the tardis when it teleports into the mass. Then we're done! Completely and totally."

Yuuko smiled as she crossed her arms and opened the door to show they where in the mass and she had the real stones all nice and in a bag together as she said, "yep!" She then throw it out the door and in a moment the energy vanished along with the pirates the adventure was all over now.

Zander rubbed the back of his head, "that's it? that's the end of an adventure through time with super powered dinosaurs? Dropping a bag out of a door?" he sounded disappointed.  
The doctor rolled is eyes and said, "We could have had a big final battle and all that but the city would have been destroyed. I mean have you been factoring in damage to the area at all?" he said pointing it out and everyone was quite and he bowed and said, "And with that the doctor is out!" he then did a flip so how hanging form the roof by his tail as he crossed his arms and start to snore just sleeping there like a bat.

Later on at the d-lab.

Zoe looked to Zander and Reese arguing over who will go with how with Zander yelling, "I'll stay here with you! This is were your life is!"

Reese growled and grabbed his face, "YOU COULD CHANGE THE FUTURUE SO YOU AREN'T EVEN BORN IF YOU STAY I AM GOING WITH YOU SO YOU DON'T GET RETGONE!" She yelled making him let out a scared. "yes dear."

Zoe then walked over to Max who was leaning against the Tardis all by himself as she nervously asked, "So…. What's the plan for 'spike the dragon' slash Max taylor."

Max smirked happily as he hand her a letter and a map as he happily said, "Simple I know what happens next Zoe.. when all of this goes down and the big change happens we'll meet eachother again.. it's only going to be a few minutes for me, but for you It will be four years.." he said sadly holding her hand.

Zoe was red and blushing and in a moment Max kissed her making her pig tails stand up in shock as he broke the kiss and he said, "And save the I love you think I already know the tsundare thing you told me already in the future well it's the past for me but you get it beautiful."

The pink hair girl was red and she shock her hand with was pointing at him with an index finger as she let out an embarrassed, " That's cheating! Big big cheating! You know I would say it back! So you said it first! That's big big cheating Mr!" she said trying to avoid the subject.

Max rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and used his tail to make the red faced girl look at him as he smirked and said, "all is fair in love and war Zoe my dear. Also Amy is coming to say she loves you in a few hours let her down gentle that you don't like other girls like that, and I say that just to be nice it won't make a difference in the long run how she is let down!"

Zoe looked confused and jumped as she said, "First Zahrah now Amy!... has everyone I meet and been friends with have a crush on me!"

Max nodded yes and Zoe's jaw dropped in shock as she covered her jaw and just looked stunned and confused.

At that point Dinky grabbed Rex by the face and kissed him happily making Yuuko crack her knuckles and shake them at the hide eyed boy before she moved her left hip to tab a wall of the d-lab making the wall cave in form the impact.

Yuuko then looked at her hip in shock sure she meant to do that, but still she rubbed it and said, "… Ok I am laying off the muffins I mean it this time!" She said firmly

years later.

Max was leaning against the side of a building in Ponyvile having just hopped off the Tardis form leaving the D-lab when out walked an Anthro version of Ember she had her spines on her head paint pink making it look like she had a mohawk.

She was dressed in jean shorts black stockings green shoes a black tank top and a yellow vest and in a moment she and Spike hugged and kissed.

Ember smiled as she said, "So you finally gave past me the map to our remeeting place and gave her our first kiss?" she asked revealing her self to be Zoe Drake.

Max smiled as he held her claw with his, "yes" the two dragons tails then each made half a heart as they walked off together.

at witch point Sunset shimmer walked by eating an apple and smiled saying, "Well rarity you snooze you lose the dragon!" She giggled.

Elsewhere in Ponyville.

Fluttershy was getting off the rainbooms bus stretching her wings as she said, "Oh dear my wings are so stiff form being on there for so long!" she said stretching her arms. " I would have flown back home with rainbow dash but I just can't fly in the rain!"

Twilight sparkle came out holding a book, "I don't mind bus rides gives me time to read!" she said happily.

Then applejack walked out and said, "Ok time to go check on my trenderhoof and may be scar that want to be stallion stealing Cheerilee a peace of my mind!" She yelled cracking a knuckle.

Pinkie pie came out yawning as her hair puffed back up, "We need to get a bigger tour buss or at the very least a pop out so we can have more room and may be a second bathroom! Something to make it more roomie up in there! I mean we all had to go at the same time today I am just shocked we did not have to mop!" she said finishing her rant.

Ruby walked out cracking her back, " why did I have to sleep in the passenger seat?!"

Yang came out saying, " because I was driver and you drew the small straw!"

Blake was cleaning her ears as she came out, "better then me I was on the air mattress I mean you think discord could make it like the Tardis up in this bitch! I mean for crying out loud!"

Discord then appeared behind Blake making the cat girl make a scared cat sound as he said, "I am a lord of chaos not a time lord lady go talk to the doctor but he's become nocturnal now so that will have to wait! Now if you don't mind I am off to see Kubo to unrobotize him! He was turned into a cyberpony half way you know! Also look out Dalek! Those tin cane driving star fish aliens are everywhere! Just everywhere and they will eat your head and turn steal your body form the neck down! They've done it before!" he then vanished.

Blake gulped as she rubbed her neck and said, "…. Really! You put that in my head? How did I get pulled into a three way relationship with him and Flutterweiss."

Fluttershy smiled and elbowed her harem mate and said, "Fluttershy Schnee please!"

to be continued. 


	38. History part one!

In the tardis The doctor was standing in his newest incarnation, he was a zebra with dark fur and light strips, grey mane and tail and green eyes. He was dressed in brown jeans brown boots a white button long sleeve shirt up shirt brown ascot , brown vest, dark brown gloves and he was putting on a brown cowboy hat.

The doctor smiled as he looked to Yuuko, Dinky Celestia Luna and Kubo and bowed, "it is such an honor to have you back royal sisters of Sun and the moon to not say much!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he said, "and here I thought Zecora did that by choice? But no they all have too! Anyway ok you are back on your feet shame what got you was an under cooked omelet!" he said poking fun at the cause of regeneration being food poisoning.

The doctor Crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "they can not be all epic so don't get tied in a knot!"

Yuuko was covering her mouth trying to hold in a laugh with Luna and Celestia.

Dinky on the other hand was rolling around laughing, "Oh dad! Your timing on a dime is killing me!" she said holding her gut laughing as she teared up and added, "I think I peed a little."

Luna leaned against a wall giggling as she said, "Come on now Dinky that's your dad, And Yuuko sister that is our shared husband! It's no different then when he was a lady!"

Celestia blinked and crossed her arms, "I hope one of those last few regeneration has him be a lady again we weren't part of the herd when he was a she sister dear so I feel like we missed out on a lot!" he said almost wishfully.

the doctor rolled his eyes and went to the controls as Kubo adjusted his tie and said, "And also what's with the cowboy outfit?"

the doctor then hit a button and there was a buzzing before the door opened to what looked like an old wester town but there was motorbikes instead of horse and clear sighs of electric power, plus all the anthros.

The doctor stepped out adjusting his ascot as he happily said, "Just getting fitting in on where we are. The new frontier a new desert plane island made by the magic that be, out of what was just rock that was inert."

Dinky blinked before saying " you could have said we were going to Appleoosa dad! Wait what rhymes with appaloosa?"

the doctor then waved a figner and said, "appleoosa Tuscaloosa!"

the other anthros head back into the tardis for a bit.

Celestia was first to come out in brown cowgirl boots a blue jean skirt and belt with a gold buckle that read sunlight, a grey short sleeve button up shirt that a few buttons undone up on the top for style a white cow girl hat and a white fest and elbow length gloves as she shot the doctor a wink as she said, "Well heeya!"

the doctor was red.

Next came out Luna in black cow girl boots, black jean shorts a silver buckle with ellipse on it, a black button up shirt tied so her midriff was showing and a black hat and she blow a kiss to the doctor who was now red black and white all over.

Yuuko was red walking out in white cowgirl boots a pink jean skirt, Black belt with a buckle in bronze that had the number one and the word wife on it. a white shirt pink vest pink gloves and a pink hat she was lowering to hide her blush as she said, "Baka!"

the doctor held his chest as he thought both his hearts had stopped for a moment!

next came out dinky in a copy of her dad's outfit and she ran over and hugged him and Akihisa smiled as he got down and hugged his daughter kissing her head so happy she hadn't regenerated for the first time yet.

then Kubo came out in blue jeans brown boats a white shirt a black vest a red bandana tied around his neck and a brown hat as he adjusted his glasses and stretched his once more organic wings, "I need this after being a cyborg not that it changed much or came up at all!" he said enraged about the memory.

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "Get over it Discord put you back together like he said he would! Now come on Akihsia what brings us here?"

the doctor sighed for then to follow him and a few steps away he point it to it, a large building with a copy of the Tardis up top on the roof.

The building was massive and he a sigh reading, "museum of the doctor!" and before it was a statue of Akihisa original doctor incarnation holding his sonic read. Making the real and current Akihsia smile back at the memories almost nostalgically at his former self.

Celestia adjusted her hat and smiled,"… I didn't know they where doing this! And why here? Should his home town be the place it's at?"

Luna crossed her arms and said, "sister dear sister that city doesn't want him! Now England or Ponyville maybe maybe! But still why here?" she asked just wondering.

Yuuko rubbed her chin as she thought, "Maybe it's because land here is so cheep they could build this massive thing here on the cheap!" she said listing the most logically reason.

Kubo rubbed his chin and said, "Do you think they have statues of all of us?"

Dinky then point to the next sigh and said, "Coming soon in three days.." she looked to her dad before pointing to a poster as she said, "preforming for the opening the Rainbooms!" She was jumping for joy at the mention of them.

At what point Fluttershy walked over and wave, "Hello Yuuko… princess.. Kubo… Dinky… and new version of the doctor.. " She said shyly adjusting a strap on what looked like case for a musical instrument.

Akihsia tipped his hat to the mare and said, "Greetings Fluttershy, what has happened sense we let met come on don't be shy or sly? He said in a friendly tone.

Fluttershy put her left finger on her chin, "Let me see now me and Blake are sharing Discord, pyrrha won't stop crying as she walked in on Yang and Jaune making out! Nora si crying because she saw Ren making out with applejack's cousin Braeburn, and Ruby's shoes lost there soles mid run making her slip and fall at high speed to the point she just got out of the cast."

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "I know it! the Ren liking guys thing, I saw him checking out Akihisa! I noticed the look!"

Celestia smiled as she put a hand on Dinky's shoulder to hold the girl about to have a fan girl attack back as she said, "well let's hope relaxing time!"

Luna rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her pockets and said, "sister dear sister we both know that is hardly a chance we are once more traveling with our husband the doctor it's never boring! Let's just hope K-9 can keep the fans out of the tardis they may thing it's a copy instead of the real thing!"

Elsewhere in side the unopened Musume a human girl in a black hoody black pants black boats black gloves and a black skull mask was putting something on the statues form the copy Dalek to the cyber pony copy, even the ice warrior armor mock up.

She laughed evilly as she said, "Soon I will have my revenge." She then walked upstairs and placed the strange things on a copy of the Kandy man then a killer snow man made of foam. "this shall be my perfect revenge on you Akihsia!"

she pulled out a black box with a red button and smirked , " in a few days I'll hit this and my revenge will happen!" She laughed evily getting ready as she turned to leave the place before being caught.

To be continued.


	39. History part two!

At the opening for the doctor Musume.

Doctor was walking around with his sonic up a few of the mock ups having moved but froze as he kicked open a door to see Minami screaming in German while holding a remote. And he said, "did you really think making dummies remote control would work I mean are you trying to troll?"

Guards grabbed and crushed the remote as they grabbed the woman and brought her out.

Dinky rolled her eyes as she said, "I mean really?" the party for the opening then restarted as if nothing happened after all she only got as far as making the mock ups move forward a bit.

As the rainbooms played Ruby rose walked up to the Doctor and said, "Hi doc, Looking different…. But I guess everyone but us is use to that…" She said sounding kind of nervous as she asked, "Look it's not like it hasn't been fun touring with pop stars in the land of magic aliens and pretty much everything but I an curious about home is the dog of darkness finished restoring it yet?"

The doctor looked puzzled and sighed for her to step into the tardis where he hit a button and in a moment there was a light show and the door opened to remnant and the doctor and Ruby rose stepped out.

Ruby rose held her hands to her mouth and yelled out, "HELLO ANYONE HERE! HELLO GOD OF DARKNESS? IS IT SAFE TO COME HOME AGAIN? HELLO? GRIMM? SOULESS MONSTERS HELLO? THE FUCK IS EVERYTHING!?"

She said as she looked around the ruins of the city only for a small hologram of the god of darkness to appear as he said, "hello this is a prerecorded message. As much as I want to get those who should worship me restored I simple can't their souls have been gone for too long. Plus the clean up work is impossible so I've moved on to a new planet to start over sorry."

Ruby rose fell to her knees banging the ground as she yelled out, "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She then spotted a beowolf and bulled out her weapon shooting it's head off as she said, "Couldn't save remnant now it's for the grimm"

The doctor put a hand on the girl's shoulder as she cried, "Your gods did not make the second humanity or the faunus, one could take form that, that humanity and or the faunus may return again some day, if I do say."

Ruby jumped up with a smile as she said, "YES YES YOU ARE RIGHT! They'll be back sooner! Or later! Thank you doctor! You really are the smartest guy or girl depending on the version of you, one speaks to out there! Those two hearts of yours most be massive."

Later on at least form the doctor's perspective He was walking around the western town happily taking in the sights enjoying a chance of view for this incarnation as he held his chin thinking, "Minami isn't a alone in her plan, She could not have made a machine that makes all remote control, She has to have a partner it's plane to see as my mane!"

Elsewhere.

In a room watching the doctor on a monitor was himeji.

She looked to a different monitor looking at Celestia and Luna sight seeing as she said, "Princess bitches using royal rule to do what we all wanted to do, be with the doctor!" she said growling before looking at another monitor at Kubo watching Yuuko and Dinky shop as she said, "Dinky should have been my daughter with Akihisa not hers!" She growled.

She then hit a button on a keyboard and looked at Akihisa thinking, "No matter the form he looks so cute when he tries to think." She said with hearts in her eyes as she growled and said, "the yandere alliance shall have vengeance!"

She then laughed insanely taking small pauses to kiss a poster of the doctor in his first form, "Oh what's that you made a mistake and you love me of course I forgive you Aki!" She then laughed insanely again holding her side as she fell over pulling out a plus of the doctor's unicorn form and hugging it as she rolled around on the floor laughing.

And she continued like that for the next few hours.

Meanwhile back with Akihisa.

He walked into a building looking at his sonic the building was empty as far as he could tell but his sonic was no longer working and he put it up, " Jamming field, Really? Well I don't know why no pony thought of that one! What smells like salmon!"

He then ducked to avoid a swinging blade and rolled to the side cracking his knuckles, "Going to have to do this the hard way, if I may!" he smirked as he ran off taking moments to stop and avoid traps witch were easy to figure out, like spikes that pop out trap doors dropping objects and pop out blades.

it was a deadly maze but his time lord mind allowed him to spot and easily avoid it making it more of a obstacle course for him before he land at a door that had a pink heart with the Japanese kanji for, "yandere alliance keep out unless you are senpai!"

the doctor shivered as he point to the sigh, "that is the most evil thing I have ever read, what the bread?" he blinked at that last part of his sentence not believing that was the only way he could make it rhyme.

He then kicked the door down and ducked an axe form Shouko who was swinging it and saying, "HOLD STILL I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU ONCE YOU HAVE THREE LIVES LEFT!" She said swinging as Akihisa avoid.

As our doctor ducked and weaved he said, "and you have ten fingers want to lose one, not unless your name of Ken." He blinked again and face palmed while avoiding on how stupid what he was trying to say kept coming out but he couldn't speak with out a rhyme in this body.

The time lord while still avoiding the axe said, "Buck it! Zecora has a horrible life. Fuck!" he then ducked and did a sweeping leg kick knocking Shouko's legs form under her.

As she fell the Axe dropped making her scream as Akihisa looked away as he heard the sound of flesh being chopped off as he said, "too bad she wasn't a headless monk, punk!" he shivered but grabbed the axe and walked away form Shouko's headless corpse he was wearing gloves so only her prints would be on the weapon and it was looking like he would be needing one.

As he walked into the next room he jumped to avoid rocket fire, he then turned to see Nora holding her weapon in blaster mode as she said, "Ren found a boyfriend thanks to you! Why couldn't you keep that stupid Butler of yours Kubo away form MY RENNY!" She yelled as she fired on the doctor! "JUST LET ME KILL YOU ONCE YOU HAVE SPARE GUYS!"

The doctor held the axe while thinking this one over and avoiding fire, his axe was no match for her aura it won't chop her but he thought of a use he quickly three it it hit Nora's arm making her drop her weapon form the impact witch was all that happened.

In a moment Akihsia jumped leg first hitting her in the gut with his two hooved feet making her fall over gasping for air holding her gut.

the doctor then grabbed her weapon and changed it back to hammer mode and got up and swung it down hitting her in the head hard enough to knock the girl out. He then changed the weapon to blaster mode to see it still had five shots left and walked off ready to use this to defend himself against what ever crazy bitch or bastard yandere was waiting for him next.

up next he came to Hideyoshi the former boy now true lady a mirror flip for her twin but looking a little younger , "WHY COULDN'T YOU LOVE ME!" She then charged out flying only for the doctor the turn the weapon back to hammer and knock her out before moving along once more shifting it to blaster mode.

to be continued. 


	40. History part three

Akihisa walked through the halls and ducked when a pick haired blood covered woman came in swinging a bloody axe she was in a blood stained dirty ripped school girl uniform.

The woman growled and said, "I an Yuno Gasai, My yuki end up being Mr Cake and I didn't change so I lost my senpai!" She said screaming as she pulled out and throw knifes.

Akihsia ducked and changed nora's weapon to blaster and fired off All five rounds of Ammo and smirked as Yuno throw knifes but while they did hit the rounds they did nothing and all five hit her blowing the yandere to bits.

The doctor switched the weapon back to hammer mode and chuckled, "physic bitch, now to ditch!" he said as he dropped used the hammer to knock down the door behind the now dead yandere as he grumbled. "Yandere yandere! Getting sick of this crazy bitches coming to try and down me with a kick."

At witch point he sighed and ducked and rolled dropping the hammer as he heard a cry of "Aki!"

there was Himeji looking simple crazy holding a knife as she said, "You can still love me there I still time!"

Akihisa shock his finger and said, " you are not My lovely ditzy derp hooves Yuuko Kinoshita whooves!" he said with a smirk as that rhymed even if it was hooves spelled to different ways.

Himeji yelled and ran out screaming, "YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME OR DIE!" She said charging at the time lord and Akihsia stood still before ducking making her knife a control panel making her monitor rig fall apart.

The girl's eyes widen as she turned to See Akihsia holding the once more humming to live Sonic screw driver and he smirked and said, "to out smart a yandere is an art!" he then bulled the trigger and fired off a sonic blast that made Himeji pass out and she fell over.

the doctor then left using his sonic to send a message to nine one won! The yandere alliance was history but he held his chin as he walked back through, "No way it could be Himeji smart, but not gift In the art of science to block my sonic."

That is when his eyes widen as he saw a mass of purple black and pink energy in human shape that mimicked a long hair generic anime girl and it spoke in a stereotypical school girl voice, "That was because it's me that told her how! Me the yandere force!"

the doctor looked confused and the energy being said, "I am the cosmic force that makes yandere's happen!"

The doctor jumped back in horror and shock as he screamed, "EVIL EVIL!"

The energy being did a cute little pose and said, "I didn't use to be that way I use to just be able to empower a girl to make them an action girlfriend so she can be a kick as mama bear. But You see I am connected to all the women I empower! I mistakenly powered up a lady who was crazy and I and all the other ladies caught the crazy I became corrupted to high fucking hell! But I can't stop in powering so that's why I need to talk to you doctor! I am holding ten billion crazy bitches crazy I need therapy to stop my self-form making more yanderes and I figure the easiest way to get the doctor senpai's attention would be to make some yandere cause enough trouble to bring you to me!"

the Doctor sighed.

Later on the tardis the yandere force was laying on a couch while the doctor was sitting in a chair writing down what she said.

She sound so sad as she said, "The first lady I empowered who was crazy that made me go form action slash kick ass girlfriend force to yandere force was unstable, I saw all her dreams of hurting everyone she loved after I connect and it's worst then you think she was a crazy that believed the only way to show love was to stab someone In the gut with a knife I am honestly grateful her senpai shot her dead in self defense with an arrow as this was the stone age."

The doctor nodded as he wrote that down, "And how did you not know she was crazy? Sight there was maybe?" he asked.

the energy being held her chin area and said, "probably I can't remember and I didn't know what crazy was till I had it. Even after she died I still had it and it still infect my other action girls making them go yandere and myself! Oh doctor am I doomed? Am I doomed to always keep making yandere's for eternally?"

the doctor looked over his notes and said, "infect of mental this is but I believe you can beat it with help you have the metal!" She looked at him confused.

the doctor put down his notes and spoke, "the original yandere's fragment in you is the source code. Remove the source code all the other code connect is gone, leaving just cache data, and cache data is easily removed and done!"

the energy being rubbed her chin and said, "So your saying if I can figure out and resolve what ever made yandere number one the way she was she won't be keeping me infected and I maybe able to stop spreading the yandere virus and cure myself?"

The doctor nodded and said, "yes but we are out of time see you again next week eight Sunday on the dime!" he sounded friendly about it.

The yandere force looked at him and said, "ok doctor… do I have something like homework to do? Or something?"

Akihsia nodded and said, "Do what you should have done look at a girl before powering them up and figure them out! so you avoid make any killing!"

the energy being nodded and vanished.

Dinky walked in and said, 'Daddy that was weird!"

the doctor nodded as he picked up a glass of tea and took a sip.

Yuuko crossed her arms as she joined them and said, "Weirdest thing yet she be!" she said stunned.

Celestia walked in and blinked, "….so does this mean she is the reason me and luna's mom with batshit crazy?"

Luna walked in and shrugged saying, 'probably sis probably."

the doctor got up and just walked off saying, " I am going to bed now! This day has been too weird but tomorrow could be better it may!" he said sighing at how he had to say that to rhyme.

To be continued.


	41. yanderes everywhere

In the tardis Akihsia was working on something when he noticed an email he opened it and there was a picture of Max aka spike the dragon and Zoe aka princess ember hugging holding an egg between them.

The dragon egg had a sticker on it that said, "we are egg specting!" The doctor chuckled at the pun, before returning to what he was doing at the controls.

he was looking through images of his past selves rapidly typing things below them and stopping when he came to his current self and sighed, " Self, …. I'll have to put that on the shelf." He said as he turned to leave.

he adjusted his cowboy hat as he added, "After all no face is truly mine till I come to the final one, I wonder who I will be, and hope I don't get there by mace!" he then rolled his eyes at the stupid rhyme.

Meanwhile In the western town.

Ruby was walking around talking with Jaune, "So how long are you guys in town for?" she asked.

Jaune then point to Ren making out with Thunderlane aka Kubo as he said, "so long as Ren's boyfriend is here me and Pyrrha are staying it's a shame what happened to Nora! That yandere shit is horrible!"

Ruby nodded as she held her chin with her left hand using her right hand as an elbow rest, "you think that is bad try being on a tour buss with seven pop stars three of five of there boyfriends one of witch is a chaos god that is sharing him with your cat girlfriend. Oh and there is only one bath room on the thing! That is why more horrible especially if you go In after discord I mean why does it always smell like pickles and rose after he leaves it, no matter what he's doing in there it could be brushing his teeth and bam the stink! I swear he is doing it just to screw with us!"

Jaune backed up and he said, "yeah and that isn't weird at all!" he said sighing.

Ruby sighed as she said, "Any way our next stop is the crystal emperor Something about Twilight wanting to see her boyfriend Sombra or something, All I know is Rarity was crying about being forever alone and shit again when it was mentioned."

Meanwhile Yang was leaning against a wall growling as she made a fist as she looked at Pyrrha happily skipping along, "He was almost mine till you came back!" She then slapped herself, "WOW! DON'T GO DOWN THAT ROAD YANG!"

the blonde slapped herself a few times and said, "slap the yandere thoughts away! Slap them away! Jaune is happy with the red head don't go yelling get away form my senpai or that shit!"

the blonde then walked off and bumped into Rarity and there was a pause and Rarity said, "Sad lonely girls night out?"

Yang nodded and said, "Let's make it a big yang of a time!" she said chuckling.

Elsewhere.

Blake was in a mirror looking at herself she had on a black cow boy hat, Whtie shirt tied up to show her stomach black vest black jean shorts white stalks and black high heel cow girl boats she had her weapon strapped to her back and had a little necklace with the kanji for kitty on it as she blinked and turned to see Fluttershy, "think this looks good on me Flutterweiss?"

Fluttershy blushed and looked away rubbing her left arm, "Geee. It looks nice but please don't call me flutterweiss it's Fluttershy. Just Fluttershy now I need to go check on angel bunny." She then left.

Blake put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes, "That is the most ironically named pet ever I Swear I saw it with an axe the other day! And not the one rainbow dash plays either!" she said hammering in the point on how much the bunny freaked her out.

She then walked off having paid for the outfit as she stopped when she felt something and her eyes widen at the shadow of someone with horns and she turned and sighed it was just ironwill in a black suit " So sorry sir your shadow made it look like my stalker was behind me!" she said sounding relieved.

iron will laughed and said, "Oh a bad bull I take it! don't' worry I am sure you are safe!" he then walked off.

Unknown to Blake and Ruby the God of darkness attempts to restore remnant before failure had brought some people back.

One of witch was looking at her over a news paper at a café across form her he lowered it it was Adam Taurus he had an eye patch over his burned eye and he lowered his paper, "I'm back my kitty!"

Adam then saw an earth pony mare coming up holding a pen and a note book to take his order he put cash down and said, "I am paying up front and I just want Coffee Black three sugars please and thank you miss!" the mare nodded and walked off.

not to long after his cup of coffee was hand to him and he took it and drank it as he said, "yeah! That's good coffee!" he then turned and looked at the person who sat down beside him and he crossed his legs.

it was an anthros in black pants black boats black hoodie and black gloves only seen shown was black exoskeleton like place a green tail and green mane and an edged horn.

Adam smiled and said, "Why hello Bug Queen sense you don't want me to use either of your names you want to see me!"

the bug growled and said, "yes as a changing that isn't part of Thorax's hive I am not well liked for wanting to take love to feed!"

Adam held up his hand and said, "let me stop you there You are a parasite sucking the life out of others, if you want me to work with you, can only feed on humans. And before you bring up most of the anthros were human I am on team they aren't any more so they have been freed of the sin of humanity and I say let them enjoy all that comes with that." He then undid his jacket revealing a white shirt with the tardis on it. "and I just love the doctor but you can probably taste that!"

the changeling Queen nodded and said, " yes it's a weird kind of love!" he said happily.

Adam smirked and said, "My dream is for him to stop my plan to finish off the human minority on an other wise paradise world. It's the only reason I am working with you because I know he'll come running to help his friends and he'll win! So my dream can come true! And if some humans die along the way it's a bonus you dig?" he then took another sip of his coffee.

the bug lady rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses as she said, "….. you are weird but yes! I want pay back on Rarity for rejecting my romantic advances."

Adam rolled his eyes as he took another sip and said, "Yandere Alert! Geee been a lot of that lately! If what the paper said is true also rumors of Sombra leader of his island nation is going to ask his girlfriend princess Twilgiht sparkle to marry him soon. I am no gossip but that is big! That will be a power couple." He then took another sip.

the bug lady sighed as she said, "…. Are you some kind of whooves brony or something?"

The bull faunas smirked as he took another sip then said, " and proud of it but enough about me tell me more about you!"

the bug lady rolled her eyes, "I am a yuri yandere changeling who wants the elememtn of generosity chained up in my basement what else is there to know?"

Adam rolled his eyes and took his last sip as he said, "how about a name you know the name of what pony you became or your birth name something so I can call you something lady!"

the bug rolled her eyes and said, "queen Chrysalis" she said flatly.

Adam nodded and drank the last of it, "Ok so what we head to the emperor to wait?" She nodded and Adam got up saying, "Fine see you in five hours I am going to try to go get a selfie with the tardis behind me before it leaves." He then walked off.

to be continued.


	42. Chapter 42

In the war zone that currently was the crystal empire

the doctor was ducking holding on to his had as he avoid a massive slash shock wave and looked to Adam, "Yanderes yanderes!" he screamed in horror!

He held his chest he sighed he was just going to take his herd and daughter to a fun little festival and maybe an egg shower gift for Max and Zoe while there but nope yandere tag beam he spotted a rainbow blast showing the rainbooms had already handle the bug lady.

The doctor held his somic as he was trying to think on the fly as he ran into a hall way Adam slowly following as he said, "you disappoint me Doctor! I was told you were a master warrior…" before he could finish he screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

Doctor walked out holding the humming sonic as he smiled " need time to set it for bovine, so I can win just fine!" he said with smirk.

Adam dropped his weapon and banged his head on the floor in pain as he yelled out, "It's like a drill in one ear and another drill in the other and they are fucking meeting int the middle got dam it! it hurts like fuck! It is an honor to be taken down by the sonic screw driver"

Adam rolled around in pain while fan boying over it as he screamed in pain, going, "SO FUCKING COOL!"

Akihsia raised and eye brow at it and said, "Are you trying to kill me or do you want me to sigh your weapon, it's so hard to tell you got me mentally dying!" he said holding his head before walking up to give him a hoofed kick to the head.

Adam rolled along and our Doctor Did it again as the bull groaned in pain his mask coming off to reveal his burn as he held his nose.

the former white fang leader groaned in pain as he said, "you live up to your hype you tricked me into thinking I had you just so I would drop my guard and you would win like this! The pain is too much for me to fight back! You won!"

the doctor then kicked the downed man in the gut sending him falling down some stairs.

once at the bottom of them he got up holding a dislocated arm as he groaned, "I am out of range best get a move on be fore! FUCK!" he then yell over in pain again to see Dinky holding her Sonic.

Adam groaned in pain, "The mini doctor got me too! Awesome! I am so bragging in jail about this! Or were every I end up going!"

Later on in a Tartarus cell Adam was smirking beside the bug lady, "I took the doctor and his daughter to beat me that's two time lords you went down by just pop stars! I am a legend down here!" he said happily.

Grogar who was a cross form them nodded and said, " yes that is impressive!"

Adam smirked as he gave thumbs up as he said, "And I have a scar in my gut of the doctor's hoof! Epic!"

Elsewhere.

our Doctor was looking up at the night sky looking on at it going over things in his head as he looked at his hand and closed it the action didn't seem as simple as before he sighed.

Flashback.

the doctor was in the office of Doctor Carmel who was going over results, "normally this would be fatal but you have more lives left! I would say take it easy to make this one last longer but there is no point! As it gets worst your muscles will give out first external ones then internal ones. And when that happens instead of dying you'll just regenerate."

End flash back.

the doctor sighed as he looked to a picture of Yuuko Dinky Kubo Celestia and Luna and sighed he hadn't told them yet as Carmal out right stated for him this wasn't a worry or a big deal I mean what would it matter if current regeneration had a timer on it no point in worrying them, Dinky is a time lord she would think the same way.

it's the others he's who won't so he ran the possibilities in his head and in a moment he jumped up and let out a "Nope nope!"

he then headed into the tardis and rubbed the back of his head," My check up turned up something bad!"

Later on.

Luna looked worried, "so your muscles are degrading?"

Kubo rolled his eyes, "He'll regernate it's not a problem I mean it's just a timer for how long he'll be this cowboy zebra!" he said flat not even being bothered by it.

Akihsia smiled at that as Dinky nodded in agreement, Celestia held her head, "well sorry we don't instantly go wait he has extra lives when hearing this stuff yet!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "Already lost one regeneration to sickness why not another." She said flatly pointing out they had been here before.

Akihsia smiled as he said, "Sense there is a timer let's make this one fun! After all could be ten days till I am a new me then!" he giggled at the rhyme before heading to the tardis controls.

Luna smiled and said, "Let's keep the western theme going!" She said happily

Akihisa smiled as the door opened to what at first looked like a western town but there was aliens and high tech device and hover bikes replacing horses as he smiled.

Dinky smiled as she said, "We are on delta west the western planet this is going to be fun!"

Kubo adjust his suit tie and said, "Is that Strax I see?" he asked.

Strax walked up and said, "yes it's me… I some how got lost can I have a ride home when you all leave?"

the doctor nodded and strax smiled as he said, "Good. Love the stripes doctor very slimming."

Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed as he sighed for them to all follow.

Dinky smiled and said, "YEEHAA WE ARE GOING TO HAVE WESTERN ADVENTURES!"

A scream was heard and they all ran off.

to be continued.

Omake.

Strax was in the tardis as he said, "Strax reporting in I am currently traveling with the current version of the doctor!" an image of Zebra Akihsia appeared, "Weird looking as every but slimming. Any how I just found out this incarnation is suffering form a muscle disorder that is making his body fail! Normally I would say regenerating is a coward thing but as he will most likely not have an honorable death in this version I have to be for it after all dying because your body quit on you is horrible! I now understand why the humans say things aren't black and white."

he then said, "this statement use black for evil and white for good. Cowardice is evil, dying in battle good. But he can't have a death in battle without cowardly regenerating, that is as the humans say a grey area! It is amazing and eye opening! I shall keep the reports going on this!"

he then pulled out pop corn and eat some saying, "And I do so approve on feasting on this explode organic matter they call pop corn while watching something amazing they do! It makes the chore they call eating enjoyable or fun as they say."

End omake.


	43. the loom born time lord!

In the Delta west planet the Doctor was walking hands on his sonic as he looked around at all the western dressed aliens thinking to himself on all that was happening before his sonic went off and he ran off, "Found it! after this my wives are going to make me fear for my lives!"

he then ran out to what looked like an empty area and pointed his sonic at the ground and fired it and revealed a door with a time lord symbol he then opened it and walked in.

A white scanning field scanned him before saying, "Greetings hybrid Time lord! even a half breed like you is welcomed."

Akihisa crossed his arms and looked offended by the computer voice as it opened up and he walked through to see time lord tech including a loom.

He smiled as he looked through a terminal it had all the time lord's history and he said, "Time to find out what happened to the time lords, dam it I hate having to rhyme all the time!"

he then found the history files and skimmed as he said, "Time war, time between, second time war! Curse lift! Loom and third time war. What the bar?"

He looked through it and found that with the curse stopping them form having natural children gone there was a movement to rid the planet of the looms and those who remained wanting them as a back up for the race.

One war later one Loom was left in this hall of records put on this world while it was empty. Then the third time wars hit the curse was restored and the time lords suffered heavy casualties and lost of all working Tardis. With no way to get more looms and the secrets lost here to them as they didn't keep a map of it! they all died.

the only reason this was here was the time lord computers kept updating through an untraceable relay, all of this made the doctor sigh, "Me my sister and my daughter we are the last of the time lords! Ain't this an emotional blister."

he then slapped himself for that horrible Rhyme before he heard the sonic ring and his eyes could see a message form Dinky and he hit a button and said, "Reply Daddy found a Time lord time capsule and found out you me and your aunt are the last time lords thanks to war our race lost the bar." He said sadly before the message was delivered.

Later on in the Tardis the Doctor had moved the loom into it and he was looking at it!

Luna walked in hands on her hips as she said, "so this is it? the people printer? " Akihisa nodded sadly.

Strax walked in looking at it, "I had no idea you lot were a clone race too at least partly for awhile at least. Shame they thought sense they didn't need it anymore they won't need it again! Down right stupid if you ask me!"

the doctor adjusted his hat as he got up and stated, "Couldn't agree more, he who no matter what is sound as a bound!" he said touching the loom as he sighed looking in it's metal.

Luan put a hand on her chin and said, "Maybe I am out of place not knowing time lord stuff but couldn't you just I don't know fix the loom?" she asked curiously

Strax held up what was left of the power cord and said, "the plug in point of the cord is gone! Along with battery back up and this is just a guess as the energy to matter converter that allows it to make people is also broken!"

Akihsia turner point at him and nodded showing the Sontaran's guess what correct while still holding on to it!

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "if power and making things out of energy is the problem we can just use magic!" she said her horn glowing and light sparked in the loom as the Doctor and Strax yelled, "NO NO NO!"

In a moment light sparked in the loom then it explode knocking Akihisa half way across the Tardis as he screamed, "BUCK BUCKBUCK!"

ten minutes Later the doctor came back into the room coughing covered in dust and ash as he came to see no loom but a new girl in the room.

she looked to be an anthro version of Amethyst star in a copy of Luna's western theemed outfit a confused Luna and Strax who said, "I think I clogged my vent for a moment!"

Luna was pointing to the confused looking around In shocked amethyst who was on the ground looking like she was having a panic attack Akihsia gave Amethyst a scan then looked at the results with the sonic and held the panicked Anthro as he said, "It's ok it's ok your father is here for give luna your mother for being in shock, it's such a bother!"

Luan looked confused as Strax said, "Lady clearly the doctors DNA was used as the base for the new person as he was in contact and it was your magic crap that made the loom explode giving her life! You gave her life she is made In the doctor's image and is a time lord sounds like this mommy daddy crap to me!"

Luna blinked before saying," I'm a Mommy!" she then fainted.

Later on Dinky was hugging the still confused having been just born a teenager Amethyst happily saying, "I am Dinky your sister! You may look like the older one but I've been alive longer so I am the older sister!"

Yuuko looked at Amethyst and said, "I would say she came out about seventeen." She clearly wasn't bothered by the printed teenage daughter of Luna and Akihsia who came into the world today.

Celestia had her hands on her hips looking at her still in shock sister as she said, "So you saw a chance to have a kid with our husband despite both of us being sterile and you broke it after using it! so I am the only wife who can't have one! Really sister dear sister?"

Luna had her hands up, "I didn't know what I was doing I swear! I swear it on our husband's two hearts!" she said defensively as her sister was growling.

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "NAG! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN!" she was also clearly jealous!

Akihisa held his head as he pointed the sonic at his head and fired it and blinked before saying, "did that do it? Ok yes destroyed the rhyming center! Finally! Orange! Oh Freedom form poetry talking. Now that is done! Amethyst star That's your name new daughter you were just born so how about me Your sister and your mother Luna take you around and may be put some information in that just born brain of yours!"

Amethyst blinked and said, ";….. yeah that sounds nice …dad….. how come I don't have strips?"

Dinky rolled her eyes, "Regeneration we time lords have this. It means we have spare lives and when we die our appearance and some times gender chances and we get right back up! Dad did not always have strips and a few times he was a lady!"

The born a teen anthro's eyes just widen in confusion as she asked, "….. wait what? I am going to turn into a guy?"

Akihisa patted her back and said, "you'll get use to it!"

Kubo adjusted his eyes as he walked in confused having missed the day.

Strax was eating popcorn and he said, "Oh my fellow butler this is what happened! First the doctor find a time lord time capsule and found out they all dead and he brought a broken loom here Luna got it working and made it explode and the new female I am guessing form the daughter talk, is Amethyst star the loom born daughter of Akihisa and Luna!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said,"….. Some times I think my mom was right about traveling with the doctor being bad for me!" he then said as he left saying, "I'll go make another plate for dinner and decorate another guest room! Strax I'll be needing a hand moving a bed!"

Strax happily said, "I would be an honor to help you I know moving those things are a bitch!"

Celestia crossed her arms and grumbled to herself, "I am the only one with out a child with my husband who a share! Dam it! that's almost as bullshit as who ever is stalking Blueblood! I mean who is crazy enough to stalk him!?""

to be continued.


	44. Chapter 44

Amethyst star was running and jumping trying to avoid dalek as she yelled out, "EXCITEMENT!"

Luna then flow down and grabbed her carrying her off in the air as the Alicorn avoided the laser fire easily as amethyst made her horn glow and fired beams down at them as she yelled out, "YOU WON'T WIN TIN CANS!" She called out as the sun was setting behind them.

Only for the Dalek to stop moving as Akihsia came out and walked throw them spinning the sonic before dropping it forcing him to bend over and pick it up, "great my hands are already starting to go! Ok Dalek you lose this planets sands make the metal your inner frames are made form rust rapidly your to rusted to move! So your just going to stand here and die slowly and painfully!"

a dalek then said, "dalek made helpless by sand and dirt! This will not stand!" akihsia then kicked him over and the Dalek said, "Dalek understand the joke slash insult but are enraged by it!"

Luna then landed ad Amethyst land and jumped for joy as she said, "THAT WAS EPIC ALIENS EVERYWHERE AND WE SAVED A PLANET FORM CYBORG TRASH CANS!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes at his new loom born daughter's excitement she would not be getting any sleep to night that is for sure. But he petted her head happily and she said, "welcome to the family you made it through your first adventure so!" he then pulled out a smaller sonic screw driver and handed it to her, "so this is your sonic screw driver that proves you are a time lord ready for action!"

Amethyst jumped for joy as she held it and span it between her fingers before pointing it at a dalek making it fall over with a sonic pulse.

Meanwhile back on earth in Ponyville.

big mac was whipped her forehead after farm work when he answered his phone to hear the voice of Akihisa's second female incarnation say, " hay Big mac just to let you know in a few months I'll be a chick again and I'll becoming to pick up that item I told you to keep safe for me! So please dig it up it needs air at this point any got dam way!"

the older version of Akihisa hung up as Big mac blinked before getting a shovel and started digging in the back yard till he came to a black box and picked it up trying to figure out how to open it but couldn't so he shrugged as he sat it on the table, "What the hay is even in this thing?"

He then walked into see a news report and his eyes widened as he said, " yandere Shouko escapes form prison again!" and All big mac could say was "Nope nope nope!"

Elsewhere back in the past.

Vastra and Jenny were in there loving room talking on there couch.

the lizard spoke up, "I wonder what Strax is up too!?"

Jenny shrugged and said," Hopefully not destroying time and space!"

that is when he walked in the door and said, "Hi ladies I have returned!"

Vastra rolled her eyes, "and where have you been?"

Strax then pulled out a projector to show slides, "Let me show you my vacation photos that will answer all questions!" first one showed him riding a shark through the time stream, "I found a mutated large fish that could time travel and road it around!" Next slide showed him on a space ship, " but I fell off in to this colony ship!" next showed him with the doctor in zebra form and this family, " next I was with the doctor who was suffering form muscle failure in his new stripped incarnation, and he has a new loom born daughter!"

Next one showed the doctor being shot!" then he got shot in the back by a stalker lady!" next one showed him regenerated in to an anthro umbra with dark grey fur, red curved horn and dark magic glowing eyes in a white suit white tie and black undershirt, " this is his current regeneration he only has two left now! Any way after that they dropped me off now here I am!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and said, "Only you could find a time traveling shark!" she then drank her tea not bothered by it!

Meanwhile in the manor the doctored owned at this time the Tardis appeared and Akihisa in his umbra incarnation holding a purple crystal cane and white top hat with a perspective filter in it walked out.

Next came Yuuko in a Victorian yellow dress with yellow sleeve gloves with a perspective filter on the left one, Celestia smiled as she walked out in a maid outfit with perspective filters built in.

Luna walked out in a matching outfit, "… I understand why me and my sister most pretend to be staff but I would like my own outfit!" she said crossing her arms.

Kubo walked out and looked away, "that covers more!"

Amethyst star walked out blue version of Yuuko's outfit complete with perspective filter gloves as she said, "I think you and aunt slash mommy Celestia look lovely in the matching outfit and I think Mommy Yuuko derpy should wear one too to show you three are equal!"

Yuuko's wings flared as she blushed red.

Dinky then came out in a pink version of Yuuko's outfit as she said, "But they are not equal my mommy was dad's wife first she has seniority over them!"

Celestia laughed as she said, "Victorian England looks like this will be a fun regeneration with Akihsia as a bad boy umbra!" She said moving in front of him with her tail rubbing under his chin making Akihsia look away slightly red.

Luna smiled and hugged Akihisa and happily said, "why yes it will be" She then kissed his check.

Akihsia rolled his eyes then Yuuko grabbed his face and kissed him lip to lip and he held her close.

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "stupid seniority at least I am ahead of my older sister!"

Celestia looked at her sister and said, "Say what?"

the princess of the night smiled and hugged Amethyst and said, " me and Akihsia have a foal together! You do not! you are the only wife to not have a foal with our shared husband that makes you rank last!"

Celestia sighed not able to argue with the statement as she said, "yeah I need to find a loom!" she said to herself.

Kubo rolled his eyes as he said, "I'll go start dinner!"

to be continued.


	45. what a msytery part one!

In the turner Manor.

Kubo was dusting as two ladies were sitting on the couch,The very wet and hovering around the fire yukari and Nyamo, the Pegasus then asked, "So that brings you two to Victorian England?"

Yukari was ringing out her hair, "one moment we're seeing off the future Adult Chiyo Bab seed yomi tomo, Kagura Miharu and Osaka off as they leave to go be a herd then creepy statue them bam we're back in time in the rain storm on the run form a witch hunt!"

Nyamo was shivering as she drank her tea to warm up, " yeah we're trying to be supportive of our students then here we are!"

Celestia walked in and rolled her eyes, "stone angels. Living statues that feed off potential energy by sending people back in time! The think could have sent you back to before air was a thing. So you are lucky double lucky you land were there was a tardis!"

Luan then walked in dusting as she said, " yes but ours needs to cool down remember we are here because it's star engine broke and it needs to cool before Akihsia can reconnect it as the room is to hot to stand. I mean sister you couldn't even stand there long enough to magic the thing back in place!"

Amethyst star adjust the big yellow hat to go with her yellow dress as she said, "we still have the backup engine!" she said stating the facts only for Dinky to come in and roll her eye.

Dinky then said, "yeah and we only have enough of the power crystals one travel we would need to go to that creepy planet the head hunter was on, and it's almost out so it needs to be saved!"

Yuuko walked in hands on her hips as she said, "At least till that star tracking machine finds another planet rich in the stuff for us to use!"

Akihsia walked in holding a dark crystal cane to go with hims umbra look " So how about we find our two new guests some dry cloths they are going to be here for awhile."

Later on Yukari was in a yellow Victorian dress with big had and feather looking in a mirror, "what the hell were people thinking back in this time?" she said not liking it as she adjusted the white scarf thing and said, "it's so itchy!"

Nyamo was in a blue version of Yukari's outfit as she said, "True true! But let's face facts we are doomed to be magnets for the weird how many adventures did we get dragged on with Yomi?"

The other girl said, "yeah so much for settling down!" she said pointing out how they were both becoming Christmas cakes.

Nyamo adjusted her hat and said, "yes and you seen how the sisters got away form that!"

Yukair's eyes widen and the left twitched as she looked at her and said, "hold up! The fuck you just said?"

her friend then said, "I am just saying what if this is a sigh we are to much of the magnets for the weird for normal lives what if this is our fate and the only place we can find happiness is in the arms of a time lord and there herd!" she said getting a little close to Yukari.

yukari jumped and let out a stunned, "you want us to marry eachother then marry the doctor and his wives!" she was stunned and gulped and in shock said, "Geee I know I was pretty but… aaaa…. My brain is shut down give me a minute!"

Nyamo then kissed her friend's forehead making her turn red as she said, "Just food for thought darling!" she said with a playful giggle, she then left.

Yukari was shaking her head to get the image of herself Nyamo Yuuko Luna and Celestia all in wedding dress holding on to the doctor happily. "GO AWAY HAREM GIRL THOUGHTS!"

the wedding dresses were then replaced belly dancer outfits and she jumped as she screamed, "THAT IS SO MUCH WORST GO BACK TO CUTE HAREM GIRL THOUGHTS BRAIN!"

She then walked down stairs to see Lady Vastra Jenny and Strax walking in as Kubo called out, "Now entering the manor Paternoster Gang!"

Yukari then took a seat knowing this looked important.

Jenny looked at Yukari and Nyamo, "look darling the doctor has grown his herd!" Yukari's eyes widen as she turned red while Nyamo smiled happily at the comment.

Strax then held his chin, "I do see why the doctor would be such a desired mate if you are form a race that use that system. Any how let's get to why we are here!"

Vastra nodded as she pulled out something and put it on the coffee table and in a moment akihsia growled his eyes flaring with dark magic at the sigh of the object a piece of zeiton ore, and he growled, "Sil!"

Elsewhere in Victorian London.

Sil was sitting in a chair smoking a cigar as he looked to a generic robot with one eye and claw hands as he said, "did the doctor get my little welcome back to business card?"

The robot stated, "the ore is within his manor sir! Or at least that is what my sensors are telling me!"

the slug thing then said, "good good, now then take note Dear doctor it's me sil! Stop! Been awhile you look so different and keep such lovely company now stop! I have a business deal for you stop! And hurry up meet me under London bridge at midnight tonight stop! Bring your friends and family stop! Love you baby! Stop! Print it and mail it to him we need to get ready!"

Later on under London bridge the doctor family and companions were arriving and Yukari gasped at the side of humanoid rhinos and they turned to face them Akihsia stood before her and stated, "I AM THE DOCTOR!"

A scanner went off and a Judoon spoke, "langue earth English adopted for translator scan shows two hearts statement of doctor confirmed by time lord signature records we judoon recognize you as great law man!"

Luna then hand them the letter as she spoke, "yes and I believe we are after the same slug thing he called us here for a meeting clearly trying to buy the doctor into keeping quit but it won't work.

Strax put a hand on his chest and said, "So what do you say can we work together."

The leader put on his helmet and spoke, "rules state local law men most be present for arrest to be legal we shall all go in!"

A door in the ground opened and they walked into see a Machine printing Zeiton as Sil's voice said " Welcome guest behold my alchemy machine it can turn simple dirt into Zeiton now I know I stole a part to make it work but I copied the park and will return the original for reduced sentence."

Sil then came out, "And all I ask of the doctor is for him to put my machine in the asteroid belt! It'll get to work when my sentence is over I collect my money I go legal no more problems! And lower coast rocket fuel for all! Everyone wins! The cops get there arrest I get my money the doctor helps the universe and space travel costless!"

the judoon then spoke up, "Returning of stolen property by the rule books states half sentence five years for slug! But your statement makes sense!"

the doctor sighed as he held out his hand as he said, "you going legit now I've see everything fun slime boy it's a deal!" he then shock the slug man's hand.

Sil then crawled over to the Rhino's and happily held his hands out, "ok cuff me I'll be rich when I get out man!"

At this time Amethyst was making a call on her sonic, "hi aunt Nyomi we need your hand with something

Vastra rolled her eyes, "of all the grossest things a slime ball coming clean is the grosses."

Strax nodded and said, " yes it'll take a lot of soap to get a ball of slime clean!"

Jenny couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment, "Gee wait I saw a machine broke into a store!"

Sil then spoke up, "Oh I rented this robot henchmen when I got here I guess you can stay and meet the rightful owner when he comes to collect them in an hour or so!" he said as he was taken away.

Yukari crossed her arms, "I knew this was too easy we have another one this one lead into!"

to be continued.


	46. What a mystery part two

While waiting in Sil's former lair for the owner of the bots to show up in walked a headless monk with his hood off making Yukari faint and Nyamo jump and let out "ZOINKS HEADLESSMAN!"

the monk then spoke as he said, "AAAA HAREM GIRLS! Not so fun when some one does it to you!" nyamo was blushing and stunned but the monk's voice revealed who he was.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Kyouji still haven't gotten your head back?"

Kyouji sighed as he used a remote to get the robots to come to him, "No my new plan is to rent out this bots I got by trading my metaphysical fire sword to make the cash for a soul transplant and new cloned body. I would say how I end up in the Victorian area but I honestly don't know I was drunk then woke up here!"

yukari got up as she asked, "Forget talking how does a man with no head get hammered?"

Luna blinked and said, "right because his neck is sealed by that metal thingy so that's not an option!" she said confused as well.

Celestia crossed her arms and said, "he could inject it right into his blood!"

Dinky then stated ,"….. I thought of another option but let's not go there!" she said creeped out.

Amethyst blinked before shivering, "Big time let's not go there!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he smiled not saying a word.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "pardon my foals mates and butler!" Nyamo and yukari's eyes widen and turned red at being referred to as one of the doctor's mates, but the doctor continued, "you trade your sword that thing has endless power! Do you have any idea how horrible that could be if it's in the wrong hands!?"

Kyouji sighed and said, "I guess I wasn't thinking well it's not my fault I don't have a brain anymore man!"

Yukari's eye twitched as she said, "So creepy! So weird! Do not like headless guy!"

Vastra rolled her eyes and said, "Mammals! Were did you trade the sword?"

Kyouji held were his chin would be if he had a head as he said, "I think it was this shop marked treasures form far away lands the alien shits in the back!"

Strax then held up his hand, "How can he think with no brain?" he asked pointing this out.

Jenny nodded as she said, "Good point Strax good point!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, "Come on let's head off!"

before long they found the shop and in a moment Dinky Akihisa and Amethyst's sonic screw drivers went off and Dinky comment, "time lord tech alert!"

Vastra then said, "then we are in the right place!" they then walked in to see what looked like a normal human and Amethyst checked her sonic.

the loom born girl then point at him and hit a button making him shut down like a robot, "HE WAS A ROBOT!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and spoke with a disappointed voice, "Who could have told us what happened to the sword and now that you emp fired him he can't!" the loom born girl looked down in shame.

Strax petted her back, "We all made the mistake of shooting before getting in formation it's just part of learning now come on their might be one of those paper trails Vastra likes so much!"

they all nodded and split up as Akihsia went in to the back and yelled, "HELL NO!"

Everyone came to see him pointing to a broken tube machine that was not a loom as he said, "It's a regeneration pod! And from the dust gag he had two and one is bought!"

Jenny then spoke up, "I take it by the name they give regenerations?"

our doctor nodded as he summoned dark crystal through the pod destroying it, " yes broken and powerless but hooked up to endless power it could give one! Which makes me believe I know the one who bought it and Kyouji's flame blade! I just hope I am wrong but that's an impossibility!"

Meanwhile in a creepy haunted looking mansion a brain in a jar marked "the master" was being put into a regeneration pod by an android that had lost an arm and who's fake skin was cracked revealing the wires.

the machine then picked up the headless monk sword and put it into the power center of the pod and there was a large blast heard everywhere through out London.

In a moment form the rubble that us to be the manor a hand came out and it dug it's self out and there stood a man in a black suit and tie. Grey hair and red eyes he looked to be in his fifties as he adjust his black tie and walked off stating, "The master returned once more!"

Later on the next day at the rubble The doctor and companions were walking up an officer tried to stop them but Akihsia held out the psychic paper, "I am Doctor turner of Scotland yard I am a detective working this case so same side the those behind me are assistants, and my daughters as I couldn't find a sitter In time!"

the officer stepped aside and said, "Sorry to bother doctor!"

Akihsia then walked into the rumble and quickly found a handle and pulled out the sword and Vastra's eyes widened.

Jenny then point to a peace of machine as she said, "I take it this is part of the other pod?"

Akihsia nodded, as he said, "yep the master is back running around in a new body!"

they then heard a voice saying "and just who be this master?"

that is when they all turned to see Sherlock Holmes and doctor Watson, and while most were shocked our doctor simple tapped his crystal cane and said, "Just a criminal master mind I've been chancing all my carrier surely you can relate, Mr. Holmes"

Yuuko whispered to Kubo, "I thought he wasn't real?"

Kubo shrugged a he watched holmes looked confused as he asked, "and just how did you figure out my identity so quickly."

Strax then said, "you're the only one who wears that kind of hat it's a nice hat. Just we makes it easy to spot you in a crowd."

the doctor held out the paper and said, "Doctor turner at your service sherlock!"

Yukari then whispered to Nyamo, "This took a turn I wasn't ready for!" She said as she watched the doctor and Sherlock Holmes shake hands.

Holms then pulled out his pipe and Akihsia quickly grabbed it and said, "that is a filthy habit and I'll ask you not to do it so long as my daughters are with me sir!"

Holmes took it back and said, "I understand not wanting ones children to pick up a bad habit and not getting a sitter doctor but it's my pipe and I will smoke it if I want to If it makes you fell better I'll turn around so your daughters don't see me doing it!" he turned around be fore asking, "Now you know this master what is his next target?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes not knowing how to explain to him but he figured it out, "the masters whole thing is proving he is better than me. He will do something big to show his return then go into stealth doing small crimes that add up to a larger end result!"

At that point a tower in the background burst in to flames as Yuuko said, "And that's it!"

Jenny had a hand on her sword as they ran off saying, "Gee I wonder how this will turn out?"

Meanwhile in the burning tower the master stood smirking as he grabbed the staff of the crown jewels and head off.

Later on in there.

Watson was stunned, "How did he do it he stole one of the crown jewels not even moritarty pulled it!"

Akihsia spoke up, "Worst part is he did he doesn't even want it this was about making his point now he always leaves a clue to gloat!"

At which point Amethyst said, "Dad I found something!? " she said as she picked up a note written on fabric and Holmes took it confused as Vastra, "that kind of Fabric is known as dragon's cloth as it doesn't burn!"

sherlock looked at it at it and said, "Fascinating well sense the young lady found the clue let's have a look shall we. Dear doctor turner by now you have met Holmes!"

he stopped as he read, "and he is probably reading this!" Watson looked creeped out as sherlock continued, "It's been so long sense we clashed minds Doctor I look forward to it so here is your clue while this was flashy a jewel is not what I am looking for eternal life is your old friend the man in the metal will know what I mean!"

the doctor held his templets as he said, "I know who he's talking about and how to find him! Follow me!"

Meanwhile in an abounded theater a cyberman in a hood and robe played a lonely song on a pipe organ.

to be continued. 


	47. mystery solved

Yukari was point to an old opera house as she said, "this has to be the place spooky dark creepy reports of a man in an iron mask yep we're here!" She said Holmes was confused till the doctor knocked down the door with his crystal cane.

he then walked in and said, "Kroton I know it's you!"

In a moment the man in a hood playing the organ returned around to reveal the face of a cyberman as he said, "Oh doctor I bet you are wondering how I escaped the glory?"

the doctor held out his left hand and said, "I don't give a shit!"

Watson jumped, "now how about you take off the mask good sir!"

kroton stood up revealing his robe was open showing his full cyberman body, "it is not a mask doctor I was turned into a living pile of metal I hide as I don't want to inject other with this thinking virus! As it is I was lucky to maintain my free will."

Holmes looked puzzled by Dinky said, "but you do not age so you do not die that is what the master wants so he won't die anymore!"

Nyamo crossed her arms and sighed" so let me guess you locked up the infect who just want to spread it up?"

Kroton nodded and said, "You are correct. I would join you in this hunt but I highly though a man made of metal will not start a panic of a coming end of all!" he then throw a map to Holmes, "this is a map to the tomb I locked them in Get there before the master! Or I fear all will be lost!"

Meanwhile within a London graveyard the master was walking in to a tomb braking down a door with an axe as he came to an metal door and smirked as he opened it with a touch.

he walked in through downed cybermen to the conversion station where he happily dropped gold dust upon the black helmeted leader as he got to the conversion station, " now I will be the leader!"

Later on in the graveyard they group of heroes arrive to see the door and Kubo said, ""this won't be good!"

In a moment Cybermen came out firing and everyone ducked as Akihsia made his horn glow quickly and made a bag of gold dust appear and he throw it shutting them down as he said, "Gold dust works just fine against them Holmes.

When the next one came out it had a black helmet with an exploded brain as he said, " Greetings doctor Time for cyber perfect to royal this world!"

Yukari was shaking and shivering as Watson spoke only for Yuuko to point to the specter he stolen as whisper, "the specter is gold! We just need to get it!"

Watson nodded and got down and crawled for it as Holmes nodded seeing it as he stated, "Doctor Turner I believe we just need to keep him talking!"

Akihisa then spoke up, " Perfect you're a tin can!" he rolled out there drawing fire as he said, "you're an idiot already dead a ghost in a shell with no emotion left the master is gone you are nothing but an over grown tin toy!"

The master fired as Holmes then spoke up saying, " yes a virus a plague nothing more surely not a living thing!"

in that moment the master fell over the queen's scepter in his back and Watson behind him panting.

Later on while the Queen was thanking Holmes the detective then said, "it wasn't all me I had some help form a man known as doctor turner he was truly smart fellow my equal if not superior if only on the ground of the strangeness of his cases."

Doctor Watson nodded as he left with Holmes, "I hope you don't mind me not writing about this one Holmes."

the greatest detective the nodded and said, "No, who would believe a virus that makes one living metal no one even if we had Kroton as proof of the plague let's just hope it stays buried."

the doctor with only one heart nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere Yukari was walking around cheering, "And we are officially in the doctor's harem! Shame Vastra jenny and strax got lost on the way to kroton's would have been fu nand less dangerous that way!"

Nyamo nodded and said, " yeah!"

At that point the three named people walked in and Amethyst said " it's over your too late!"

Strax said, "dang it it would have been so much fun!"

to be continued.


	48. Chapter 48

Akihisa was on top of a building using his crystal can to block a headless monk sword as he turned around to summon a crystal wall to block another monk's fireball.

he growled , " Let Yuuko take the daughters out for a normal calm day I said!"

he then ducked to avoid a third monk's sword and fired off a purple magic blast point blank at his gut as he added, "Let Nyamo Yukari, Celestia and Luna stay home I said!"

He then summoned another Crystal cane and used it as a spear to implae a fourth monk through the chest as he said, "Let Kubo travel with my sister so he can go out with his boyfriend Ren! I said!"

he grumbled as he dropped the cane inside the headless guy's corpse and turned to block another sword strike, "I can make it one day with out complains I said!"

he then growled making crystal spikes pop out impaling a large number of headless monks as he growled " that makes me the smart dumbass!" he growled out with anger and rage!" I hope they all enjoy it! I'll be shocked if I don't use one of my last two regenerations to finish this fucking shit."

the doctor held his cane like a sword as he growled as he looked around, "Come out on you headless sons of a bitch! I'll slaughter every last one of you fuckers! Come at me!" he said as the swarmed on him like flies.

Meanwhile

Yuuko was walking around town with Dinky and Amethyst who both were eating ice cream cones.

the alpha wife of the doctor then put a finger to her chin and said, "I do so wonder what your dad's up too?" She then saw a large purple blast of dark magic as she then added, "that answers one question but raises so many more!"

Dinky then said, "…. Gee what got dad so metaled!"

amethyst then added, "I didn't even know dad had a temper let along an explosive one!" she smirked at the pun and Yuuko rolled her eye.

Elsewhere back in the manor.

Yukari found herself blushing pinned to a wall by Celestia who was smirking, the teacher said, "Geee Princesss what are you doing?"

the solar princess cupped yukari's chin in her hands, "Gee we're in the same herd it only makes sense we can 'play' with eachother" she then gave Yukari a kiss making her eyes widen as steam came out of her eyes.

Watching was a stunned Nyamo who turned red and jumped when Luna hugged her form behind, "so let's go play in another room"

The gym Teacher was beet red as she was being lead away with a hand on her backside as she said, "Oh my! The princess are naughty! Naughty!"

Years later in the future.

Jaune and Pyrrha were walking where they spotted Ren making out with Kubo and the blonde spoke up and said, " is that all you two do? I mean when is the last time you went on a date? I mean I don't want to tell you two how to date but it seems more you care about the outside more then getting to know eachother on the inside let along growing spiritually together."

Kubo broke the kiss, "…. For me it's been a year sense I've seen my boyfriend sir!"

Ren then spoke up, "It's only been a day for me! …. Well this might be a problem!" he said crossing his arms.

Pyrrha gasped and said, " yeah living in two different understandings of time, I can see were that would be a worst problem then long distance!" she put her hands on her heart, "Of coming back to life like I did. … Jaune I think we need to leave them to talk things out!"

Jaune nodded as he left.

Ren and Kubo now a learn looked at eachother Awkwardly as Ren said , " Ok let's start with this We like eachother a lot!"

Kubo nodded and said, " yes!" he adjusted his glasses.

the Ninja then continued, " you are now a year older then when I saw you yesterday."

the Pegasus in glasses looked down and said, " yes"

The pink eyed male moved a hand through his hair, "and it's literary been a year for you in the same time it's been a day for me!"

the anthro nodded and sadly said," yes!"

Ren then crossed his arms, "So what in ten days you'll be ten years older than me thanks to time travel? You see were we can't be together while you are still jumping around time and space with the doctor?"

Kubo sighed as he said, "yes yes I do! ….. Ren I like you but the Doctor …. I owe him my life, I owe him my brothers life… I owe him my mothers life… we owe our planet to him stopping the cyberpony invasion on his first day as a time lord. if not for him this planet would be one giant machine and we would all be robots! Robots!"

Ren put a hand on the side of his face, "I know I know, But you have a life to live and I am sure he would want you to live it at your happiest. Kubo I am not going to make you choice but My team leader was right to bring this up. You can't be with me and be with the doctor at the same time you have a choice to make." He then walked off.

Leaving the Anthro Pegasus to go fly off to the top of a building and scream holding his head as he cried remembering his adventures with the doctor, and his time with ren and he sighed.

At witch point the still a zebra Yomi arrived with her tardis and she came out saying, "It's time to go Kubo, time to come home."

Kubo cried as he said, "But I am home Yomi I am sorry but I have a letter to write and for you to deliver."

Meanwhile back in the past.

Yukari was adjusting her outfits scarf to hide kiss marks on her neck with a blush, An action Nyamo was coping while the princess smirked happily.

Yuuko was looking at the letter they had as Amethyst and Dinky looked at it sadly.

the two time lord daughters then spoke up " but we've known him all our lives."

At that point Akihsia walked in his suit burned and his left eye black as he screamed, "I liked this suit too! Stupid headless monks! Fuck them to hell!" he said proudly as he put his now blood covered crystal cane to the side with other canes.

Yukari's eyes widen as she said, "Someone had an adventure!"

Yuuko then held out the letter and said, "Kubo quit on us!" she said flatly.

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he said, "I figured he would quit to be with Ren now if you don't mind I need to wash and change! I have headless asshole blood in my fur!"

To be continued.


	49. Time to say good bye

In the turner manor Dinky was jumping around a pink Tardis that showed up happily because it had her name on it.

Yuuko looked confused but Akihsia sighed and said, "Time lords gain a Tardis normally when deemed ready Looks like dink was deemed ready."

the Pegasus mare's eyes widened as she said, "BUT SHE JUST TURNED EIGHTEEN!"

the now old enough Dinky was doing a stupid little dance as she span around a sonic screw driver before heading into the tardis and coming out in a new outfit.

A white shirt Brown coat brown skirt white stockings brown heel boots and finally a red and yellow scarf as she smiled saying, "Well I am going to go pick up an Eighteen year old Rex and we're off on adventure by moms by dad I love you all!"

She then hopped in and she was gone.

Leaving Yuuko to cry about her little foal being all grown up Leading to the other grown ladies petting her back and saying, "It's ok you raised her right she'll be a good doctor junior!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he said, "Gee can't wait to see her face after her first regeneration!" Yuuko cried more at the thought.

Luna hugged Amethyst form behind and said, "Don't you get ready anytime soon!"

Akihisa sighed as he said, "Anyway it will probably be cool enough for me to get to repairing my tardis now!" he then left to go check it out as he said, "Can't believe all that happened while it was to hot! Ok let's fix the star engine and blow this shit ass time zone! I miss computer systems."

Pretty soon in the tardis engine room he was fixing the broken pip and smiled as the thing came on as he said, "Finally we can get the hell out of here and go somewhere else."

he noticed his hand glow for a second before it stopped as he growled, "What in the hell?"

Later on in side the Tardis Akihsia and his herd were all in shock as they looked at the results Akihsia slammed his fist on the panel, "CANCER I HAVE FUCKING CANCER!"

Amethyst fell over in to Luna's arms with a Faint.

Yukari removed her hat and held it on her heart and said, "how bad is it?"

Akihsia looked at the results as he said, "not good if I had known sooner it could be treated and most likely cured by the tardis medical tech but not now! Now it's beyond even alien treatments, I mean all foreign matter is burned out of me upon regeneration so it'll be removed when I Regenerate but the fact is I only have two left and thanks to this time periods shit ass medical technology I had no way to prevent this one! I'll give it a week till I regenerate again!"

He growled to himself in rage at this turn of events, "Another death by sickness Do you know how horrible that is for a doctor to say!" he said growling at the results"

Celestia sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "it's ok you'll be fine!... after regenerating."

The umbra doctor turned away using his crystal cane to walk away, "I'll be fine when I go down in a blaze of glory instead of this sickness!" he said with a smirk that made everyone women around him gulp.

Nyamo said, "I don't like the way he said that!"

the doctor then came back in, "but first our Ten year highschool reunion!"

Later on in the present at the reunion.

Yuuko was standing by here twin sister Hideyoshi and one could tell they were no longer twins as Yuuko was clearly the older lady here.

hideyoshi crossed her arms and said, "how did I end up ten years younger? Oh right you time traveling bitch!" she said spitefully.

Yuuko rolled her visible eye as she dust off the red dress she was in and said, "Ok then I'll be the bigger mare and trot away Ms. Christmas cake!" she said smirking.

Luna was back in her normal outfit punching Ironman as she yelled, "EYES ARE UP HERE!" the teacher was sent flying.

Celestia laughed in her normal outfit as she said, "nice one sister."

Yukari and Nyamo were in there normal Cloths as they noticed to Doctor Talking to big Mac and Yukari asked, "what do you think they are talking about?"

Big mac sighed, "so Cancer the mighty Doctor has cancer!"  
The doctor sighed, " yes and if I had a proper doctor instead of being stuck in the fucking Victorian era I could have cured it with time lord tech so now it's about trying to find away to go out in a blaze of glory instead of dying by sickness again I called Strax in on it he had an idea let's see what the potato has in mind!" he said as he light up a cigar.

big mac blinked before saying, "right it isn't going to kill you already dead stallion trotting!" he said before covering his mouth.

Akihsia growled, "yeah and also Shocked Minami and Himeji aren't here?"

Miharu smiled as she walked off, "oh they went to America and married each other to not be Christmas cakes. I know the irony in that statement don't got to point it out doc!"

At witch point the old class a teacher walked up past akihsia and said, "What's up doc?" while eating a carrot.

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he said, "gee like I never heard that one before!"

Amethyst was dressed in a pink hoodie and yellow shorts, with pink heel boots as she crossed her arms, "Gee I wonder what's going to make dad go out in a blaze of glory instead of cancer? I feel like this is filler like in a tv show at this point!"

Akihsia walked over and petted his loom born daughter on the head, "Oh you'll see sweety Daddy has a great plan in mind!"

Yomi who was still a zebra and with Miharu then sighed " this is going to go south in a big way, or I'll eat hay."

Later on.

Akihsia smiled as he barrel rolled out of the way of fire and smiled as he was being chased by Cybermen as he throw gold dust making them short out, " A cyber tomb the perfect way to go out!"

he said smiling as he jumped down the stairs to land in a control room and he summoned magic spikes up to brake it making the cybermen start to short out as they stated, "Power cut off only one hour of power left.

Akihsia smirked as he held his cane and said, "Come on metal heads you got one hour to make this a lost with honor by killing me! Or deleting as you like to say!"

the cybermen chanted Delete delete as they closed in on the doctor who smiled.

to be continued. 


	50. welcome to the dyson sphere

Yukari , Nyamo, Luna, Celestia, Amethyst And Yuuko were walking down a street with a strange mare.

She had red mane and tail she was a Pegasus with green fur blue eyes, wearing a dark red scarf blue shirt, pink jacket white gloves three different shades of purple plaid skirt pink stockings orange high heel boots that were brawn lace ups.

Yukari rolled her eyes and said, "Akihsia darling we are fine with your second to last regeneration being female but we got to get up on that fashion sense!"

Nyamo looked at the doctor and face palmed, "The skirt doesn't even go with itself."

the princess of the night rolled her eyes, "your so bright and colorful you are like a mad clown or something!"

the solar princess nodded and said, "Like neon out of the eighties!"

Yuuko blinked and said, "I like the jacket and boots but the colors clash you are a fashion victim dear!"

Amethyst then held her chin, "I kind of like it!"

In a moment they got In the tardis and when they left the girls were in the normal outfits minus Amethyst who was dressed like Akihisa.

the girls eyes widen as they were on earth a future earth were everyone was dressed just as bright and colorful as the doctor.

Someone then looked to Yukari and called her a "Fashion victim!"

Akihsia smirked as she strutted along with Amethyst with a smirk.

Yuuko growled, "that smart as bitch!"

the doctor then gave her hips a twist as she said, "Well not my fault I dressed for the period we were heading too Darlings. Beside I make anything look good with this figure! I mean I am putting luna and Celestia to shame."

Celestia covered her chest feeling inferior and said, "true that true that!"

Luna covered her hips and back side, "So very true!"

The time lordess then said, "Anyway Come along it's the year 100000 A.D no one remembers the princess the rainbooms and the great change period is just a fact to explain why humans an anthros live side by side on this planet. We are in the country of Oceania!"

before Nyamo could ask she looked up and her eyes widened as she stunned said, "is this an underwater domed country?"

the time lord held up her right index finger and said, "right there are fifty domed ocean countries. Also the Moon is now one domed city covering all of it named Luna land, they forgot the meaning behind it but still!"

Luna smirked making her sister asked, "Anything named after me they forgot!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "yes the Dyson sphere our solar system is within is named the Celestial princess!"

the other girls looked confused but Amethyst used her horn to show the solar system inside one giant dome, "A dyson sphere is a theatrical in our time object with is a dome around a star of solar system. I repeat our solar system is now gated done so the domes magic tech can keep all stars in side shining forever at current late to red giant no super nova and with magic protecting the shell not even black holes can harm it. the earth system humanity and anthros and any species that moves in is no natural and will out last the universe when the age of stars comes to an end. By combining magic and tech we vetoed Armageddon!"

Yuuko blinked while the other girls jaws were dropped, "what if we run out of room and what about resources running out?"

Luna then looked at her, "duplication spells you can make one sheet of metal two, they problem just made like a fourth the dome then multiple it to finish! After all with magic they have endless resources so I am guessing if they run out of room they just make stations on or between the walls and out side of it once they make a wall."

Akihsia smiled as she shot off a finger gun, "correct the solar system every planet and asteroid is all orbiting in synch around the sun connect by a mind blowing web of metal tubes filled with cities and what not They are literal trains to Pluto. A real winter sports paradise!"

Yukari's jaw dropped again as she said, "We did all that with the help of magic."

Akihsia nodded as she winked and said, "yes now come along we don't want to be late! Come along darlings and sweetie pie! I would say but I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

they all blinked as they head off to what looked like a manor there old manor update for the year and Akihisa said, "I already sent the tardis here but this isn't the surprise honey buns."

they all blinked then Yuuko's eyes widened as she said, "Impossible!"

then walked a copy of Yuuko with the hair hiding the other eye with solid grey mane and tail but still looking just as young well minus the few lines on her face and she happily said," hi sister dear sister!"

the blonde maned Pegasus gasped, "Hideyoshi how?"

Hideyoshi then smiled and said, "same way you did I married a time lord!"

Around the corner walked a stallion who had green fur black stripes a green and black mohawk, in an orange suit purple under shirt red dress shoes and pink tie and he was holding a cane and he smiled as he bowed to Akihsia and her herd, "hello Aunties and cousin Amethyst I am Yomi and Miharu's loom born son Frank wild strips turner I see you already meet my wife!"

Yuuko blinked as her head twitched.

In a moment Amethyst hugged her cousin she was only up to his waist, "I have a cousin!"

the male time lord petted the young tiem lrodess's head as he said, "why yes it is! Shall we head in there is a reason I called you here aunties and cousin!"

they all then walked into the manor.

Yukari blinked as she sigh a sigh advertising an new outer dyson sphere wall hotel with a few of the void of space as she said, "….. I was not ready for the ultra future!" She then saw the sigh change to an add for an anime about pirates, "I still isn't finished? What the fucking hell is this shit! Got the hell dam it!"

She then walked in made as she said, "it really is endless fuck!"

She then walked in and Frank said, "it is done that's the anniversary reanimation aunty Yukari!"

the former teacher sighed in relief, "thank goodness!"

to be continued.


	51. final planet tour part one

In space Akihsia was in a space suit it had the patter of a pink one peace swimsuit with white arms and legs pink gloves and boats a white jet back and a pink helmet with a clear visor she was outside on the dyson sphere as she said, "this thing is crushing my wings! I am going to need to get a wing message after this!"

She said as she she held the sonic and used it to fire off energy bolts at Dalek on the side of it.

Frank was in a solid blue version of the suit with white boots and gloves using his Cane to fire off energy bolts, "I swear auntie it would make more sense to have a sonic cane like me!" he said as he turned around to use his cane as a club to smash a Dalek making the mutant within drift off into space. "As it's also Melee combat ready! I mean honestly!"

he then turned spinning it to deflect laser fire form a Dalek.

Akihsia sighed as she used her jetback to get air born and stated, "Please if we were within the atmosphere I could use a sonic pulse to fire this cans , but now need a fight till I can get this over with then take my darlings and daughter looking at the other planets and Pluto in the dyson sphere!"

The younger time lord tapped his zane on the sphere making a panel open up to reveal a metal pole and he throw it to his aunt.

Akihisa caught it and in a moment an energy blade came out side was on both sides it was short making it an energy axe! She then used it to deflect a laser shot before charging and slashing a dalek in half as she said, "But still this is nice!"

the other time lord held his cane with one hand like a sword as the tip generated what looked like a small blade form the other end making it a half length spear as he jammed it into a dalek shell as he said, " you know auntie I am enjoying this oh look we are passing the rim of the milky way within hours the dyson sphere will finally be out of our old Galaxy resting our calamander as planned, Welcome to the year 1 pmw."

the doctor ducked to avoid a laser shot before she throw her axe cutting in half the last Dalek shell as she smiled and said, "Welcome to it! goodbye milky way Galaxy humanity and anthros have come along way, All thanks to Grogar wanting to escape! He allowed us to grab magic and merge it with tech making this possible! Thanks to him we will never begone how ironic!"

Zane smiled as he said, "yes! Now"" he then tapped the dyson sphere opening up stairs, "Now let's get our magnet boots back inside"

they soon walked in the door closing behind them allowing them to remove there helmets.

Akihsia shock her mane free as she walked in to get a view of the solar system.

Spinning around the wired up sun was the planets in a disk each one domed, the asteroid belt and Kuiper belt in lare spider web structures hooked into the massive disk.

she smiled as she walked on the stairs outside in the planets in what was once outerspace but was now just the work slash high way. She thought to herself walking on the side walk as an eighteen wheeler drove by.

While walking she said, " thanks to a light filter and cooling systems Mercury is beach resort planet I'll probably going to it! first might as well visit the other"

Franke then sat down waiting on a bench for a bus, "First but first let's wait for the bus to arrive!"

Akihsia nodded as she sat down crossing her legs like an elegant lady, " yes big time!"

Later on, on a beach on Mercury.

Akihsia was laying in a sun chair putting on sun glasses dress in a rainbow bikini smiling as she flipped her mane, "Oh we need this!"

Celestia laid down in a shining gold bikini next to her, "you said it darling."

Luna was in a shining silver blue bikini walking as she put a hand on her hip as she said " big time a time to relax!"

Yuuko smiled as she adjusted her green bikini as she sat own on the sand watching Amethyst in a red one piece building a sand castle, "so cute!"

yukari walked out in a red bikini holding her hip as she said, "now if only the sky wasn't a giant fireball! But we are the closet to the sun right now, not that you could tell as it's cooler then most beaches back home!"

Nyamo was in a matching red bikini and added, " "Big time!"

Akihsia took a sip for a drink as she said, "darlings just relax we have seven more planets and pluto to visit after this"

Luna sat down on a chair as she crossed her legs and said, "Big time sounds fun what away to brake in the new year one!"

Celestia sat up and added, " I know this is crazy"

Yukari sat down in Akihsia's lap making her blush, "And this is a great way to bring it in!"

Nyamo put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "big time!"

Amethyst then walked up and said , "And Mommies, look what I found!" she said handing a fragment of some kind of crystal.

Luna looked at it shining, "Looks like something out of a comic?"

Akihsia smiled as she said, "Oh those are Gaia crystals they were found on every planet other then earth, they have DNA coded in them so the logical thing is they were life seeds made to create life by some unknown forerunner."

Yukari turned and took it and said, "Then why the hell the did only earth take?"

The doctor shrugged as she said, "I don't know I just want to have a few drinks then watch fireworks on with my wives and daughter."

Luna nodded.

to be continued. 


	52. final planet tour part two

On Venus it looked like one big copy of a futuristic Miami as the hooves family walked.

Yukari was fanning herself as she said, "Fuck it how is it hotter then mercury we are farther form the sun."

Akihsia smiled as she said, "Simple darling, they put in slightly to less of the eco control systems, so here we are and besides only mars and the minor planets left, the other planets as gas giants were basically back up power stations when it's maintenance time on the sun engine."

Amethyst point to something and she said, "Look it's a giant version of that crystal thing!"

Yuuko looked at it and blinked, "yeah Venus was the same size as earth just slightly to hot for water or life as we knew it back in the day… guess it was to warm for this seed crystal thing to take root either!"

Luna put her hands on her hips and added, "Shame if these things did take root we could have had life on all the other planets. And had life on more then one planet in our solar system."

the doctor then count on her fingers, "the gas giants all have jellyfish things floating around in them and Saturn's ice moon is filled with alien fish, so yes we had life in more then one planet."

Celestia chuckled as she looked at her system's shocked face as she drank a pink milk shake and said, "And I believe you have been burned dear sister."

Nyamo turned green a bit as she covered her mouth and pointed to what looked like a crystallized skeleton of an anthro.

the doctor looked at it confused before pulling out her sonic and running a scan, "oh relax dearest it's just a statue carved form a chunk of it sick joke!"

Later on above mars the planet was frozen forcing the family into winter coats as they noticed the ice warriors having returned to it post terraforming.

one of the ice warriors spotted him and said, "it is you the doctor! My armors scans are picking up on your Dna pattern our legends spoke of you! Did not leave out the fact you were pretty!" the voice clearly showed it was male.

Akihisa jumped a little and said, "Sorry I am a lady lady, but I am flattered scale face now I am going to ask you to leave before I set this sonic pulse to lizard and melt your brain out your ears.

The lizard said, "or you do that any way!" he said happily.

In a moment Akihsia screamed and flow off rapidly as the rest of the Turner family looked sickened by it.

amethyst looked confused and was about to ask something but Yuuko said, "When you are older!"

the next step was the ice moon of Saturn this place had one big sphere shaped dome city within the frozen core.

Yukari looked at the clear dome at a strange eyeless alien fish that's mouth looked weird only for jaws to open on it's sides making her jump, "DUMMY MOUTH WHAT THE FUCK!" she panted and said, "they have no eye balls what is the point of that?" the fake mouth then opened to reveal a rainbow glowing eye.

the former teacher's left eye twitched, "nature can kiss my ass" She then flipped it off only for the light of the eye to spell out in red light, "fuck you too bitch!"

She then jumped, "I just got cursed out by a fish!"

Akihisa took a moment to adjust her heel boots as she said, "Dam you fashion! Super future and you still can't make heels that don't hurt your hooves like hell! And we still don't have fucking flying cars it's why we have a space highway!"

That is when she leaned against a wall and a door opened as she sighed and said, "… fuck in advanced."

That is when a fish man with a water tank in it's mouth walked in and said, "Oh doctor just as your final male alicorn incarnation promised come we have a meeting you shall set up in your next life time!"

the family blinked as Luna said, "you can caught up with you later dear!"

Akihsia walked down into a semi flooded area and she start using her wings to hoover above it, "sorry don't want to get my cloths wet now what is this about fish face?"

the face person laughed as he adjusted the black suit he was on, "yes yes very witty like I never heard that one before now as you may no My kind claimed this moon yet your city is still here and it is an issue for us!"

Akihisa looked at the sonic's data and said, "history shows you arrived second to this moon by a minute so your claim to a claim makes no sense. So I think the offer to share it is more then fair mostly because we are in the dyson sphere we're you don't have to worry about black holes and the death of planets and stars ending your race!"

The fish person pointed and said, "See that is the problem with you earthers you use that as a weapon the only races that had what it takes to make such a thing to protect you for eternality making you an eternal race I hear your test show this thing can live through the next big gang and into the new universe that will come in a million years when the last star and planet are dead. Your kind and those deemed lucky enough to be part of it will have a history older then a universe."

Akihsia crossed her arms and looked at him, "the ice warriors were our neighbors so we helped them fix there home keeping it in place your kind are not even form this solar system, you should he lucky that you have what you have!"

the fish that walked on two legs said, "never said we weren't never said we weren't you miss understand by point of claim. My point is we don't need no stinking dome to live here we can survive naturally and are better fit for the planet or moon as it would be! It only makes sense to not live were one needs a dome above you!"

Akihsia sighed and said, "I know that but sadly humans and Anthros are the dominate species of the dyson sphere nothing can be done we are everywhere, even the ice warriors are a minority on a planet they use to own."

the fish sighed, "so nothing can be done about getting us our own home world or moon, Great now I know why you want to wait till I meet you in your second to last incarnation in my culture only women deliver bad news thanks for respecting my culture, now I guess we are done bye."

Akihsia then left through the tunnel.

Later on the family was back in winter coats on pluto.

Amethyst was happily building a snow man while her mothers watched.

Yukari was making a snow angel, "I am a making a snow angel on pluto! Who would have though!" She then got up smiling.

Nyamo rolled her eyes as she said, " yes and wait.." then Yuuko came skying down and covered nyamo in snow as she laughed.

Luna looked at the snow, " pluto too bad your not a planet anymore."

Celestia nodded.

to be continued.


	53. a short goodbye

Years later Amethyst now an adult was jumping into the tardis and taking off leaving her parents behind.

Luna was wiping tears form her eyes, "She grow up so fast mostly because we skipped foal to filly!"

Celestia sighed and said, "At least you found a Loom to have one dear sister.

Yuuko smiled as she happily said, "Well we made two new doctors!"

Yukari looked pregnant and happily held her gut, "Soon to be three jealous nyamo!"

the other former teacher crossed her arms, "…. Kind of!"

That is when Akahisa now as a male stood up adjusting his tie, he looked like his original incarnation as the doctor but with a horn and wings in a blue suit, green under suit and purple tie, "Really shame I am out of regenerations and can't go adventure anymore well that's how it crumbles."

Yuuko nodded and smiled, "Gee Akihisa all that time ago the day before it all changed if you knew you would wake up as an anthro house and super hero would you do it?"

the doctor smiled and happily said, "wouldn't you darling? Wouldn't you?"

Yukari smiled," that's a big fat yes now bye thanks for seeing us through this far.

the end.


End file.
